A Gift From The Past
by RinoaMLeonhart
Summary: It's Bella's birthday, she's not to thrilled about. But her life will be forever be changed when she wishes to know a bit about Edward's past and is thrown into a world she doesn't fully understand. Bella's world will no longer be the same.
1. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Gift from the Past:

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

Bella sighed as she looked up at the ceiling from her bed; she closed her eyes slowly and rolled over onto her side. She groaned as she looked at her clock near her bed. It was 6:30AM, and not to mention it was September 13th. Her birthday, she is now a year older then Edward, sort of. He was 109 years old technically though he was determined to make it clear to her that it didn't matter, because he loved her anyways. She slowly rolled out of bed and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. _Knock Knock Knock _"Bells, you awake?" she forced a smile, "Yeah Dad, I'm up…" she looked over at the door as her father opened it, she kept the forced smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Bells." Her father looked at her with a smile, "Here… these are for you." He held out two gifts, one wrapped and one not. She groaned, "I thought there was an agreement to no getting me gifts…" she sighed, annoyed. "Yeah well, talk to your mother, she coordinated it all. I swear I had nothing to do with it, except for going and picking them up." Bella frowned, "Yeah.. Well thank you anyway..." She grabbed the gifts and set them next to her on the bed, "Camera?" she looked at her father questionably. "Your mom thinks it'd be a good idea to get as many pictures of your senior year, as many as possible." Bella grabbed the second gift and tore the package open, "Photo Album. Thanks... Really, they're… great." She smiled and rose to her feet to give Charlie a hug. "I'll let you get ready for school…" he said softly as he hugged her back then turned and walked out the door. "…I don't want to go to school today." She sighed and walked to her closet.

"Alright Dad, I'm off, I'll see you later?" she looked at him as she grabbed her backpack. "Yeah. I will be working late so don't wait up for me, ok? Have fun; go do something for your birthday." Bella hissed softly. "Yeah… party, no, I think I'll pass." Charlie frowned, "It's your birthday, Bells. Go make a thing of it. Hang out with Alice." she frowned for a moment, "Knowing Alice, she's going to try and do something for it anyways, regardless of my protests." Charlie chuckled, "Have a good day, Bells." She nodded and walked out the door to her truck. "A good day? …Nothing ever good happens on my birthday." She gritted her teeth as she spoke to herself. "Well, Suppose as long as no one other then the Cullen's know about it, I'll be safe…" She started the engine to her truck and then backed out.

Her eyes glanced over the parking lot as she slowly turned in; she smiled as her normal spot was free. She slowly eased the truck into the space and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and hopped out. "Hey, Bella!" she could hear Angela yelling at her from three cars away, she waved back to her with a smile then swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Happy Birthday!" a sweet angelic tone spoke from behind her, "Shhh… Alice." She smiled and embraced the pixie in a hug. "Sorry." Alice whispered, "Hey Jasper." Bella smiled to him he just nodded, keeping his distance a slight bit from behind Alice. "So, I got you something." Her voice sang sweetly as she handed Bella a perfectly wrapped gift. "I know you'll love it, I seen that you did." She smiled, her brilliantly white teeth shinning slightly. "Alice… I said no gifts." Alice just smiled, "I know, but I seen you'd love it so, I had to get it." She smiled once again. Bella sighed and slowly started to open it, when she suddenly stopped. Her lips curled into a smile, her eyes locked onto the most beautiful being in the world. Edward. She smiled as he walked towards her and the others. Her smile getting wider, taking a deep breath she shivered a bit as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him for a kiss. She willingly let him press his lips to hers; slowly she closed her eyes then sighed as she felt him pull away. She smiled at him again, "So… as we agreed, I am to say nothing of today's meaning?" she nodded, still trying to catch her breath from the beautiful sight that stood before her. "Alright. Just checking." He stated with a grin. Alice smiled and tugged at Jasper's arm, pulling him away. "Oh, Bella, we'll see you tonight, 8 O' Clock sharp!" she yelled back and skipped away. Bella perked a brow slightly and looked at Edward. "What's at 8 O' Clock?" she asked curiously. Edward grinned as he pulled her close kissing her lips gently, once again. "Something Alice planned for you…" he stated flatly. She sighed and pulled away, "No. No, you all promised not to make a big deal out of this…" she sighed and looked down at the pavement; Edward gently cupped her face into his hands. "I'm sorry love, but you know Alice." Bella rolled her eyes and looked away. "She's going to get it." Edward chuckled and began to walk, entwining his fingers with hers, "We better get to class." Bella nodded then stopped, "Oh. Hold on… I want to do something first." She reached into her backpack and took out the soft pink camera; she smiled and snapped a photo of Edward then placed it back into her bag. "Charlie got it for me, Renee wants me to take lots of pictures of my senior year… so I figured, might as well get a good beginning." She smiled as he chuckled. "Is that so." He stated then began walking again, once again threading his fingers with hers.

"Now, who can tell me, what this piece of liteture is about exactly?" Mr. Berdy spoke as he glanced around the room, "So… are you going to tell me, why my birthday wish is being ignored?" she whispered softly as she looked slightly at Edward from the corner of her eye, "You know Alice, she loves parties." Bella frowned at his answer to her question. "Well, I am the birthday girl, I should have say if I want a party or not. Which, would be not, they always go wrong…" she sighed. He smiled as he looked at her, "Bella, you won't allow me to get you anything, at least do me this one favor." He glanced to her then quickly turned his head back to look at the teacher, "Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. Which of you can tell me what it is talking about…?" Bella froze as everyone stared at them and Edward began to speak calmly, "it's referring to the love and strong bond that the two share for one another…" Mr. Berdy gritted his teeth then turned back around to his whiteboard, "Right. Now…" Bella looked at Edward; he glanced at her and smiled. Whispering, mainly to himself, "I know all of this stuff already… if I slept, I could recite the whole book. He flashed a grin to her, and she smiled. "Miserable, repeating." She said softly as she entwined her fingers with his.

Lunch seemed to come quickly as they walked to their table together. "Edward… promise me one thing, if I agree to this… party." Edward perked a brow, "I'm listening…" he spoke smoothly. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "Promise me, that I can at least ask you for one,… present, sort to speak." He stopped turning to face her, "I thought I wasn't allowed to get you anything." She smiled, "It's not something you can buy, so technically you're not breaking that rule." He grinned at her as she spoke, "And what is it that you ask of me, love?" she blushed a deep shade of red which made him eye her carefully, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. "…That, You won't let Alice go to over board, please?" he perked a brow once again, "Is that all?" she smiled, "No… I also want you to kiss me…" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He grinned once more grabbing her by the right hand and pulled her forwards, kissing her deeply. She could feel his arms wrap around, pulling her in closer, deeply kissing her soft lips. Closing her eyes she leaned into the kiss, her heart racing faster and faster as the kiss intensified, she sighed though as he broke off the kiss. Never allowing himself to fully be taken over by the lust of passion. "Happy Birthday, Bella." He purred into her ear, causing her heart to flutter rapidly, skipping a few beats as well, and for her face to turn a deep shade of red once again.

The final bell rang as school was over for the day. Sighing Bella waited by her truck for Edward. She smiled as she caught glimpse of him. "Hey." Edward smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't forget, I'll be picking you up around 7:30." She sighed, "I know." He grinned and whispered in her ear, "Alice promised to not make it too big, and I held up my end of that promise, on both parts." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Now my turn, right?" she perked a brow and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey, Bella!" Angela yelled from across the parking lot, sighing Bella let her arms fall back to her sides, turning to her friend. "Hey, Angela. What's up?" the brunette smiled, "I know that no one is supposed to know this, but … Happy Birthday." She whispered and gave Bella a hug then handed her a small box with a bow. "No one else knows, so don't worry. I only found out cause I talked to your dad yesterday." She smiled sweetly, Bella sighed once again and opened her truck door, sitting down so no one could see her open it. She smiled at the item in the box, "Scrapbooking inserts, and thanks… it goes with the album and camera that I received." Angela nodded, "I know, I seen your dad picking up the gifts." She smiled and gave Bella a hug once again, "I'll catch up with you later." She waved and walked away quickly so not to draw attention. Bella smiled grabbing Edwards hand and pulled him close to her. "I need to get going to help set up. You should get home and get ready. Alice will be over about 5ish to help you. So she said." He spoke softly, Bella frowned. "Oh no… Bella Barbie Time?" he chuckled with a nod, "Yes. I will see you then." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and walked to his car. Shutting her truck door she sighed, looking at the three gifts, "…Well, at least I'll make some use of them."

Bella sighed, she was just glad that Barbie time was over. She smiled though as she looked at the clock, 7:30 PM. She slowly made her way down the stairs, slowly she wrote a note for Charlie explaining for she was if she wasn't there when he got home, and that there's his dinner in the fridge if he was hungry. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door. Quickly she ran to the door and opened it, "Wow… you look splendid." Edward spoke with genuine astonishment, she blushed a deep crimson. "Thank You…" she smiled as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" she sighed, "Have no choice, even if I didn't want to. Alice would hunt me down, you know." He chuckled, "Yes. And she'd scold me for more than likely helping you." She laughed, "Well, I guess we should get going then so neither of us feel the wrath of the pixie." She giggled softly as he chuckled. Quickly he opened the car door to his Volvo for her. Within an instant he was in the car and driving. She blushed as she seen the bows and lights that lit the way up the drive of the Cullen's home. She looked to Edward who was grinning. "A little much, don't you think?" she spoke faintly. He chuckled, "It's Alice. Though, not exactly how she wanted it, I had her tone it down for you. As Promised." Bella smiled, "Thank You." He nodded and put the car in park. Quickly he opened her door and helped her out of the car. "Shall we?" he held out his hand and she slowly grabbed it, "We shall." She smiled to him. "You look nice, by the way. Very handsome." She blushed, "Nothing compared to how you look, love." She blushed once again as they made their way to the front door. Slowly he moved behind her and covered her eyes, he tapped the bottom of the door with his foot. "Hey…" she began to protest but figured it'd be a failed attempt against her vampire boyfriend. "Close your eyes." He said softly and began to lead her into the house.

"Open them." She slowly opened her eyes as she felt his cool hands move from them. "Happy Birthday!" Alice squealed happily. Esme smiled and walked over to her, giving her a gentle hug. "Happy Birthday, Bella." She spoke lovingly. "Thank You… So much." She managed to squeeze the words past her lips. She was grateful for the party, sort of. She sighed, "Ok! First a picture of the two lovebirds then, onto the PRESENTS!!" Alice's voice sang out as she seemingly fluttered over to her she smiled, "Oh come on you two, smile!" Bella leaned against Edward slightly, her face turning a deep crimson as he kissed the top of her head. Quickly Alice snapped a few shots of the camera, capturing all sorts of angles. She then grabbed a semi-medium box, "This is from Emmett and Rosalie." Bella smiled, "Thank You." She spoke softly, her face turning red once again. She gently shook the box and looked at them puzzled, "I already installed it in your truck, finally got you a decent system for that old clunker of a vehicle." Bella perked a brow, "Hey, don't hate on the truck." Emmett let out a hardy laugh, Rosalie just crossed her arms. Alice smiled, "Ok, this is from Jasper and I." Bella looked at Alice questionably. "I thought…" Alice smiled, "Oh, that was something extra. This is the main gift." Bella laughed slightly and ran her finger underneath the paper, quickly she jerked her hand back. "Ow… paper cut." She spoke softly as a single drop of blood fell from her finger and onto the floor below. Edward quickly got in front of Bella, protectively. Bella's eyes widened as she spotted Jasper, her heart sank. Quickly Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Jasper within seconds, holding him into place wrestling his way out of the room.

Bella sighed as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, Carlisle walked over with a bandage, "I stocked up… considering your clumsiness." He chuckled. Bella smiled, "Thanks…" she quickly put the bandage on her finger. Edward relaxed for a moment then tensed again as Emmett came walking back into the house, Jasper wasn't following behind him. "…Esme, can you bring out the cake for Bella, I'm going to check on Jasper." Alice spoke softly. Esme nodded, "I can do that for you Alice. You go check on him, I am sure he is very upset right now…" Edward led Bella over to the dining room table and pulled out a chair. After a few moments, everyone was standing around as Esme brought out the cake. It was a small cake, wrapped in fondant, green with soft colored flowers, matching the flowers that are in the meadow. Bella looked at Edward, who only slightly smiled. Alice walked back in with Jasper, who seemed to have calmed down, he couldn't bring his eyes to meet Bella. "Jasper…" she began to speak but was quickly cut off by Alice, "There's 18 candles on there, and you need to make a wish and blow them out." Bella nodded, slowly she closed her eyes as Esme set the cake down in front of her. 'A wish.' She thought, 'I wish to have some normal time with Edward, without having to worry about possibly being injured in some way.' She opened her eyes taking a deep breath then slowly blew out the candles. That's when things seemed to go wrong, the room seemed to disappear. Quickly she closed her eyes again then opened them, hoping maybe she just fainted. When she opened her eyes her heart nearly stopped, "…Wha?" she looked around, nothing seeming to make sense to her at all. 'Where am I?" was all she seemed to think, her eyes fixed on her surroundings. "Miss? You alright? You looked confused, are you lost?" she heard an angelic voice calling from next to her, one she recognized all too well, except different. She turned to face the person speaking to her, that's when her heart really did stop, or at least she thought it would. Everything went black once again, and then a sharp pain to the left side of her head succumbed her further into the darkness.


	2. A New Perspective

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

A Gift from The Past

Chapter 2: A New Perspective

Bella blinked slowly several times as she heard a woman's voice calling out to her. "Miss… Miss are you alright?" the lights around her were dim, but still she felt like she was being blinded. She rubbed them gently. "…Oh… Ow. My head." She rubbed the left side of her head gently and looked around. Where the heck was the only thought going through her mind at first then she froze, her shoulders stiffening slightly as she looked more closely around. "…Where am I?" she spoke softly, her cheeks flushing to a deep crimson. The woman smiled at her sweetly. "Well… you are at my home, my son brought you here when you fainted in the middle of the street. How are you feeling?" she noted towards the bump on Bella's head. Bella winced at the reminder, "…It's nothing, thank you." She spoke faintly. The woman smiled again, "Here… place this against your head, it should make it feel better in no time at all." She smiled again, "thank you…?" she questioned as she looked at the woman in front of her, "Oh, heaven's where are my manners! I am Elizabeth Masen I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I am sure with you being in pain would not make it the case for you." She smiled to Bella. Bella returned the smile slightly, it kind of hurt to even smile. Even though she hit the top of her head and not the front of her face. She sighed, "…Bella." She smiled weakly, lying back again slightly. She could hear a door open and close down the hall from the room that they sat in. She perked a brow slightly as she heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer to them. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a dream and that she would wake up and be in Edward's arms from fainting at the fact of what had just happened at her birthday party with Jasper.

Bella slowly opened her eyes hoping that she was back where she should be, not in the apparent past. She sighed as she realized that she was still there. The young man looked at her, slowly setting down a small glass on the table in front of her. "Here you go." Bella looked to him then the glass, slowly she picked it up and took a sip of the water. "Thank You…" she couldn't help but stare, it was Edward. Well, it was and it wasn't. It was definitely him, but not the Edward she knew. The human Edward. She sighed, should could get lost in his green eyes forever, they were just as beautiful as his golden brown ones. She sighed again then blushed when she realized he had been asking her a question. She noticed that his mother was no longer in the room. "Miss?" Edward spoke softly. She blushed a deeper crimson, "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?" she practically whispered. He chuckled and nodded, "Do you have anywhere to go? It is getting late, and from the looks of you… you're not from around here." Bella stiffened as she looked at him, he was right she had nowhere to go. What would she do? She sighed, "No… I am not from around here, and once again, No I don't have anywhere to go…" she spoke in the same whisper tone as before. He frowned, "Well… you do now… My mother prepared the upstairs bedroom across the hall from me. She said if you did not indeed have a place to go to, you may stay here for as long as you'd like." Bella perked a brow slightly at that, they'd take in a complete stranger? She smiled at that thought, "T-Thanks You." She spoke a bit louder than a whisper this time. He smiled and rose to his feet. "Going to have to do something about those clothes though… you are most definitely not from here." She blushed a deep crimson once again. He chuckled, "I will show you to your room, so you can change and get ready for supper." He smiled and began walking toward the stairs, Bella slowly rose and then stopped, "…I didn't catch your name, I'm Bella…" she smiled, he turned and grinned that grin she so loved, "Forgive me, I am Edward." Her heart skipped a beat, several actually. She couldn't help but return his smile, her eyes locked on his.

(Present Time)

"Where the hell did she go!?" Edward began to panic, then froze suddenly. "Edward? What is it?" Carlisle looked at Edward, if his heart were still beating it would be racing right about now. "..Carlisle, where did she go?! She was right there…!" Carlisle nodded, "I know son, but I do not know…" he placed a hand on Edwards shoulder, "Lets calm down… and try thinking, she couldn't have left. We would have seen that…" Edward took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. It didn't work. He closed his eyes, he began to rub his temples, his head throbbing. Images of Bella passing through his mind, his eyes shot wide open. "Carlisle, I see her… but, from when I were human…" Carlisle perked a brow just slightly, "Your human days?" he spoke questionably. Edward just nodded, staring off into the night. "I … don't understand, how could this be possible?" Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know son, but we'll figure it out. I will be in my office, researching." Edward nodded and walked to his room, "I'll keep my eyes closed, keeping an eye on her from my… memory." He spoke distantly then turned and walked into his room. Alice slowly walked over to Esme who was sitting at the dining room table. "…She's alright, I just know it." She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her. "I know, Alice. I am more worried about Edward currently at the moment. We have to figure out how to get her back… for his sake, and her own." Alice just nodded sitting down, "I'll try to see if I can see anything in the mean time…" Esme nodded and sat silently.

Bella smiled sitting on the front porch swing, her dress flowing gently from the breeze of it. She glanced to Edward who was sitting next to her. "So… where are you from exactly?" he spoke softly, his green eyes content on watching her. She blushed a deep crimson from his stare, then hesitated before speaking, "…From out west." She gathered from talking over dinner that they were in Chicago, 1918. She sighed as he continued to look at her, "…It's not important where I come from, I… just had to run away from that place, I had no one left. My parents died in a accident…. And I had no siblings." She spoke softly, sadly. She hated lying, it bugged her deeply. But, what else could she do? She couldn't tell him the truth, even though she so wanted to. It was Edward, not exactly her Edward but none-the-less it was him. He smiled slightly, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad…" he nearly whispered as he spoke. Bella smiled, "No. It's alright. I have learned to accept it, that is why I am out here. Starting new." She smiled once again as she turned her glance away from him. Gently she folded her hands into her lap. Elizabeth slowly walked out, "Bella, I laid out a nightgown for you to wear." Bella smiled, "Thank You, so much." Elizabeth turned to walk back inside then stopped, "If you wish to bathe, I can grab you a towel and things to do so." Bella smiled, "That would be great. Thank You." Elizabeth smiled, "I will begin preparing it for you…" Bella interrupted, "No.. I can do that. You have fussed over me so much, I don't want to burden you more then I have." She looked down at the ground. Elizabeth smiled, "Don't be silly. You're no burden. Why you too talk, it would give your water time to cool down." Bella smiled then sighed softly, "Thank You, again… I don't know how I'd repay you." Elizabeth smiled, "No need for that." Bella sighed once again as she walked away, leaving them alone outside once again. Bella looked to Edward, "Your mother is so sweet…" she spoke softly, sadly. She missed her own mother, even with her weird child-like ways. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "She is. Again, I am sorry about your loss." Bella smiled weakly, at least that wasn't a lie. She did miss her mother. As well as everyone else from her own time.

Bella slowly lay back into the tub of slightly to hot water, but she didn't mind. She closed her eyes relaxing as much as possible. Before she knew it her mind raced, trying to figure out why she was there. The last thing she remembered she was at her birthday party at the Cullen's home, then here. She sighed, ignoring it. She couldn't do anything about it now. So no use worrying about it. Yet. Edward smiled at his mother, as he helped her gather up the dishes to be washed. "Edward, you're awfully quiet. Is something on your mind?" she looked at him thoughtfully. He turned a deep crimson, "Just trying to figure her out, mother. That's all." She laughed softly, "Only just met her and already taking a liking to her? That is not like you. You usually ignore girls." Edward looked at her, "She's not a normal girl, she doesn't act like the others." She laughed once again with a nod, "Yes, I suppose you are right on that. I will finish up here son, you get to bed. You have much to do in the morning. I need you to run some errands for me." He nodded, "Yes mother." He smiled and began to walk up the stairs, once at the top he froze. Bella lied back onto the bed, then rolled to her side, soft tears rolled down her face, her trembling a bit as she cried. "…I want to go home…" softly passed her lips. For once she felt so helpless and vulnerable. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "E-Edward…" she looked at him, horrified that he just witnessed her crying. He smiled and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "You left someone behind didn't you…?" she smiled slightly and nodded. "Someone important?" he asked and once again she nodded. She just couldn't tell him, it was him in the future. She sighed, "I .. think I am going to go to bed." He nodded, "I am sorry for intruding on you…" he got up and walked for the door, she watched him as he stopped and faced her. "Would you mind coming with me tomorrow? As I run some errands for my mother? I would like to show you around a bit, since you're new here." She smiled, "Sure, that'd be fun." He chuckled, "Alright see you in the morning." He slowly shut her room door, as soon as she heard the door latch click the tears began to stream once again.

( Present Time )

Edward clutched his teeth together as he seen the tears stream down Bella's cheeks, it killed him to watch it, he wanted to embrace her. Though he knew he couldn't. He was jealous though of his past self, being able to do it. Which was silly he knew that; considering they were one and the same. He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to see more, but there was nothing for now. "Carlisle, did you figure anything out?" he spoke, knowing he'd hear him. "I haven't found anything yet, Edward. I am trying though." Edward gritted his teeth together. "We have to figure out something, before she gets to entangled into the past… making a impression on it. More than she already has." He lied back on his couch, closing his eyes once again, hoping something would come. Images flashed as morning hit through the window of his human self.

( Past )

Bella sighed and stretched, she slowly opened her eyes. She was afraid to look, knowing that she was still in Edward's past. She sighed once again as her fears were proven to be true. Slowly she got dressed in the outfit that Elizabeth had laid out for her while she must have been sleeping. Slowly she placed her hair up the best she could, trying to somewhat blend in. Sighing at herself in the mirror she got up and made herself down the stairs. "Good Morning, Bella." Edward smiled at as he looked up from his chair. "Mother is in her flower garden, Father is at work." He grinned. Bella could feel her face heat up, turning her to a deep crimson. "Good Morning…" she spoke softly. She could hear a chuckle come from him then a sigh, "Well… would you accompany me into town, I have some errands to run and figured I'd show you around at the same time." Bella smiled and nodded, "Sure. I'll go with ya. Beats hanging around doing nothin' all day." She smiled again, her cheeks still flush. He chuckled, "Alright, Shall we? Or do you want some breakfast first?" she cringed at the sound of breakfast, "I'll pass… lets go." He perked a brow at her then nodded, "Alright." He slowly rose from his seat and then headed for the door, slowly he opened it and held it open for her. It made her feel awkward, but she was getting used to it cause of her Edward.

"Wow, this place is amazing." She looked around at the busy streets and different store merchants. She could hear him chuckle, "Small town girl?" she blushed again, knowing she must have sounded like a child. "Yeah. Nothin' like this where I come from." He nodded, "Where do you come from?" she perked a brow, freezing in her spot for a moment. She knew Edward was from Chicago, so that helped, "Out west… it doesn't really matter…" she looked away, trying to change the topic, it had worked. "I see…" is all she heard him say, "Oh wow…" she slowly walked over to one of the merchants tables. "This is neat." She slowly picked up a ring, then remembered a conversation she had with her Edward several weeks ago. She promised to marry him, and in return he would change her. She could feel the tears swell in her eyes. "…Are you alright?" she quickly wiped her tears and turned to look at Edward, "Yes. I'm fine." He perked a brow slight, glancing at what was in her hand, "You left someone important didn't you?" she nodded, how could she tell him it was him in the future? "It's not important, things just didn't work out. We drifted apart." She lied, he nodded as she placed the ring back down. "Let finish up with these errands, I think skipping breakfast was a bad idea." They both laughed and headed off to their destination.

Edward looked at Carlisle, "…She's crying." Carlisle nodded and placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "It's alright Edward, we'll get her back, somehow." He sounded reassuring, as much as possible. Edward gritted his teeth. "I can feel my old self falling for her." Carlisle arched a brow slightly, Alice laughed, "You're jealous of yourself?" Emmett let out a hardly laugh as he spoke, "Only Edward would be jealous of something that was obviously going to happen." He laughed again. Edward hissed, glaring at Emmett."Don't test me right now, Emmet." "Bring it baby brother." He teased. "Enough. Both of you." Esme warned, "Emmett, don't tease Edward, and Edward stop instigating Emmett." Edward looked away and closed his eyes once again, "There's got to be something… something we're missing." Carlisle looked to Alice, "Do you see anything? Of her future?" Alice hesitated then shook her head. Edward shot a glance up at her, "Don't lie. I can see what you see…" Alice looked down at the floor. "…Sorry Edward, all I see is-…" Rosalie cut her off, "It doesn't matter what you see. Edward won't get off his ass or anything until we get her back, so lets focus on that. Who cares what her future says, even if it says she's stuck there, that doesn't mean she will be!" Rose was furious, she may not like Bella too much for her choices but seeing her brother unhappy after finding love wasn't acceptable right now. Edward just stared at Rose, "Don't look at me like that, I may not like what you two are, but seeing you mope around is worse." She rolled her eyes and walked away, Emmett laughed, "Man I love that woman for being such a-.." Esme shot him a glare, "…Wonderful woman." He raised his brows and walked away quickly after his wife. Edward closed his eyes again, ignoring the rest of the room, for now.

Bella laughed as they walked back up the path, "So you seriously want to be a soldier? I mean, even if the war could be coming to an end soon?" Edward just stared at her, "I mean… you never know, war is unpredictable, right?" she looked to the ground, "Well, there is one thing that'd keep me from going…" he trailed off. Bella glanced at him then blinked, "And that is…?" she perked a brow, "Marriage of course." She rolled her eyes, this one is just as persistent as hers. She sighed, then blushed when she saw him staring at her. "What?" she could feel her face catching on fire. "…Nothing. You just seem like that's an evil word." She looked away, "I … would like to get married one day… I guess, but only to the right one." He stopped. "And, what is the right one for you?" she stopped and blinked, "…Someone kinda like you." She smiled and began walking again, he blinked several times then ran to catch up with her. "Like me? …Why? I'm just a-…" she turned and looked at him, "I said like you, not that it was you…" she blushed and he grinned, "Oh really…" he gently touched her blushing cheeks, 'Nice going Bella, you just pretty much said you were in love with him.' She was mentally kicking herself for saying anything. He smiled and let his hands fall to his side, his cheeks were as red as hers, she couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, you're blushing!" she was amazed, something she had never seen with Edward, her Edward. It was a nice change of scene. He looked away and started walking again. "It's lunch time… lets go."

Edward gritted his teeth, Alice looked at him, "What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." He slowly opened his eyes, "…She's falling for him." Alice blinked, "It's you though Edward, so it's o-…" he glared, "It's not ok… he's human, can give her things I cannot!" Alice sighed, "Edward… it's still YOU though…" he looked away, this was stupid he was jealous of himself. Alice sighed, "You're being silly… Bella loves you, Edward. No matter if it was past or present. She loves, You." He looked away, closing his eyes again. "…I just want her back, Alice." She nodded, "We all do."

Bella sighed and fanned herself, it was so hot out. She groaned, Elizabeth laughed and looked up from her crocheting. "You're from the west, and you can't take this heat?" Bella blushed, "It's not a humid where I'm from…" she spoke honestly. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I can imagine." Bella smiled, "Do you mind if I lay down? I don't feel so well…" Elizabeth nodded, "Go ahead. If you see Edward up there tell him to grab those things from the hall closet for your room, please." Bella nodded, "No Problem…" she slowly made her way up the stairs then stopped when seen his room door open a crack she started to knock then stopped when she spotted his half naked body. Her heart skipped several beats, she closed her eyes and knocked, "One second." She could hear him call out. "Yes?" he opened the door fully a few moments later, his hair was wet and tangled. She could feel her heart racing once again, and her cheeks flush into a deep crimson. "Uh.. Uhm.. You're mother wanted me to tell you, to grab the things from the hall closet for my room…" she stuttered a few times and he chuckled, knowing she seen him. She quickly turned and walked to her room and lied down on the bed, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to catch her breath. "Here you go. It's clean sheets and things, and a spare nightgown…" he perked a brow, "You alright?" she nodded, "Just … Hot." He laughed, "The girl from the west can't take the humid heat?" she glared at him and he grinned and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Slowly she sat up, "Thank You…" he nodded, "You're Welcome." She smiled, "So what's it like in the west?" Bella blinked, and began to explain to him. Seemed as if hours went by as they talked about different things. From their dreams and hopes to everyday things. Naturally Bella had to edit her reality a bit. "Edward, Bella! Supper time!" Bella blinked and looked at Edward then to the window, "Wow… we've been talking that long?" she sounded amazed, he just grinned and leaned close to her. She blinked several times as he place his warm lips against hers, she could feel her heart racing as she kissed him back. Her arms on impulse wrapping around his neck, she could feel him begin to pull away. "I- I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She blushed, "…I didn't mind." She spoke honestly, she wanted to feel her Edwards lips on hers, but the sensation his did to her was just as electric as hers was. He smiled and kissed her lips again quickly. "Would you be my girlfriend, Bella?" Bella swallowed hard, "I know it's improper for me to ask you like this… but… since you said your parents were no longer living…." She smiled, what could she say? "Yes." The words fell from her lips quickly. He smiled and kissed her again, passionately this time. She let herself melt into the kiss then sighed as he once again pulled away. "Edward Anthony!! Bella! Supper!" Elizabeth called again. Edward grinned, "We better hurry down before we're in trouble." Bella laughed, "Yeah."

Edward smashed his fist through a tree as he walked out the back door. "…She said yes…" Alice placed a hand on his shoulder, "Edward stop this madness, it's you… she has to try to fit in there, otherwise she'd be…" he nodded, "I know… I know… it's just still hard… she's MY Bella." Alice smiled, "We all know that, and so does Bella. So relax." He glared at her for a moment then sighed, "I suppose you're right." She grinned her brilliant grin, "Of course I am. I seen it." He perked a brow, "You've been so lost in your own head you haven't noticed." He sighed, "I suppose…" Alice placed her hand on his shoulder once again, "When was the last time you fed, Edward, you look like hell." He hissed, "A while ago… I'm fine though." Alice sighed, "Go hunt, if anything changes or we think or find anything we'll call you." He hissed again, "I am fine." Alice frowned, "If you go crazy, don't blame me." Emmett laughed, "You mean CRAZIER." Edward hissed, "And what if it were you, in my shoes Emmett!? What if it were Rose!?" Emmett glanced at Edward, "I'd be just like you, crazy."

Bella smiled at Edward as they walked up the stairs, "So… you still want to go into the military?" he stopped once they got in front of her room. Slowly she walked in, he followed. "…I don't know." Bella blinked, "What do you mean?" he pressed his lips to hers, "I have you now… and I don't want to lose you." Her heart skipped a beat and she pressed her lips to his tightly, her arms flinging around his neck. 'This is definitely improper for this time era but I don't care.' She thought to herself. She pressed her body against his and he quickly backed away. His breathing heavy, "Good Night Bella." He turned and walked away quickly. She groaned to herself and flopped backwards onto the bed, "Always the same. Good Night Edward." She whispered with a smile. Edward lied back on his bed, his heart racing. "Calm yourself Edward… this isn't right…" he closed his eyes trying to forget the feel of her lips against his and her body pressed against him, wanting her to be close like that to him, forever.

Bella quickly sat up, her breath was heavy and shaking. "Just a dream… Just a dream…" Edward quickly ran in, "You alright?" he must have heard her, "You were calling my name out, scared…" she blushed, "I-…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He walked over to her and sat down, it took her a moment to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms firmly but lovingly around her. "It's alright… Are you alright though?" she nodded and lied her head against his chest. "I… I'm just scared of losing you…" she softly began to cry, her tears streaming down her cheeks, some resting on his chest and her gown. Elizabeth peeked slightly into the room as she passed, she stopped and listened for a few moments then smiled. "I'm not going anywhere's Bella… I promise." She nodded, her arms tightening around him, "It's crazy to love you this much when I only met you…" he spoke softly, and she nodded again, "I know…" he gently stroked his hand up and down her back, rocking her in his arms. He gently kissed her cheeks, "No more tears?" she smiled some, "I'll try." He smiled and gently kissed her lips, "I Love You, Bella." He whispered between parted lips. She smiled into the kiss, "I Love You." Elizabeth smiled then turned and walked back to her room, she wasn't worried about the two of them, she knew her son and trusted him.

Edward lied back against the tree he punched, "She's scared, Alice… scared she'll lose me all together… I just want to hold her… but, I guess I'll have to settle for my past self to do it for me." Alice laughed, "Finally you get it. She loves you, no matter what time you're in. She doesn't care if you're a vampire or human, it's you and that's all she cares about. It's taken you this long to get that?" he sighed, "I guess so… When I get her back, I'll do everything in my power to make sure I don't lose her again." Alice smiled and hugged her brother, "It'll be alright Edward, we'll get her back, somehow. Maybe whatever she wished… maybe when it's complete she'll be back." He blinked and looked at the small pixie like girl. "Wish?" Alice nodded, "She was making a wish when she disappeared, right?" Edward blinked and nodded, "Carlisle!" within seconds Carlisle was by their sides. "What is it Edward?" Edward just glanced at him, "We have a idea of what happened." Carlisle nodded, "I heard everything son… it … could be possible. I'll check into it." Edward nodded and closed his eyes, "Back to the past, I'm having a new perspective of myself the more time goes on with her in my past… about how much she really means to me." Alice smiled, "Good."


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

WARNING: LEMON, For mature eyes only.

A Gift from The Past

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Bella smiled this morning as she slowly woke up, stretching. She slowly opened her eyes as the bright sun shun into her room. She blinked several times as she noticed a pair of arms around her. She slowly glanced to whom they belonged to. He smiled, "Good Morning." She blushed, "You slept here all night? Wont your mom be mad?" he shook his head, "No she won't be mad, and yes I selpt here all night, next to you." She blushed. "A bit improper don't you think?" he chucked, "A bit." She laughed and looked at him, kissing his lips gently. He smiled, kissing her back. "Breakfast?" he asked, and she nodded. "Definitely." He laughed, "No repeats hm?" she shook her head, "Oh no… I am not going anywhere's today without something to eat. I thought I wasn't going to make it back here." He laughed, "I would have had to carry you again." She blinked, "Again?" he nodded, "The first time I met you… remember?" she blushed, "Oh. Yeah. I remember." He chuckled, "Silly girl." He kissed her lips and reluctantly got up, "I'll see you down there, I'm going to clean up." She smiled and grabbed the towel that was lied out for her, he nodded. "Alright. I already cleaned up, just was waiting for you." She blushed, "No wonder part of my hair is damp." He laughed, "Sorry about that." She smiled, "Out… so I can get up." He laughed and did as she asked.

Edward cringed his throat was burning badly, but he didn't want to miss a thing. Alice looked at him, "…Feed. You're not going to do any good if you don't." he sighed, "But…" Alice placed a hand on her hip. "Now Edward… Bella will be fine, she's in your hands." Her perked a brow, "I know. That's what I'm afraid of." Alice rolled her eyes, "I thought we talked about this." He nodded, "I know, I know… that's not what I meant… I just -… never mind." He simply spoke and got up. "I'll be back in a bit… you'll-…" Alice cut him off, "Yes, I will call if anything changes with my visions or if she comes back. Now go, go!" She shook her head as he ran off. "…Jeez. Not the only one who cares about her. We all do."

Bella slowly brushed and untangled her chocolate brown hair. She groaned, "Gleh… what am I going to do with my hair…?" she sighed then jumped when she noticed Elizabeth standing behind her, "I knocked, but you didn't answer so I figured you were downstairs with my son." Bella smiled, "Just trying to figure out what to do with… this." She twirled a piece of her hair. Elizabeth smiled, "I think I can help you with that dear." Bella smiled back at her, "Thank You, so much. I really don't know how to repay you." Elizabeth laughed, "I think you already have." Bella blinked, "What do you mean?" Elizabeth began slowly untangling Bella's hair as she spoke, "You've made my son happy, more than a mother could ever ask for. Something as precious as that, is more than enough." Bella blushed and Elizabeth smiled, "So, I should be thanking you." Bella blushed a deeper crimson. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was setting down the brush and smiling. "You look beautiful." Bella blinked and looked at the mirror, she didn't really recognize herself, she looked like she did fit in here. Which made her slightly sad, she knew that soon the Spanish influenza would be hitting and she'd lose Edward. In this time. "Is something the matter dear?" Elizabeth asked, worried. Bella shook her head, "No… I was just wondering, is there someone here named, Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle Cullen around here? He's a family friend… which is honestly one reason I am out here…" Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Yes… he lives near the hospital on Main Street, I do believe. If that's the same one you're referring to." Bella perked a brow, "Gold colored eyes, bright blonde hair?" Elizabeth nodded, "Sounds like him." Bella smiled, "Thank You." "Bella… before you head over there, let Edward know, or he'll worry about you." Bella blinked for a moment then smiled, "Sure. No problem."

Bella slowly looked around outback of the house, "Edward?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Yes?" she jumped slightly, "I'm going into town, thought I'd let you know." Edward blinked, "Do you want me to come with you?" she shook her head, "No… your mother told me where I need to go to get to where I need to be." Edward frowned, "You sure you won't get lost?" she laughed, "Maybe you should come with me." He laughed with a nod. "Let me grab a jacket, it's cooler today." She smiled and kissed his lips slightly as she looked back at him. "Alright." She watched him walk away then sighed, how could she take him with her? But… what other choice did she have? She frowned and walked back inside making her way to the front porch. She slowly sat down on the swing and waited for him. After a few moments she smiled looking at him, "Ready?" he nodded, "Yep. I grabbed you a apple, just in case you got hungry." He grinned and she playfully elbowed him. "Shush you." He laughed loudly. His mother peeked out from the reading room watching them with a smile.

Edward sighed, he couldn't concentrate on hunting. But he had no choice, Alice would have his head if he didn't. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing where they were heading, it made him feel a bit better, since now Carlisle would have some memories of Bella in the past as well. He slowly let himself concentrate on hunting, letting the hunter side take over completely.

Bella frowned, "Do you even know where we're going?" she looked to Edward. He nodded, "My mother said you were going to see Dr. Carlisle. But… why?" Bella sighed, "From what my father told me, before he died he wanted to go see an old friend. He told me about, Carlisle." Edward nodded, "Alright, Bella." She smiled then stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" Edward chuckled, "We're here silly." She blushed, "Oh. Wow… you think he's here?" Edward nodded, "Yeah, he works nights, from what I understand. So more than likely he's here." Bella took a deep slow breath. "You'd give us a few moments, alone?" he nodded, "Yeah. Only a few though." He winked at her, teasing her. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him again, harder than before though. "Ow…" he whined softly. Bella hesitated a moment then knocked on the door, the door opened a crack a few moments later. "Yes?" Bella swallowed hard, "Carlisle?" the man nodded, "Yes…?" she smiled, "Can I have a few moments of your time, it's urgent." He perked a brow, "Come in." Bella looked to Edward as they both walked in. "Have a seat." Bella hesitated a moment. "May I speak with you, alone?" she looked at Edward as he had a seat. "I'll be here, Bella." He leaned back slowly. She nodded, "Oh, of course. Bella." He lead her to his study."I don't know how exactly to say this." She spoke as he shut the door. "Well… first things first, since you seem to act as if you know who I am-.." Bella nodded, "I do know you, from the future… I know what you are, everything." His eyes widened, "What I am?" Bella nodded, "You're a vampire…" he slowly sat down. "And that young man out there, in the future will be my fiancé…" he perked a brow, "Mr. Masen?" Bella nodded, "Yes, Edward." He took a slow deep breath. "…Alright, you have my attention. What can I help you with Bella?" She began to speak soft but fast as she explained the situation she was in, as well as about Edward.

Edward began to fidget as he wait for Bella, he looked around slowly. He jumped slightly as he heard the study door open, "I am sorry to hear about your parents, Bella. I wish I would have heard sooner so I could have attended the funeral." She smiled, "Thank You. They know it was difficult to reach you with you being a doctor and all." He nodded, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. " she nodded and turned, "Thank You, Carlisle. We'll have to catch up again…" he nodded, "Yes. We will. It'll be nice to hear about your parents before they passed, the things I missed." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Edward, it was nice seeing you." Edward nodded and started for the door, Bella quickly followed, "Goodbye." Carlisle waved and shut the door behind them. "I didn't realize I was in there that long… I am so sorry Edward." She looked at the night sky. He smiled, "It's alright. We'll just have to hurry home… this area isn't exactly safe at night, specially for women." Bella perked a brow, "Even one being escorted?" he nodded, "Yeah…" she hugged closely to his side. He wrapped an arm around her, "Just stay close to me, and you'll be fine." She forced a smile and nodded.

Edward looked at her, "A note from mom and dad, they went out tonight and food has been left for us for when we're hungry." She smiled, "Ok." She sighed, "I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'm exhausted." He perked a brow then chuckled, "Walk took a lot out of you?" she nodded, "I didn't realize it was that far." He chuckled again, "Alright. I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat." She nodded and walked up the stairs. Slowly she got into her nightgown and lied down on her bed. She smiled as she spotted him coming down the hall, he stopped. "May I?" she nodded, "Come on in. So when are they going to be home?" he perked a brow, looking at her curiously. "Not for a few hours." She nodded, "I see…" he slowly made his way over to her, and slowly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Bella… I have something to ask you…" he was sweating and blushing, Bella blinked then her heart began to race, slowly he pulled out the ring she was looking at when they went into town for errands. Her heart raced faster, "I know this is fast… but I don't want to lose you as much as you don't me." She could feel the panic in the back of her mind, she didn't expect this. "Will you marry me?" she blushed, she knew she didn't have much time left with him, she nodded. "Yes." She smiled as he placed the ring on her finger then kissed her lips, "You just made me the happiest man alive." She giggled, the irony of that. She kissed his lips back pulling him down to the bed in a seating manner. Wrapping her arms around his neck gently. "I love you, Edward…" she whispered between her lips, she could feel his lips turn to a smile as he pressed them tighter to her, "I love you." He spoke between kisses.

She woke with a jump, her breathing was fast and shaky again. She looked around, Edward must have went back to his own room. Slowly she got up, she could see his parents room door open, and no one inside. 'They must be still out.' She thought to herself.

Slowly she made herself to his room door, she knocked gently. "Come in." she heard him call out. Slowly she opened the door, "Bella? Is everything alright, love?" she nodded, "Yeah… I just… had another bad dream, can I lay in here with you?" she spoke softly, he nodded and pulled back the covers, he was only wearing what looked like to be cut off pajama bottoms. She blushed, they clung to his form, she could see everything. Slowly she made her way over to him and crawled up next to him. Her arms wrapping around him as she lay her head on his chest. She could feel his lips press against the top of her head, she sighed contently. "So… what was this bad dream, love?" she shuddered against his warm body. "…It was nothing… just a dream…" she could feel him nod, her hair moving slightly as he did. "Alright." She slowly looked up at him, turning slightly to prop herself up on her elbows. Slowly she kissed his lips, "Make me forget it…" she pleaded, his eyes widened he knew what she was talking about, "Bella…" she kissed his lips again, "Please…" she half begged. Her heart was racing, as was his. "...." he didn't say anything just cupped her face with his hands, kissing her tenderly and pulling her close. She could feel his member becoming erect with different ideas running through his head. It caused her to shudder slightly against him.

He broke the kiss and leaned back again, "Bella… I don't know… are you really sure that's what you want?" she nodded, kissing his lips. She knew his virtue was very important to him, "If you don't want to Edward. We don't have to." She smiled gazing into his beautiful green eyes, she could hear his breathing pick up in rhythm. He pressed his lips to hers placing a hand around her waist and with one quick motion she was under him. She wrapped her legs awkwardly around him, she couldn't believe he was giving in that quickly. She could see why her Edward would tease her about human hormones. They were easily riled. He pressed his lips crushingly hard against hers with a soft moan as his erection pressed down on her pelvic area. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment then slowly started working on the top buttons of her nightgown. He watched her intently, passion burning in his eyes. It made her blush, slowly he leaned back as she sat up, he helped her removed the nightgown swiftly. She slowly tugged at his shorts, he willingly let her remove them. Slowly he removed her panties. He froze for a moment, gazing over her naked body. She for a moment thought he was rethinking on what they were doing, but that thought was quickly erased as he pressed his lips to hers and took her left breast into his right hand. Kneading her nipple as he did so between his index and thumb. She moaned his name into the kiss, he slowly pulled away and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He smiled, "Are you sure?" she nodded, "Oh Yes…" he chuckled, his breath slightly shaky, slowly he propped himself up with his left hand. Grabbing his member with his other he gently teased her. She moaned and arched her back slightly. Exactly the motion he wanted.

He looked at her lovingly, "You ready?" she nodded, slowly he eased himself into her. They both shuddered from the sensations it gave to them. He could stopped for a moment, "I Love You…" he breathed into her ear and she smiled, "I Love You." She breathed, shakiness or nervousness which ever you wanted to call it could be detected in her breathing, he smiled at her reassuringly and then pushed deep into her, hard. She winced slightly from the pain she felt, her arms wrapping tighter around him. She bit her bottom lip and he stopped, "You ok?" she nodded, "Just give me a second…" he kissed her lips softly, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her deeper. Slowly he began to push in and out of her at a steady slow pace. She moaned his name into his ear as she gently bit his earlobe. He shuddered and began to push in and out of her a bit faster, she moaned once again as he playfully bit her neck. She wrapped her legs around him tighter, making sure he was going to stay deep within her. He moaned, his pace picking up faster and faster. She kissed his lips, "I Love You." He breathed into the kiss slightly, "I Love You." She could feel her climax building quickly, "Edward…" she moaned out as she arched her back, she bit down onto her neck a bit hard as his body began to quake a bit, she knew he had hit his release as well. He collapsed on top of her then rolled over, pulling her to her side. He was still deep within her, she kissed his lips gently, tiredly. "You should get dressed love, and head back to your room… I'd love more than anything to cuddle with you naked, but…" she sighed and nodded, "See you in there in a little bit?" he nodded, "Yes. Just after my father goes to sleep… my mother doesn't mind, but my father is a whole different story." She smiled slightly and kissed his lips once again. He reluctantly let her go. She quickly got dressed and headed back to her room and lied down. She couldn't believe they had done that. She sighed and waited for him to come, a few hours had passed it seemed and she heard him sneaking into her room. His arms quickly found themselves around her, his lips were pressed to hers. Round two had begun.

Edward, opened his eyes quickly. He was back from his hunting trip. His breathing had quickened in pace, Alice looked at him curiously. "What's the matter?" if he could blush he would be, he cleared his throat. "Nothing…" Alice perked a brow then her jaw dropped, she recognized that reaction. "Oh… My… God… She didn't." he looked away, "She did?!" he nodded, "Wow… Wow! Edward… I don't know what to say…" he glanced at her, "Like you said, it's me, none-the-less. So, …I felt everything, as if it were…. Happening…." Alice giggled, "I bet that was awkwardly exciting." He glared at her, "Sorry." She coughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll… be going inside to see if Carlisle needs anything, maybe you should get a cold shower." She snickered then ducked as he threw something at her. "Missed!" she laughed and ran inside. He couldn't help but replay through that memory. "Cold shower might be exactly what I need after those images…" He sighed.

In the past 4 more weeks went by, while in her time only 4 days went by. Bella groaned as she felt Edward gently shaking her shoulder, "Love you have to get up… it's going on 10pm." She whined, "No… I don't feel so good…" he perked a brow and touched her forehead. "You don't feel warm…" she looked at him, "No. I feel like I'm going to-…" she quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Edward blinked, slowly he walked to the bathroom and cringed as he heard her getting sick. "Maybe you should go see Carlisle." She ran some water and rinsed out her mouth, she opened the door. "Yeah. Let's go." Slowly they made their way to Carlisle's home. She knocked on the door. "I want to talk to him alone, ok?" he nodded. "Alright love." Carlisle opened the door, "Yes? Oh, hello Bella, Edward. How are you two today?" Bella grimaced, "Terrible." He nodded, "I can see." Edward looked at Carlisle, "Can you check her over, here doctor?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes… come inside. Have a seat Edward, Bella, you follow me." She nodded, "You have a lab in your house?" he chuckled, "Yes. I do need things to do when I'm not sleeping, hm?" she smiled weakly, "Yeah I suppose you do." He looked to her, "So Bella, tell me what seems to be the problem." She sighed, "I feel tired all the time, weak, hungry a lot, but not for the normal things, and in the mornings… well not just the mornings, I feel sick a lot." He perked a brow. "Let me examine you." After a half an hour, Carlisle looked at her, "From what I can tell Ms. Swan, You're Pregnant." Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?" he leaned back in his chair, "You're pregnant, I'm guessing still very early part of pregnancy." She shook her head, "Oh no.. no no no… Definitely not… You're joking me, right?" he shook his head, "Afraid not…" she quickly sat down, the color from her face draining. "…You'll keep this between us, right? I mean, you won't tell anyone? You'll keep it out of your thoughts, completely, right?" He nodded, "Yes. I promise… But, Bella… may I ask…" she looked at him, knowing what he was going to ask, "Edward is the father…" she spoke softly. He nodded, "I figured as much, just had to ask. Edward knocked on the door, "Hello? Is everything ok?" Carlisle quickly got up and opened the door, "Yes, Edward, everything is fine. Bella just has a virus…" he looked to her. She mouthed 'Thank You' to him, knowing Edward didn't see it. He nodded to her, "I would like to see you back here, in two weeks Ms. Swan." She nodded, "To see if you're over it… I don't have any meds here to give you, but… it should work out of your system." She smiled, "Thank You." She entwined her fingers with Edwards. How in the world, was she going to tell her Edward she got pregnant from his past self. She mulled over the word, Pregnant. This was definitely unexpected.


	4. Not Enough Time

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

A Gift From The Past

Chapter 4: Not Enough Time

Bella woke in the same manner as she always did, in the bathroom throwing her guts up. Or she seemed to think so. Elizabeth looked at Edward, "Edward… I thought you said this was only going to last two weeks?" he looked at his mother worried then nodded, "Edward, we need to have a talk…" his mother began to say then stopped as Bella made her way down the stairs. She began to have that motherly glow, or as Carlisle had told her. She knew it wouldn't be long before Edward's mother knew. "Bella, can I talk to you?" she spoke calmly. "Edward, can you go into town and get the things on this list. I need to speak with Bella alone." He blinked then nodded, he smiled at Bella gripping her hand for a moment then walked out the door as he grabbed his jacket. Bella could feel her stomach turning, not because she was going to be sick, but because she knew what this talk was going to be about. Elizabeth looked at Bella after Edward had left. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" she cut straight to the point, Bella slowly sat down next to her with a nod. "Yes…" she looked at Edward's mother. "Edwards?" Bella nodded again, "Yes… I am… So… So sorry…" she could feel the tears swelling and stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over. Elizabeth hugged her gently, "I don't like the fact that it was before you two were married, but… at least you two intend on that." Bella hugged back, "I'm so sorry we betrayed your trust." She gently patted Bella's back. "Shh… I trust the fact you won't break his heart, so I am not that upset. But, his father on the other hand…." Bella's heart nearly stopped, she only met him a few times and no longer than 10 minutes each time. "Oh no…" she began to say then Elizabeth looked stern at her, "Edward needs to know… you should tell him. I will make sure you have the house to yourselves." Bella sighed and looked down, "You trust us alone after this mess?" Elizabeth nodded, "The damage is done, dear. Just have to deal with the aftershocks now." Bella nodded. "I Understand." She spoke softly. 'Great, now her Edward was going to know.' She hadn't thought of it before until recently, if she's in his past then she knew he'd have to be having new memories created as her time here gone on. She sighed, "Do you mind if I go lie down?" Elizabeth smiled, "Get some rest dear, you need it." Bella nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs. Once she reached her room she let herself begin to cry, she curled up into a ball on her bed and let the tears fall, what would her Edward from her time say? Think of her? She was so scared now.

Before she knew it night had fallen, she slowly rubbed her eyes. Edward was sitting on the bed next to her silently, just watching her sleep. She looked up at him startled, she hoped in that moment she didn't talk in her sleep. "Morning sleeping beauty." He teased. She smiled weakly, "Hey…" she yawned mockingly. He chuckled, "Feeling better?" she nodded, "A bit." She slowly sat up, "…Edward, we need to talk." He perked a brow, "What's wrong love?" she took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this… so I'm just going to say it." He nodded, his facial expression growing serious, "Ok, love. What is it?" she took another deep breath. "I'm… Pregnant…" she looked down as she seen him tense up and go pale. "…Say something… Please?" she looked at him pleadingly after several silent minutes passed. "…I…" he began to say, "That's what my mother wanted to talk to you about, wasn't it?" she nodded, he sighed. "…And my father?" Bella looked away, "Of course he doesn't know, how foolish of me." Bella looked at him, "Are you mad?" Edward slowly got up, "I'm… going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit. I… just have to-… I'll see you in a little bit." He walked out the door, she could hear his mother and him talking, "Edward… you can't just ignore her like that, she's having just as hard a time. Maybe harder, Son." Edward didn't say a word, just kept walking. Bella began to softly cry again, Elizabeth slowly walked into the room and sat next to her. "…Give him some time dear, it's a lot to take in as you know." Bella nodded as the sobs kept coming. She could feel Elizabeth gently rubbing her back. "Shh… it's alright. He's not upset at you, … more at himself." Bella began to sob harder. "That's the problem…" Elizabeth sighed, "Get some rest. We'll all talk in the morning." Bella looked up, "All?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes…" Bella closed her eyes, hugging herself. Elizabeth slowly walked out, "It's all going to be ok…" was the last thing she heard before she let herself fall asleep.

Edward leaned back against the tree, his breathing was heavy and shaking. Carlisle and Alice both walked out slowly, both hiding their thoughts. "No need to shelter your minds… she told my past self…" she spoke without any feeling. Alice sat down next to him, "Edward… at least you two will have…" he glanced at her, "I'm… going to be…" Alice nodded, "And it won't hurt her like it would have in this time…" he closed his eyes, he didn't say anything for several moments. He glanced at Carlisle "Normal…" Carlisle sighed, "We won't say anything to the others until Bella is back here to break the news with you." Alice nodded in agreement. "Thank You… Rosalie won't well." They both nodded. Alice looked at Edward, "That's why we're talking to you through our minds, so she doesn't here…" he nodded, and then closed his eyes once again.

Edward looked at Bella while they all sat at the dinner table, silently. Bella smiled slightly, as he gripped her hand from under the table. "Well… dear, we have some important things to talk about tonight." Mr. Masen looked up, "Oh? And that would be?" Elizabeth looked at Edward and Bella, "Well… I think your son should give the good news." Edward swallowed hard, "…Bella and I are, getting married." His father pushed his plate away from him, "Oh? And what of college?" Edward gritted his teeth, "Well… I'm going to get a job… and stay here." He looked at Bella, "Get our own place…" Edward Sr. arched a brow, "And what exactly is the urgency of getting your own place? You two need some time to save up…" Bella squeezed Edward's hand, they both looked at his mother. "Well… that's another important thing that needs to be discussed dear." Edward Sr. glared at Edward, "I see. My study, Edward. Now." Edward swallowed hard again and slowly got up, kissing Bella on top of the head, "I'll be back…" Bella watched him and his father walk away. She looked to Elizabeth, "…They're going to fight aren't they…?" Elizabeth sighed with a nod, "Afraid so. Eat up. You need it." Bella sighed, "I've ruined your happy home…" Elizabeth got up and walked over to Bella, giving her a gentle hugged. "Now you stop that, you're both young. I remember my younger days." Bella looked at her, "But you never-…" she laughed, Bella blinked, "Really? You two?" She nodded, "Yes. That is why I am not too concerned about their argument they're going to be having. Though… we didn't end in the same results as you two." She placed a hand gently on Bella's stomach, and smiled sweetly. "How can you be so calm? …Most people would look at me as if I'm a harlot or something. Showing up in a strange town, basically seducing your son, getting pregnant before marriage." Elizabeth smiled her usual sweet smile, the same one Edward has, "Don't worry about that. Ok? You don't need to be stressing yourself with little things." Bella sighed with a nod and slowly took a bite of food. Edward walked back out, followed by his father. Both their faces were red with anger. "I don't care what you say, It's the way it is, and it is how it is." Edward Sr. glared at Bella, she could clearly see he was blaming her. Edward glared at his father, "Don't you dare blame all of this on her." Elizabeth cleared her throat, "If your discussion is not over, please take it out of here. She does not need this added stress." She spoke firmly and both men shushed. Bella got up, "Excuse me…" she quickly said and ran for the stairs. Edward started to get up, "Let her go. Sit." He looked at his mother, "She needs a few minutes alone, it's just as hard on her as it is all of us. More so her. She's blaming herself as is. She just needs a moment." Edward looked at the stairs then sat down and looked at his mother, "Blaming herself?" Elizabeth nodded, "She feels like she is tearing everything apart I gathered. Not to mention what people will be saying, she's worried about this family." She looked at her husband, "And it's hurting her deeply." Edward Sr. sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I will talk to her." Both Edward and Elizabeth had a shocked expression on their faces as Edward Sr. rose to his feet.

Bella softly cried into her pillow, she jumped slightly as she heard a knock on the door. She dried her tears the best she could before speaking, "Come in…" Bella's eyes widened as she seen who it was at the door. "I am sorry, for the way I acted. I just wanted my son to have better then what I grew up with…" Bella sighed and sat up slowly. "I'm sorry… it's-…" he cleared his throat. "We… will all work through this, but… that doesn't mean I like it." Bella nodded, then slowly rose to her feet as he braced himself up against the wall. "Sir? You alright?" He shook his head, "I feel a little weak…" Bella got up and called for Edward and Elizabeth, "Someone, hurry!" within a few seconds Edward was there, taking one look at his father he quickly braced him, "Father?" he looked at his son, "Help me sit down…" Edward helped his father to his parents room. Elizabeth walked to her room and sat next to her husband, "Edward, get a doctor." He nodded, Bella quickly grabbed his arm. "Get Carlisle…" Edward blinked, "Trust me… please." Edward nodded and took off down the stairs.

Several days passed, Edward paced back and forth in Bella's room. "He's getting worse and mother won't leave his side…" Bella slowly rose to her feet, and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry." He let his head lay against her, she gently kissed his cheek then his lips. "I want Carlisle to look you over…" Bella sighed and nodded, "If it'd make you feel better." He looked down at her, "Yes. It would, Bella." She smiled and then looked over at Carlisle who was walking by, "Carlisle…" he stopped and looked at them, "…His condition is worsening." Bella closed her eyes, "Can you take a look at Bella…?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes." He quickly examined over her and sighed, "She's perfectly healthy." Edward looked at him, "You're certain?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes. Normal pregnancy symptoms." Edward sighed content with that answer. For now. "Doctor!" Carlisle looked up and ran back to the room he had just came from, "What's happening!?" both Edward and Bella could her the woman cry out. "…" Carlisle didn't answer, he quickly checked the man over, "…I'm sorry, Mrs. Masen…" he spoke softly Edward sat down in a daze. Elizabeth cried out. Bella looked down tears beginning to fall. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his face to her stomach. He gently kissed her belly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Edward winced at the memory. He tried pushing that to the furthest point of his mind. He balled up his fists. "Spanish Influenza." Carlisle nodded, "Alice… can you still see her future?" Alice nodded, "Yes. Clearly." Edward sighed and leaned against the tree once again. "Thank God…" he managed to push past his lips. "I'm sorry Edward, that you have to live through those images." Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward nodded and closed his eyes once more. Remaining silent.

Bella sighed, it seemed as if Edward and Elizabeth got sick at the same time, Carlisle insisted they be taken to his hospital so he can monitor them both. Bella sighed as she sat by Edward, holding his hand. "Bella, you should go home and get some rest. If anything changes, I'll send for you." She shook her head. "Then here." He handed her a small copper toned key. "It's to my house, since it's closer, stay there. There's a guest room upstairs and immediately to the right." She nodded, "Now. Go." She blinked, Carlisle was demanding her to leave. "Something happening isn't it…" Carlisle looked at her, "…I don't want you near when I change him." He whispered in her ear. Bella closed her eyes and clutched her stomach gently. Protectively. She gave Carlisle a hug and did as she was told. A few hours later, Carlisle walked in, "…I say in a matter of hours. Get some rest. Alright?" Bella nodded and began to cry low sobs coming from her as she curled up onto the bed. Carlisle patted her back and walked away, "I will talk to you later." She nodded. Letting herself drift off to sleep.

Edward winced once again at the memories, foggier then before. Carlisle sighed, "…It's done. You're beginning your burning son." Edward shuddered at the thought, that's one thing he hasn't forgotten. The burning sensation. Alice screamed as she walked passed Edward's room. "EDWARD!!!" within seconds Edward was by Alice's side, "What?" she just pointed to his couch, Edward quickly ran into his room. "Bella! Bella! Wake up!" she blinked her eyes open several times, "E-Edward?" her heart began beating faster and faster, "Edward!" she threw her arms around him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. He gently rubbed her back, "Sh. Love… it's alright I'm here." She pressed her lips to his, she felt his cool lips under hers, it caused her to shiver a bit. He leaned back from the kiss. "I..I was so scared…" she continued to cry. He smiled at her, her favorite smile. "You're alright now… I'm sorry you had to go through that last part." She sighed gaining some control over her crying. "You did see all of it, didn't you?" he nodded and she gently touched her stomach. She was showing slightly now. He smiled, gently rubbing the baby bump. "How did you get into the past, love?" Bella blinked at the question. "I remember I made a wish… to have normal time with you, without someone trying to kill me." Edward perked a brow then looked away. "…I'm sorry." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, cause I know I can never live without you, danger or not… Edward Cullen… so get that thought out of your head…" she looked at him, he glanced at her, "Mind reading?" she smiled slightly, "Not to hard to figure out what you're thinking… it's the same thing, keeping me safe, and away from you. It's not going to happen. You'll have to kill me yourself to separate us." He winced at the word kill. He gently kissed her lips, "I'm not going anywhere's, I Promise." Bella's eyes widened a bit, the tears began to fall once again. "Sorry… bad choice of words." Bella shook her head, "No. Perfect choice of words." She kissed his lips softly.

Carlisle slowly walked in the room. "Bella, Edward. I don't mean to break up your reunion, but you should get to the hospital. To check on how the baby is exactly doing. Bella looked at him, "Will you do it? Please…" Carlisle sighed, "It's not my exact medical field I'm assigned to, but yes. I can do maternity things." Bella smiled and managed to wiggle her way out of Edward's embrace. She hugged Carlisle tightly. "Thank You. For everything." He smiled and embraced her back. "Now. Time to tell all over again." Bella groaned, "You didn't tell the others?" Carlisle shook his head as well did the others, "You told me to keep it out of my mind, so I did. Even in this time." Bella sighed, "Thank You. Alright… lets go tell the others… Except, someone else can tell Rose." She perked a brow, Edward wrapped his arms around her carefully. "I will handle Rose." Bella nodded, "Alright."

"Ok. Now that everyone is together… and here. As you all can see, Bella is back. And her leaving was caused from a wish… besides all that. She's doing exceptionally well." Carlisle spoke softly. Rose sighed, "Why are we all brought together for a family meeting then?" Bella twirled the two engagement rings, one on each hand. She placed the one from the past Edward on her right hand. She sighed, "Well first things first, Rose." Carlisle spoke, "I think Edward and Bella will explain everything." Rose crossed her arms, frowning. "Firstly, ..Bella and I are getting married." Rose quickly stood up, "What?" Edward hissed, "I'm not losing her again Rose. You should know that, after the last few days." Bella blinked, "Days?" they all nodded, "Wow…" Edward whispered in her ear, "I'll explain later." She nodded, "Secondly… Bella is… Pregnant." Rose hissed, "Lovely." She stormed out of the room. Emmett looked at Bella and gently picked her up in a hug, "Congrats. I should go find Rose though." Bella nodded, "Yeah…" he set her down and within seconds was out of the room. Esme hugged Bella tightly, "Congratulations, Bella." Bella smiled, "Thanks." She couldn't help but see the pain in Esme's eyes, the same that was in Rosalie's. Bella sighed, "Don't worry about Rose, Bella. She'll be alright… with some time." Bella nodded with a sigh. "Jasper?" she looked at him, he stood back. Bella walked towards him, gently giving him a hug, she could feel him tense under her. "I forgive you…" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and quickly backed away. "I will talk to you all later, Congrats you two." as quickly as he has said It he was gone. "He still feels badly."Bella nodded and rubbed her eyes, "You should get some rest love." Edward purred into her right ear. She nodded with a shiver. "Yeah… do you mind calling Charlie, someone letting him know I'll be staying here?" she then froze, "Oh god, it's been days he's probably freaking out." Alice grinned, "I took care of that. Don't you worry, I told him my gift to you was several days of Girl Stuff. He was fine with it. He did say though if he didn't hear from you, he was coming over. So you should call him…" Bella nodded with a sigh, "In the morning…" she slowly made her way up the stairs, Edward was two steps behind her. She quickly lied down on the couch and pulled up a blanket. "I Love You, Edward…" she smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well love."

Morning came to quickly, and as usual Bella was in the bathroom. Edward cringed at the sound. He hated the helpless felling it gave him that he couldn't make her feel better. "Gleh… I hope this goes away soon…" she mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom. She knew everyone heard her. Which caused her to blush. "Are you alright?" Esme asked sweetly as Bella walked into the kitchen. "Yeah. I'll be ok… just my normal." She laughed softly and Bella blushed. "I can understand, completely." Bella sighed as Alice handed her the phone. "Call Charlie, he'll be here in 20 minutes, if you don't." Bella took the phone and dialed the number, "Hey dad… no no, everything's good. Nah… Alice made me prisoner for girly stuff." She laughed, "Yeah. Oh it was … Fun, I suppose. I guess we're doing some shopping today though… gotta love a week of girly stuff. Yeah, I'll be home in a few days… alright? Yeah… talk to you later dad…" she hung up the phone and sighed, "Ok. Bought us some time, while we figure out what to tell Charlie, about .. this." She patted her tummy gently, and Edward nodded without a word. "He's going to be upset at first, but he'll accept it…" Alice spoke monotone. Bella sighed, "Thank You, Alice." Alice smiled her golden eyes sparkling a bit. "You're Welcome." She hugged Bella gently. "Shopping tiiiiime… Gotta get lots and lots of baby stuff!" she giggled, Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh no… seriously? I'm only about a month and a half…" Alice grinned, "Exactly… so that gives us time to get prepared! And figure a crib here… so yeah. Until you're married and all you know? I mean, it's not like you're going to have the baby the whole time, right?" Bella sighed, then blinked. "Wait, I have the baby before I get married?" Alice nodded, "That's what I seen… you were complaining about how the dresses didn't fit right and such forth." Bella cringed at the thought, "Oh… you're right… yeah… better to keep that plan." She looked at Edward, "Unless you'd.." he smiled, "Whatever makes you happy. I'm just happy I'll get to call you, Mrs. Cullen." He grinned. Bella winced, "You're loving this too much." His grin widened. "Well, I look at it this way…" he leaned closer and patted her belly, "You got your fun… I get my wedding." She blushed and shoved him backwards, he did stumble a bit, which shocked her. "Hey…" he protested as he kissed her lips. "After shopping… we have to go see someone." Bella sighed, looking up at him. He nodded. He knew exactly what that meant. He didn't need to be able to read her mind for that. Even though he'd love that factor, "Time to tell Charlie."

Bella sighed as she looked at Edward, he was having just as much fun with the baby shopping as Alice. "Oh shoot, I just remembered, I have to be down to the hospital in 15 minutes." Alice stopped, Edward nodded looking at her. "Alright, Alice you keep browsing. No shopping until we get back." Alice nodded, "I Promise. Go have fun!" Bella rolled her eyes, "Getting poked and prodded and not in the good sense is not fun." Alice laughed, "10 minutes, time is ticking you too." Bella laughed and walked off with Edward. The drive was short, which was nice. Bella thought to herself, she felt sick in the car. Edward quickly opened the door and walked with her to Carlisle's office. "Oh good, right on time." Bella smiled, "Yeah I had to remind, Edward and Alice both… they were like kids in a candy store." Carlisle chuckled, "I bet they were." She smiled. Slowly Carlisle examined her, "Hmm… interesting." Bella blinked, "What's wrong?" he shook his head, "Oh, Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect… but the time that you must have conceived is sooner then you had though. You're about 4 months." Bella's eyes widened, "How is that possible?" Carlisle chuckled, Edward grinned. "Well… it does add up… now that I'm thinking about it." Carlisle nodded, "Yes. So, let's get you down to ultrasound…" Bella took several deep breaths. "Wait… wait! I need a moment here…" Edward quickly stood by her side, "Bella? What's wrong?" she shook her head, "…I just need a moment to wrap my head around this… fully." He kissed her cheek gently then her forehead, followed up with her lips. "It's going to be alright love." Bella sighed, "But I'm not showing that much to be that far." Carlisle chuckled, "Every pregnancy is different Bella, some show right away some take awhile longer. But with a ultrasound I'll be able to get a better idea of exact, or close to it." Bella nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

After about an hour and a half, Bella found herself back in Carlisle office. "Alright… got your chart right here…" he lifted it up from his desk as he sat down. "So how's the baby?" Carlisle smiled, "Well, let me ask you two this, do you want to know what the healthy baby is?" Bella sighed with relief at the word health, she looked at Edward, he nodded. "Yes, we want to know." Carlisle grinned, "Well, my grandson is doing perfect. As perfect as he can be doing." Bella took several deep breaths as Carlisle handed her ultrasound pictures. "Son… A boy? We're having a boy?" she looked at Edward who was just as amazed by the images and fact of a son as she was. Bella smiled at the pictures, "So… tiny." Edward nodded with a smile, "Yes he is… Now… before we go back to shopping… we need to go see-.." Bella finished his sentence, "Charlie." She sighed, "Well. Let's get these images ready. They might be the thing to save me from certain death." Edward frowned, "Don't say that, I won't let that happen." Bella giggled softly, "Figure of speech Edward… Calm down." He nodded with a sigh, "Sorry." She smiled as they walked back to the car, "You ready for this?" Edward looked at her. She shook her head, "No… but I'm not going to be getting any smaller… so better now than later." He nodded and started the car, "Then let's go tell Charlie." She sighed and clicked her seatbelt as he began to drive. "Yeah. Let's go tell him…"


	5. Charlie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

A Gift From The Past

Chapter 5: Charlie

Bella sighed and looked to Edward. "I don't know if I can do this…" he gently cupped her face, kissing her tenderly. "I'm here with you, Bella. Nothing to worry about. Besides, he's watching a game so he's in a good mood." He grinned. Bella shook her head and gently rubbed her belly, "He won't be when he sees me." Edward sighed, quickly he got out and opened the door for Bella. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her stomach. "He has no choice but to accept it." Bella frowned, "Edward… it's not going to be easy for him." Edward nodded and helped Bella out of the car. "I know, Bella." She smiled and kissed his lips then made her way to the front door. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened it. "Dad… I'm home." She heard the TV blaring like Edward said, Charlie was watching a game on the flat screen. He turned the TV down and got up, "Hey Bells, I thought you were going to be a few more-…" he froze in his tracks as he looked at her. Edward wrapped a arm around her waist possessively, Bella glanced back at him slightly then back to Charlie. "…Yeah, I just wanted to come and see if you were eating right… while I've been gone." Charlie's face began to turn from Red to Purple as he glanced Bella over, his eyes fixed on her swollen belly. She could feel her heart began to race. "Is that the only reason?" he snapped, "Dad…" Bella began. "No. Bella, I want you to tell me the truth and now. That's not why you're here, are you?" He pointed to her stomach. She sighed, "No… that's not the full reason I'm here, Edward and I need to talk to you…" Charlie turned and walked back in the living room. Bella pulled Edward with her to sit on the couch, "So, spill it." Charlie spoke through his teeth. Bella glanced to Edward, "Chief Swan… I know it's custom for me to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage, but since she already has said yes. I ask for your blessing…" Charlie glared at Edward. "Well, if you ask me, you're a bit backwards aren't you?" Edward gritted his teeth, Bella looked at Charlie. "Dad, Please…" He glanced at Bella for a moment then returned his gaze, or rather glare back to Edward. Bella sighed, "Will you just listen, before jumping to conclusions? We didn't plan for a baby… the marriage yes, but baby no…" Charlie glanced to Bella. "Well, if you weren't going to anticipate the factors of…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, the sex talk was a off limits and awkward conversation topic. Plus, he was just to furious to finish his sentence. "So, this baby isn't the reason you're getting married?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two. Bella shook her head, "No Dad, he's not." Charlie arched a brow, "He?" Bella nodded and handed him one of the ultrasound pictures. Charlie gazed over it for several long minutes. "Nothing I say or do will change your minds, will it?" Edward straightened his teeth clenching tightly. "No. We intend on getting married, like we were planning. As well as raise our child." Charlie glared at him once again. "I don't like it, you're too young for starting a family. You're both not even out of high school yet." Bella's heart started pounding, she didn't even think about that. She glanced to Edward, he could see the panic in her face. He gently squeezed her hand, "We are planning on completely high school." Charlie looked at Bella, "And what of College? Do you still plan on doing that? How can you with a child?" Bella quickly rose to her feet, "Stop talking as if you want me to get rid of my baby. Cause I won't do it! You can either accept it Dad, or ignore me for the rest of our lives. But, I'd rather you give your blessing and love." Charlie sighed, "Well… fine. I give my blessing to the marriage, but… I am still not happy about being a grandpa yet. You can tell your mother too, by the way." Bella looked away, "Fine." She slowly began walking away, Charlie reached out to stop her and she jerked away, "Don't. Please."

Edward looked at Bella, "Love… are you alright? You haven't said anything for hours." She sighed, "I'm trying to work up the courage to call my mother. She needs to know…" He nodded and rubbed her back gently. "Charlie will get used to the idea of it all…" Bella smiled slightly, "Maybe. He was really pissed, I'm shocked he didn't say I was grounded." Edward kissed her forehead and handed her the phone. "Just dial, that's all you can do. It's only going to get harder love." She sighed and nodded, slowly she began to dial her mother's number. "Hey, Mom… Yeah, Yeah I had an awesome birthday, thanks for the gift. Yeah, it's filling up quick. No… …Yeah, hey, I have some things to tell you. No I didn't fall and break the camera." She frowned, Edward chuckled. She glared at him and he stiffened, arching a brow at her reaction. "Mom… Mooom… I have some things to talk to you about, I'll tell you about my birthday later. I'm… Getting married." There was a long pause from Bella then she sighed, relieved. "Thanks. No… we haven't set a date. You're really cool with it? Well…." She cringed, "…that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about… ….Four months. Yeah. Mom… No, that's not why we're getting married, we've been engaged for about 5 months now. Yeah. I promise you, that's not the reason why. He. I'm having a boy Mom. Yes. Yes, I'm finishing school. We're thinking of after the baby is born…" she cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear. Her mother may be childish at times, but she was still a mom none-the-less. "You're taking this better then dad at least. …Downstairs. Hold on…" She slowly walked out of her bedroom. "Dad, pick up the other phone. Mom is on the phone." She could hear him shuffling around downstairs. "Dad? You got it?" she sighed, "Yes." Bella hung up her phone and looked at Edward. "…They're talking." He embraced her gently, "I'm proud of you, you handled that well." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Renee wants us to marry before the baby comes." Edward perked a brow, "Well… if that's what you want, then we'll do it. If not, we'll wait for after." Bella sighed and sat down on her bed. "I don't know. I don't want to look like a beached whale…" Edward frowned, "Bella. Stop that." She looked at him as he knelt down in front of her. "You'll be beautiful no matter what to me." She perked a brow. "Even if I was-.." Edward placed his lips to hers then pulled back, "Yes. I love you, Bella." She smiled and kissed his lips, "I Love You too, Edward."

After a hour or two Charlie softly knocked on her bedroom door, "Bells… Can we talk?" Bella looked at Edward, "Sure." Slowly the door opened, "…Your mother told me that you really want to wait until after the baby comes… I… I convinced her that it was your choice in the end, since you are 18 years old now." Bella blinked, was she hearing him correctly, she looked to Edward. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going to lie to you Bella, I don't like any of this one bit, but… if it's what you really want. To marry him, and have his kid. Then… I suppose there's nothing I can really do. I don't want you hating me, especially since I just really got you back… and now…" he looked away, it was clear to see he was having a hard time with expressing himself. "Dad… I'm still going to be your daughter. And make sure you're eating right. It's not like I'm moving a million miles away…" he nodded, "I know, Bells. I..-he sighed and turned to walk away, "You have my blessing for sure." Bella smiled as she watched him walk away, "Thanks…" She looked to Edward, "He's still really mad, isn't he? Or did he just do a complete 360?" Edward smiled some, "He's still mad. Just trying to honestly accept it." Bella blinked when she heard her phone, "Hello? Oh.. ALICE! I am so so sorry, we're on our way… I know.. we stopped by Charlie's… Yeah. Well… I'll explain later. See ya in a few minutes." Edward was on his feet before Bella even hung up the phone, "She's furious I assume." Bella sighed, "Somewhat. She is for not telling her we were on our way here, and leaving her in the store and not allowed to buy anything without us… but glad we told Charlie and Renee." Edward chuckled, "Well then we better get back to her so she can do some shopping." Bella smiled then laughed, "Yeah."

Alice was tapping her foot as Bella and Edward walked up to her, "Sorry, Alice. Really." Edward spoke with a grin. "Let get to shopping!" she turned, her pixie like form quickly turning from them. "I found lots of cute things." Bella smiled, "Boy things?" Alice grinned, "Of course. That's all I looked at." She smiled with a wink, Bella frowned. "You already know?" she sounded almost sad, Alice turned and hugged her gently. "Awww… Bella, I'm sorry." Bella nodded, "Alright. Let's see what you've found." She smiled and Alice clapped her hands together, "Yes! This way." Her voice sang as she walked off towards the cribs, stroller's, car seats and things. "Ok, this one, this one and this one. They're all matching and awesome." Bella's eyes widened, "Wow… and expensive." Alice rolled her eyes, "You're part of this family Bella. Get used to it." Bella sighed, "Like that'll happen." Edward chuckled, "Those are nice though." Bella smiled, "Yeah. I love them." Alice clapped her hands. "Excellent!" she walked over to a store worker and pointed out the items, the entire matching sets of everything from crib to bedding, to car seat to swing and stroller. Not to mention a high chair. "Kinda soon for that, isn't it?" Alice frowned, "No. It matches the rest. You two now officially have the entire set as soon as it's paid for. Now, on to clothing!" Bella perked a brow, "We only need a few baby clothes right now… ok?" Alice laughed, "Ok. But, you need some too. You can't go around with your pants unbuttoned all the time you know." Bella blushed a deep crimson, "That noticeable?" Edward let out a loud laugh, if it wasn't for the fact Bella knew It was Edward, she could have swore Emmett was around. Alice began grabbing arm full's of clothes for Bella. She let Bella and Edward pick out the baby's clothes, which was an agreement. She picked out Bella's if they did that part. Bella sighed, leaning against Edward with a yawn. "Alice… I think that's enough shopping for now. Bella is exhausted." Alice nodded, "Alright we'll go with this stuff." Slowly they made their way up to the checkout, Alice explained about the fact that she had several items she needed to pay for that'd be delivered later that day. "Alright Bella, let's get you home before you pass out."

Edward slowly lifted Bella from the car, carefully making sure he didn't wake her. Alice quickly opened the door to the house for them, "Wow, she really is exhausted. She argue a lot with Charlie and Renee?" Edward sighed and whispered, "A bit with Charlie, not too much with Renee." Alice nodded. Edward made his way upstairs then froze, he glanced at the bed that was now in his room. Esme smiled as she finished making the bed, "You think she'll love it?" Edward nodded, "Yeah. Thank You. Esme." She smiled and kissed her sons cheek then Bella's forehead. "You two must have wore her out." Edward chuckled softly, "That and the telling her parents." Esme gasped, "How'd it go?" Edward sighed, "As good as we could hope for, I suppose." Esme patted his shoulder, "They'll come around… it's a lot to take in, believe me. I am slowly getting used to the idea of being a grandmother." She laughed softly and Edward grinned. "Yeah. I know." He gently lied her down on the couch for a moment then pulled back the covers on the bed, he gently picked her up once again and laid her down onto the bed, covering her up. He kissed her lips softly, "Sleep well."

Rose looked at Edward as he walked down the stairs. "Edward, are you still going to keep your end of the deal you two made, about getting married?" Edward perked a brow, he hadn't thought about that. "…A deal is a deal, Rose." She hissed, "So you're going to change her, and leave that poor baby without knowing the warmth of his mother?" Edward clenched his teeth, "I will talk to Bella about it in the morning. Until then this conversation is over Rosalie." She hissed once again, "Edward. She should remain human, I understand you love each other. But…" he glared at her, "I said this conversation is over." Rosalie glared at him and turned and stormed off. Emmett slowly walked into the room, "She's just worrying about the baby, Edward." Edward sighed and nodded, "As am I. A human baby in a house full of vampire's. Not that none of us could control ourselves, that's not what I mean… but he's going to think what we do is human…" Edward glanced to the floor. Emmett sighed, "Well… Guess we'll have to teach the little thing differently." Edward arched a brow, "He. He's not a thing." Emmett raised his hands, "Whoa… calm down Edward, no disrespect I just was saying, we'll have to teach him the difference between human life and vampire life." Edward sighed leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I know." Carlisle slowly walked into the house, "What's with the tension, boys?" Emmett looked at Carlisle, "Rose is upset, she upset Edward… and we're just talkin' about some things." Carlisle nodded, "I see. Rose still upset about the baby?" Emmett nodded, "That and the fact Bella may not want to remain human still." Carlisle nodded once again, "Well… that's just something Edward will have to talk to her about." Edward sighed and looked out the kitchen window, it was night out and the sky was full of stars through the canopy of trees. "If she still wants to be one, what of the baby…?" Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Son. That is just something you'll have to discuss with Bella. She may see things differently now. The only way to know is to talk to her." Edward nodded, "I know, Carlisle."

Bella rubbed her eyes and then stretched slightly. She blinked several times once she realized she was in Edward's room and on a bed. "Wha?" she looked around, she smiled when her eyes met Edward's. "Hey…" she began to say then stopped, "What's the matter?" he smiled some, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, you have to get ready for school." She groaned, "No… I'm not ready to face school." Edward frowned, "Bella… it's only get harder and you made a promise to both Charlie and Renee that you'd stay in school. And I am going to make sure you keep that promise." She frowned and whined, "Beside's, Alice picked out your clothes and wants to see you in them…" Bella perked a brow, "Where is she?" he kissed her forehead, "She's already at school, left early. Said something about talking to the guidance councilor about getting your classes switched to being with me. She mentioned something about a note from Charlie." Bella perked a brow once again, "She went to see Charlie?" he nodded, "Yeah before he left for work." Bella sighed, "Alright…" he smiled and walked out the door so she could get dressed. She glanced at herself in Alice's floor length mirror, her belly stuck out a bit in the shirt she wore. And the jeans fit as if they were normal non-maternity jeans. Making her feel better. "Edward, what do you think?" she walked down the stairs slowly. Esme smiled, as did Edward. "Beautiful." He kissed her lips then her belly, "So adorable." Esme spoke and gave her a hug. "Good Luck at school today you two." Edward smiled, "Alice called, we have our classes together." Bella smiled, "Alright. I'm glad." She kissed his lips gently. He grabbed both of their backpacks, and opened the door for her. "After you." She rolled her eyes and started out for the car, once again he was opening the door for her. "Edward…" he grinned, "Sorry. I know you hate it, but that's who I am, Bella." She smiled then sighed, "I love you and your gentlemen ways, I really do." He chuckled. Shutting the door as she put her seatbelt on.

Alice stood by her car with Jasper next to her. Rosalie and Emmett weren't there. They were supposed to be two years ahead of them, so naturally they'd be in college. Or at least, pretending to be. Edward helped her out then grabbed their backpacks. Bella could hear several gasps behind them, she looked to Edward who smiled at her. "Just ignore it." He whispered in her ear. Mike grumbled under his breath, about how he really hated Edward Cullen even more now. Edward placed a arm around Bella as they walked, Angela walked over to them, "Hey Bella…" Bella looked at Edward, "Hello, Angela. I'll meet you over by Alice and Jasper." Bella nodded, "Hey Edward." Angela spoke softly, "Wow… look at you…" she looked Bella over, "Pregnant?" Bella nodded, "4 Months…" Angela smiled some, "Wow… never would have guessed you two were… Never mind, that's not my business." Bella smiled, Angela was a good friend, "I don't know what to say… but, Congrats?" she pointed to the ring. Bella smiled, "Yeah… I have been meaning to tell you for awhile about the engagement…" Angela smiled, "I kinda already guessed when I seen you trying to hide it." Bella blushed, "So… everyone knows about the engagement then?" Angela nodded, "Yeah… but bigger news is hitting now… rumors were already flying around about you being pregnant." Bella sighed, "Yeah, but I've been engaged well before becoming pregnant…" Angela nodded, "I believe you Bella." She smiled, as did Bella. "Thanks, you're a true friend, Angela." She hugged the other girl. "We better get inside before the bell rings." Angela nodded, "Yeah." Slowly Bella walked over to the others, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella once more then stopped. "Hey, Cullen!" a shout from behind them made Edward stop suddenly. Mike was shouting at them. "So, the rumors are true, you knocked her up." Edward gritted his teeth, "Not now Mike. We have a class to get too." Mike grabbed Edward by the shoulder, "Who cares? How is it your rich ass got so lucky? You don't deserve a girl like Bella." He glared at Edward. Edward hissed through clenched teeth, "If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't touch me again. I can't promise you won't be leaving here in a body bag, Mike." Mike balled up his fist, swinging hard at Edward connecting with his jaw, "Screw you Cullen!" he quickly backed away holding his hand, crying out in pain. "What the hell?!" Bella stood between the two, "Stop it! Mike, go to the nurse, Edward… come on, let's just get to class." She pushed against his chest and he took a few steps back, "Please." Bella begged, Edward's eyes focused on Bella, "You're lucky…" was all he said, Jessica ran up to Mike, "Are you alright?!" Mike grumbled, "No.. I think it's broken!" Jessica looked at him, "Let's get you to the nurses office…"

The day was long, Bella was glade as the last Bella rang. She waited outside the gym for Edward, it was the only class they didn't have together. She hated it, she was what was called 'Pregnancy workouts.' She sighed as she saw him walking towards her. "Hey. How was gym?" he asked, "Oh, it was so much fun!" she spoke with sarcasm. He chuckled, "I'm sorry love." He kissed her lips tenderly, his cool lips pressing against hers as gently as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closely. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." A voice from behind them spoke, "This is not a make out area, can you please remove yourselves from one another?" The gym teacher spoke firmly, "Sorry." They both said at the same time. "Thank You." The gym teacher watched them for a moment as they moved apart and just held hands, "You two should leave that sort of thing off school grounds, this is a learning center, not a dating hangout." Edward nodded, and Bella sighed. "Understood?" they both nodded, "Yes. We do." Edward spoke calmly, his voice nearly a purr. The gym teacher's face turned a soft red as she looked at them. "We'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Edward nodded and wrapped a arm around Bella's waist, leading her away. They made their way to his car, after helping her in he glanced to her. "You said you'd tell me what was the matter, after school." Bella spoke quietly. Edward sighed, "It's about our agreement…" Bella perked a brow, "About your mortality." She took a slow shaky breath, "Alright." He looked at her, "Bella, I need you to think about this, and seriously. Are you still wanting to become immortal, even now? Even though we're going to have a mortal child?" Bella could feel her heart sink from her chest into her stomach. She hadn't even thought about it, honestly. "Edward… I know I want to be with you forever… But… I can wait a little while before you change me, a year or two…" Edward gripped the steering wheel, "Bella… what about our son? He'll grow old and die, can you live with that?" Bella looked away, "When he gets older, whatever his decision will be his own… I suppose…" He gritted his teeth, "I… want you to remain human, Bella. For our son." She looked at him, "Edward…" he glanced at her, "Please." She looked away, "Let me think about this, it's a lot to think about right now. Alright?" He sighed but nodded, "I don't want to change you Bella." She continued to look out the window. "Please, let me think about this." Edward sighed once again, "Also, think of Charlie. He already feels like he's losing you. Will you do that?" She glanced at him, but remained silent. "I Love You, Bella." He whispered, "I Love You… I just need some time to think, it's all happening so fast…" she knew that she wanted to be with Edward forever, she knew that this baby was just as important to her as Edward was. And most of all, she knew Charlie was having a hard time with it all, how would it effect Charlie? She rubbed her temples, everything was a mess as is, and now she has one more worry. If she changes, she'll be with Edward forever. If she doesn't she will grow old and eventually die. But her son… if she does that what will become of him as a mortal? Seeing that she doesn't age like other's Parents. She wasn't sure anymore what she wanted, and time felt as if it was ticking away on everything.


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Gift from the Past:

Chapter 6: Decisions

Bella stared at the ceiling, Edward was hunting with Jasper and Emmett. She sighed to herself then jumped as she felt something cool sit next to her in the dark. "Bella?" she sat up slowly, "Rose?" she blinked, "…What's up?" She could see Rose's face in the pale moonlight, as always she looked beautiful. "I want to talk to you… you know my story… I'm sure Edward told you." Bella nodded, "Yeah… he did." Rose looked away for a moment. "Will you stay human…?" Bella could feel her heart sink to her stomach once again. "I promised Edward… that I'd think about it, Rose… I know how important it is, too you and everyone else. I… I just don't know what I want right now. I do ask though that you'll understand… you have eternity with Emmett… I have only this…" Rose looked away, "Only this? You don't understand what you really have Bella. You and Edward are having a baby. Something Esme, Alice nor I can have!" Bella jumped a slight bit at the tone in Rose's voice, she wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness. Maybe it was both. "I… I know. That's why I need time to think… truly think about all of this. Taking it in." Rose looked at her, "Promise me. You will seriously think about it, cause I would give anything to be in your shoes, Human and having a Baby with the one you love." Bella smiled, she wasn't sure if she should hug her or be afraid, she knows Rose doesn't like her. She slowly hugged Rose, it felt weird. It was the first time she hugged the women. "I'll be honest with you Rose. I'm scared right now…" Rose stiffened at the hug but slowly hugged Bella back, Bella guessed it was only a human like response for Rose to do that. She jumped though as she heard a noise behind her. "Edward." Rose stiffened once again, "Rose? What are you doing?" Rose rose to her feet, "Talking with Bella. I'm allowed to do that, aren't it? Or am I the only one who's not?" She hissed, "No. You can. I was just wondering what you were talking about…?" Edward looked back and forth between the two. Bella turned to face him, "Girl things, Edward…" Edward perked a brow, he could tell Rose was hiding her thoughts, "…Fine." Was all he said and sat next to Bella. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella." Bella nodded as Rose walked out of the room. "Girl things? You and Rose?" he perked a brow at her, "Yes. Stop pestering me about it, please." He nodded, "Alright, alright." He lied back and gently pulled her to lay next to him. She snuggled herself against him, closing her eyes.

Bella woke for the first time in awhile without morning sickness. Edward kissed her forehead as he seen her eyes fluttering slightly. She smiled at the feel of his lips against her skin. "Morning…" she spoke groggily. He chuckled, "Still sleepy after sleeping all that time?" she nodded and sighed, "Time for school?" he chuckled once more, "Yes love. Time for school." She sighed once again. "Aww man…" she hated the rumors flying around as is, now this put her up in the spotlight. She showered and dressed, then made her way downstairs. "Bella, we stocked the house with food for you, for when you're over here." She blinked, "Thank You." Carlisle chuckled, "We can fix you something if you're hungry." She shook her head, "No thanks… the thought of food right now is making me feel queasy." Rose scoffed, "You need to eat, Bella. That's nourishment for the baby too." Bella sighed, "Alright, alright." She grabbed an apple and an orange. "I'll eat the orange now, and on the way there, the apple." She looked to Rose, she seemed satisfied with that. Bella snacked on the orange waiting for Edward, "We're going to be late… what is he doing?" Rose shrugged, "Who knows with Edward." Bella laughed, "Well… the way he drives we'll be fine." Rose frowned, "He better not be driving like a maniac. Edward!" she stormed towards the stairs, within seconds Edward was at the bottom of them, "What?" Rose glared at him, "Are you driving reckless with Bella in the car?" he perked a brow, "Driving my normal, Rose. Why?" she crossed her arms, "Drive human." Edward stared at her, "What? You know I know what I am doing and can handle it." Rose glared at him more, "Edward. Do you want her to puke everywhere in the car? If not, drive normal human style. And besides, don't you think she'd feel safer if you did? Not that she doesn't feel safe with you, but…" Edward sighed, "Fine Rose. I'll drive the way you want…" She smiled triumphantly. "Thank You." She looked to Bella with a smile, Bella placed her palm of her right hand to her head and shook her head. "Oh god…" was all she said and threw away the peel to the orange, she managed to finish the apple before Edward and Rose were done talking. "Hungry much little sis?" Emmett asked with a grin. She glared at him, Rose smacked him. "Leave her alone, at least she's eating." Alice blinked coming down the stairs, "Wow. You guys are noisy. I heard you all from outside as we came back from hunting." Rose sighed, and Bella laughed, "I have a feeling that's going to happen a lot." Edward grabbed their backpacks. "Let's go." Bella blinked, "O-Ok… See ya guys later." She waved and followed Edward out the door. She could tell he wasn't happy about Rose scolding him. "I'm sorry…" she spoke softly to him, "Don't worry about it, she's right I should be taking more precautions." Bella sighed, "You know you would never wreck." He nodded, "Yeah. I know. Though, you getting sick in my car isn't exactly a thought I like." She laughed, "Right." He grinned, he was teasing her.

Bella yawned during history, Edward chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You should go to bed earlier, so you're not so tired." Bella rolled her eyes, "Like that'll solve it. I'm always tired, no matter how much sleep I get." He smiled fondly. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan? Do I need you two to remain after class?" Edward straightened as Bella sighed, "No." they both responded. "Good. Then you're attention please up here." Bella sighed, her stomach swirled and twirled. "Sir… may I be excused?" Edward perked a brow, "For what Ms. Swan?" she held her stomach, "I think I am going to be sick." The teacher raised an eye brow slightly. "By all means, take this pass on your way out… and then head to the nurses office. Mr. Cullen, would you like to escort Ms. Swan?" Edward rose to his feet without answering and followed Bella out the classroom door, "You alright love?" she nodded and ran into the girls bathroom, Edward could hear her getting sick. He cringed. "Guess not…" she held her stomach as she walked back out, "Oi…" she took several slow deep breaths. "Better?" Edward asked curiously. She shook her head, "No." He nodded, "Let's get you to the nurse." He gently picked her up into his arms. "I can walk." He grinned, "I know. But this is faster, and no one is around." He quickly ran then slowed down as they came near the nurses office. "You know that's dangerous…" he nodded, "I know… but I can hear thoughts, remember?" she sighed looked at him, "I know." She slowly opened the door to the nurses office, "Ms. Swan? What can I help you with?" Bella fiddled with her engagement ring, "I'm not feeling too well…" she spoke softly, "Do you need me to call your father?" Bella shook her head, "No…" the nurse rose to her feet grabbing a thermometer. "Under your tongue." Bella did as she was told, Edward sat on a bench out in the hall. He cringed as he spotted Mike walking his way, he had a cast on his hand. "Cullen, we have some unfinished business." Edward hissed, "Well, I don't think you want to fight me, considering you've already messed up your hand at the first attempt." Mike glared at him, "You don't deserve her." Edward hissed once again, "Oh? And who does? You? What about poor Jessica? Just throwing her aside like yesterday's news?" Mike gritted his teeth, "You don't know anything! Leave Jessica out of this." Edward quickly got to his feet. "Leave her out of it? She's your girlfriend and all you do is swoon over Bella all day? How do you think that makes her feel? Hm? I bet it'd make her feel like shit!" he was standing inches away from the other boy now. Both glaring at one another. "You stick to your girl, and leave Bella and I alone, or else." Mike grabbed Edward from the shirt, "Or else what?" Edward hissed, "Or else you'll be in a body bag." Mike laughed, "Who's going to put me in one? You? You're a freak Cullen, and always will be. She's too good for you." Edward hissed through clenched teeth, twisting Mike's arm back without much force, "I told you never to touch me. And you're right, I'm not good enough for her, but for some reason she chosen me, deal with it." He shoved Mike backwards softly, sending the boy to the ground. "Gentlemen. Is there a problem? The principal looked at them." Edward sat back down, "No sir. Just waiting for Bella to get out of the Nurses office." "No sir. Just getting my pain killers for my hand." Mike stated. The principal looked at both of them. "If I see you two again, in what appears to me to be a fight, there'll be phone calls to be made and detentions or suspensions to be written, understood?" they both nodded, "Yes sir." Edward spoke softly, Mike just nodded and then walked into the nurses office as Bella walked out, "Hey Mike." She said softly, he just sighed annoyed, "Hey." Bella looked at Edward, "Take me home, please." He perked a brow. "To Charlie?" she shook her head, "No." he grinned, "I see." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Alright, let's go home." She smiled.

She lay in bed glancing around the room. She waited for Edward to get out of school. She made him go back, saying it'd give her time to rest. Which she did. "How are you feeling?" she jumped at a voice behind her. "Oh, Esme. I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. That soup really helped. Calmed my stomach too." She smiled, "When I was pregnant, I remember eating that. It seemed to help me." Bella slowly sat up, patting the bed spot next to her. Esme slowly sat down, looking at her. "You look like you're feeling better. I'm glad. You have Edward worried." Bella nodded, " I know. I'm sorry to worry all of you." Esme smiled, "Carlisle is home now if you want him to check you over. I think it'd make everyone feel better." Bella nodded, "Alright." She gave Esme a small hug and headed for Carlisle's office, she knocked softly. "Come in, Bella." He spoke gently. "Hey… Esme told me you were here… and thought I should get checked over." He nodded and walked over to her, "What seems to be the problem?" Bella sighed, "I just don't feel good is all, I think I might be coming down with something." He nodded, "Alright let's have a look at you." Bella smiled, "I'm so glad you have stuff here to work with." He chuckled, "I am sure."

Edward walked through the door slowly, "How is she?" he asked Esme, "Carlisle is checking her over now. She seems to be doing better." He sighed relieved, "Good… she didn't look good earlier, so much more pale than normal." Esme nodded, "She has color again in her cheeks. I promise you." He nodded and made his way to Carlisle's office, knocked three times. "Come in Edward. We're just finishing up." Edward slowly entered the room. "How is she doing?" Carlisle smiled, "Baby sounds good, strong heartbeat. She sounds good, just a minor cold." Bella smiled at the sound of that. "How was school?" Edward cringed, "Unbearable without you there." She smiled and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently closer. Deepening the kiss. Carlisle cleared his throat and they pulled apart. "Sorry, Carlisle." Edward rubbed the back of his neck slightly, Bella blushed a deep crimson as Carlisle chuckled. "Take it easy Bella, remember? Oh, Edward can I talk to you?" he nodded, "Sorry." Slowly Bella walked to Alice's room and knocked, "Come in!" the pixie like girl yelled, "Hey Alice." Quickly Alice covered up a bunch of papers, "Hey." Bella perked a brow, "What's that?" Alice shook her head, "Nothing. So, how ya feeling?" Bella sighed, "Fine now. Hey, what are you doing later? I wanna get out of the house…" Alice smiled, "Needing some girl time?" Bella rolled her eyes, "No, Carlisle and Edward are talking about something and I wanna grab some things from Charlie's." Alice nodded, "I can take ya." Bella smiled, "Thanks." Alice quickly wrote a note to Edward and left it on the bed, "There, now he won't worry." She smiled and they made their way to the car. Bella hurried as fast as she could grabbing things from the house, her father wasn't home which made it easier. In no time they were back to the Cullen's home.

Bella lied on hers and Edward's bed. "Have a nice talk?" Edward nodded, "Have a nice time with Charlie?" Bella sighed, "He wasn't home." He just nodded and lied down next to her, his arms wrapping around her lovingly. "I think I've made a decision about our previous conversation on the way home about my mortality or immortality." He perked a brow looking at her, "Oh?" she nodded, "Edward… I want to be with you forever. But… I don't want to remain human… I'm sorry if that sounds selfish… I… Just don't want to lose you. Eventually we will be separated, who knows when, it could be sooner than later." He cringed, "Bella…" she sighed annoyed, "Let me finish. Please." He nodded, remaining silent. "I understand how everyone feels… I really do. But… seems like what I want doesn't matter… I mean, I'm already a year older, and by the time the baby is born I will be another year older. 19. I don't want to change immediately, but definitely before my 20th birthday. Can you live with that compromise?" He lied back looking at the ceiling. "You won't negotiate anymore than that?" she shook her head, "No." He sighed, "And what about the baby? You'll not be living and breathing, or not able to go near you for awhile. How do you think he'll feel?" she looked away, "…I can't wait until he's older. He'll see you never aging… and wonder why we do. If he sees neither of us do, he'll wonder why he doesn't… what do you suppose would be the best answer? Grow old and die? Leaving you?" Edward kissed her lips, "Yes. Growing old." Bella turned her head breaking the kiss. "I can't do it Edward." He hissed, "So that's it then, nothing I say or do will change your mind?" She sighed shaking her head, "No. I want to be with you forever." Edward sat up, "I won't kill you Bella, I won't take your life away." Bella sat up looking at him, "We had a deal." He glanced at her, "Before you became pregnant." She rose to her feet, "So that's how it's going to be? You're going to break your end of the deal? Just like that? Break your word?" Edward gritted his teeth, "Bella… think of the baby… you have to live for him." Bella crossed her arms, "Oh, so I'm just the unreasonable pregnant woman, right? You know what… forget it." She quickly walked out of the room, Edward quickly followed her, "Bella, wait. Don't go." She didn't stop to look at him, she knows she's being selfish but the thought of a life that'll take her away from her son and him was too much. Rose stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Bella…" Bella pushed past her, "Don't." she opened the door and slammed it. Rose looked at Edward silently. Alice gasped, "Edward…" Edward was by Alice's side within a second, "What?" Alice's eyes were hollow, "Victoria… she's here." Edward headed for the door, "I have to find Bella before Victoria does." Rose was next to Edward, "Let's go." He glanced to Rose, "Why are you so willing to help me now?" She looked away, "…Bella is an emotional wreck, she's not going to listen to you right now. Maybe she will me. Knowing how important this topic is to me?" He just stared at her, "I think she'd listen to Alice over you." Rose glared at him, "Shut it, Edward. Let's just go and find her." Quickly they headed out the door.

Bella was already in her truck driving into town. She quickly slammed on the breaks as she saw someone standing in the middle of the road. "What the?!" Her heart fell to her stomach as she realized who it was, "…Oh no…" she slammed the truck into reverse, knowing it wouldn't really do any good. She placed a hand on her stomach with one hand. She wished Edward was there next to her right now. Victoria grinned as she started running towards the truck. "Edward…" was the only thing Bella managed to get passed her lips before came to a sudden stop, her tires still moving against the pavement. She could hear a loud growl from behind them, Edward was there. Bella sighed, even though she was still frightened. Victoria lifted to truck slightly then shoved the truck back, Bella shrieked as the truck jerked backwards. Her hands gripping the wheel trying to gain some control, the truck came to a sharp stop as the rear end smacked into a wide tree. Bella's head hitting the steering wheel hard, she looked up long enough to see Victoria briefly fighting with Edward and Rosalie. Her vision blurred as everything started to go black.


	7. Darkness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Gift from the Past:

Chapter 7: Darkness

Bella slowly opened her eyes, she glanced around her surroundings, "E-Edward…?" within seconds he was next to her side, "I'm here Bella…" he sighed relieved, her voice was scratchy, "W-What happened?" she stammered. He gently stroked her right cheek. "Don't worry about it, Victoria ran off…" she slowly tried to set up but stopped, pain hitting her badly. "Ow… how's the baby?" Edward kissed her forehead, "He's fine… everything is fine. You had us all scared though…" she sighed relieved to hear the baby was doing alright. She winced as she gone to move again, "Lay still love… Carlisle has an IV in you. You've been out for nearly two days." Her eyes widened, "Two days?" he nodded, "Yeah. Your father called and Alice said you weren't feeling good and that you'd call him when you got better." She sighed and nodded, "Alright…" she rubbed her head slightly, "Ow." She murmured. He sighed, "Bella I am so sorry… if it wasn't for the fact that I upset you, you wouldn't be in bed right now hooked up to all this stuff…" she shook her head, "No… Edward, I shouldn't have-…" she stopped when she spotted Rosalie in the doorway, "How are you feeling?" she spoke softly. Bella smiled weakly. "I've been better." She stated with a small smile. Rose nodded and looked at Edward, "Go feed… Alice and I will keep her company." Alice walked in the room after Rose, both staring at Edward. He had dark circles around his eyes, his eyes turning a blackish color, the gold still slightly there. He just nodded and kissed Bella's lips gently, "I'll be back soon." She smiled and nodded, "I'll be here." She joked, he just cringed and walked out. She could hear Emmett and Edward talking about something. She looked at Rose and Alice, "I'm sorry…" Rose looked away, "You could have killed yourself and the baby, Bella." Bella looked away, silently. Alice sat gently next to her, hugging her. "Rose, this isn't the time for this conversation." Rose glanced at Alice, "Oh? And when will it? Her funeral? She's so accident prone and has so many near death experiences." Alice frowned, "Rose… stop. She knows how close she came. She's not stupid." Bella sighed, "I'm still here you know… stop talkin' as if I'm not even here." Her heart began racing, she took a few deep breaths to relax, it hurt her though. Esme walked in, "Both of you, out… you're upsetting her… that's not going to help." Rose turned and walked out without another word, "But… I was only standing up for her…" Alice protested, Esme nodded, "I know, but you two were arguing in front of her. Come back when she's had time to calm down again. If you don't it'll upset Edward, and he's on edge as is…" Alice held her head in defeat. "Alright… I'll talk to you later Bella, ok?" Bella nodded, her breathing starting to regulate. Esme smiled and walked in with a glass of water and a straw, "You must be parched." Bella nodded, "Yeah." She smiled and held the straw to were Bella could take a sip or so of water. "You'd think with all these fluids going into me I wouldn't be." Esme smiled, "Your throat is only sore cause you haven't spoke in 2 days, that's all. Other than that you're healthy as ever." She smiled reassuringly. "Get some rest now. Ok?" Bella nodded and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

Bella woke again with someone gently touching her. She jumped slightly, her heart beginning to race once again, "It's alright Bella, it's just me." Carlisle spoke calmly, soothingly. She nodded and took one shaky deep breath. "Sorry…" she managed to force past her lips. "The IV's are gone?" she looked at him confused, "Yes. You're doing remarkable. The baby is doing great as well." She smiled at the sound of that. "Oh. You had a call a few minutes ago, it read on your cell. Jacob." Bella blinked, she hasn't heard from Jacob in a long time, since Prom. She sighed, "Can… you hand it to me?" he smiled with a nod, "Sure." She looked at him and took the phone, "Edward's not back yet?" Carlisle shook his head, "No. I don't expect him back until tomorrow night. Jasper and Emmett are with him, hunting." She nodded, "Oh, Ok…" he smiled and squeezed her hand, "He'll be back soon Bella, don't worry." She sighed softly, "I know. I just feel so badly about…" she trailed off and looked away, "I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bella. Ok?" She looked at him, a bit shocked. "I will leave you so you can make your phone call." He smiled and she nodded, "Thanks. For everything." He smiled back at her and left the room. Slowly Bella dialed Jacob's number, she sighed as it began ringing. "Hey… is Jacob there? Thanks… Hey Jake, what's up? No. I'm doing good. Um… hang out? Well… now isn't a good time. Yeah. Oh, I'm not at Charlie's right now. Yes… …Jake, stop. I know you don't really like-… Look, if you're just going to be a jerk, I'm hanging up. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, ok? Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes, sighing. She jumped as she heard someone walk into the room, her eyes quickly shot open, "You're back early." She smiled at Edward, "Yeah… I couldn't stand being away any longer." He chuckled and kissed her lips as he sat next to her. "I'm so glad Carlisle removed all that stuff." She nodded, "Me too…" she pulled him to lay next to her, her lips finding his once again. He let himself go for a second then stopped, "Bella… you know we can't." She sighed and nodded, "I know, I know. You told me you could hurt me… I just can't help my hormones." She giggled softly and he chuckled, "Especially right now." She kissed his lips once again, and again he pulled away after kissing her back. "I think tonight, I will stay a distance, at least until you're asleep… for your own good." He purred into her ear and she shuddered. "Ok…" she sighed, his kissed her lips quickly and walked out of the room. Bella sighed once again, closing her eyes letting sleep take her.

She stretched and yawned as the sun shined on her face. "Ugh…" she groaned, she wasn't ready to wake from her dream yet. She felt cool arms wrap around her. She smiled as she opened her eyes to look at Edward. "Morning." He smiled, "Morning beautiful." He purred into her ear, she sighed with another smile. "No school today?" she looked at the clock, he shook his head. "No silly, it's Sunday." She perked a brow, "Oh." She blushed a deep crimson, and kissed his lips. "So what are you doing today?" she asked curiously. He perked a brow, "Well, hoping we would spend time together." He spoke honestly. She smiled, "I was going to go see a friend for a few hours, but… afterwards we can." He perked a brow. "A friend?" she nodded, "Yeah. Jacob." She could feel him stiffen, "I see." She glanced at him, "Is something wrong?" he shook his head, "In town? Or on the res?" she blinked, "Prob on the res, why?" he didn't speak for a few moments then sighed, "Can't it be in town?" she looked at him, dumbfounded. "Are you serious? He's my best friend, Edward. I'm safe with him." He looked away, "…If it's what you want." She nodded, "Yes." She couldn't figure out why they acted the way they did to one another. She was going to ask Jake when she seen him. "Suppose I should get ready." He nodded and let his arms slip from around her. She slowly got up then looked at him, "Stop… you look like I might never come back…" He grimaced at the words she spoke, "Victoria is still out there." She nodded, "I know… I'll call you if anything happens…" he looked away, "Bella, I can't protect you there, I can't go there." She perked a brow, "The Cullen's aren't allowed there…" she spoke faintly. He perked a brow at her, "Hm?" she blushed, "Something Jacob had told me…" he nodded, "I see." She sighed and kissed his lips. "I'll see you in a little while, I'll call just so you know I'm safe, alright?" he nodded. "Promise me that you will call." She sighed, she felt like he was treating her like a child. "Yes. I Promise." He smiled slightly and kissed her lips. "Take my car." He spoke and handed her the keys, "Why can't I take the truck?" then she froze, the truck was messed up right now, she smacked her forehead, "Never mind, stupid question." He chuckled, "It wasn't." She smiled and kissed his lips. "I Love You." He smiled back at her, "I Love You."

Bella sighed and slowly got out of Edward's car, she didn't like how everyone glared at her on the Res. She sighed as she walked up the path to Jake's, she softly knocked. She looked around for a moment, waiting for someone to answer. "I'm out here, Bella!" she heard a yell from the makeshift garage. She slowly made her way out to where she heard him calling. She smiled as she poked her head in. "Hey." He smiled at her, his hair was short. She perked a brow, "You cut your hair?" she asked questionably. "Yeah…" she perked a brow. "Why?" he shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Bella. It was just hair." She sighed and nodded, "Aren't you going to come in?" she smiled slightly, she knew he was going to be upset once he seen her swollen belly. She wasn't disappointed. "…Pregnant?" he gritted through his teeth. Bella nodded, "Yeah." He looked away, "That bloodsucker's?" she blinked, "Excuse me?" he frowned, "…You heard me." She perked a brow, "What do you mean, Bloodsucker?" he gritted his teeth, "Edward Cullen. You know exactly what I'm talking about Bella. Don't play stupid with me… I was ignoring the fact that your rolled with Vampire's, even against everyone's wishes… which trust me, is a lot harder then you'd imagine. But I didn't think you two were that serious!" Bella took a step back, "I don't think it's any of your concern…" he cut her off. "Not any of my concern? You're hanging out with bloodsucker's, having one's kid… who knows what that thing will do to you when-…" she glared at him, "Stop it! This baby… MY Baby… Stop talking about him like he's a devil!" Jacob eyed her. "You're not worried about having a vampire's baby?" She sighed, "Not that it's any of your concern, it's a bit more complicated than that… it is Edward's baby but no bit of a Vampire." He perked a brow, "What are you talking about?" She glared at him, "More so, how do you know what they are?! That's a question I want to know." Jacob looked away, "I can't tell you." She raised her brows, "You can't tell me? You're accusing me of all these things and you can't tell me a simple thing as of how you know what they are?! That's bull Jacob and you know it!" he glanced at her, "I wish I could tell you Bella, I really wish I could… but I'm not allowed." She placed her hands to her hips, "Whatever… I'm going…" she turned to walk away, he quickly ran and grabbed her arm. It felt like fire, he was so warm. "Don't go. Please…" she glanced back at him, "Let go of me." He growled low, "Now, Jake." He let go and stood back, "Bella… I want you to tell me what you meant, it's his baby but no part of the vampire world? What the hell does that mean?" Bella sighed and looked at him, she was still furious but she began explaining to him what she meant. After several hours Jake just stared at her, "…Wow…" his eyes widened, "That's… insane, so you're having his past self's child?" she nodded, "Wow. Bella, you really do attract the weird." She perked a brow, "Now, it's your turn to explain." She glanced at him, he hesitated then started to tell her but stopped when he spotted Sam. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Bella." She perked a brow. "What?" He walked past her, "Jacob!" before she could say anything else he was gone. She frowned and got back into the car, she dialed Edward's number, "I'm on my way home…" she hung it up she was so damn confused, she needed answers.

She walked slowly towards the door as Edward walked out it, "How was your visit?" he asked curiously, "Eventful." She hissed through her teeth, he perked a brow. "I need to know something, and I don't want any more bullshit or run around." His eyes widened in shock at her mood, "Why aren't you allowed there, and why do they hate the Cullen's so much." Edward sighed, "…Bella." She shook her head, "No dammit. You're going to tell me. I am sick of this shit, Edward. I just spent the last few hours explaining to someone that shouldn't know vampire's exist, and does. About how I am pregnant with your child, but has no physical connection to vampire's." Edward sighed, he didn't seem shocked that Jacob knew what he was. "That doesn't bother you? That he knows?" Edward looked away, "Come inside… this may take awhile to explain. I know what their legends say…" Edward cut her off, "Their legends tell you why we're not allowed there." Bella sighed, "Fine. Then explain to me, How he knows what you are? Let me guess, cause the legend's say so… But that doesn't explain why you don't like them…. So explain that to me." As she began to calm down it made sense why and how they knew, but not why Edward didn't like them. "…I shouldn't say." Bella perked a brow, "Screw that. I'm tired of the lies and secrets, Edward." He nodded, "Come inside. I'll tell you everything." After a few hours Bella sat in silence for a long time, "Wolves? Like, Werewolves?" Edward nodded, "Something like that… more like shape shifter. Since they can change at will, from what I understand from reading one of their minds." Bella perked a brow, "And… Jacob? He's one too?" Edward nodded slowly then looked away, "I shouldn't be saying anything…" Bella sighed, "I'll tell him I figured it out… that no one told me…" Edward looked at her, "After the way he treated you, you're planning on hanging out with him again?" she nodded, "Yes." He frowned, "I don't like that Bella… what if he gets mad at you, they can't control when they change if they're mad. If you're standing to close then…" Bella nodded, "I'll keep my distance." Edward hissed, "I can't protect you there if something happens, I can't go there, even if I knew about it… The treaty would be broken." Bella wrapped her arms around him, "He's my friend, none-the-less…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You attract trouble, Bella… don't forget that." She smiled slightly, "I haven't. Believe me." She kissed his lips softly then jumped. "What's wrong?" he looked at her worried, "I… I felt him move…" her hands immediately touched her stomach. A smile formed to her lips as she watched her stomach, she quickly grabbed his hands. "Feel that?" he nodded, his eyes widening. "Wow…" was all he managed to say. Rose slowly walked into the room and blinked, "Something wrong?" Bella looked at her, "Come here Rose." Her voice had excitement in it, Rose perked a brow and she grabbed the other girls hands, placing them next to Edward's. "You feel that?" Rose's eyes widened, then a smile formed to her lips. Then she called for everyone else to get in there, within seconds everyone was placing a hand on Bella's stomach. She slowly backed away, though Edward pulled her to sit on his lap. "Alright everyone… I think that's enough baby feeling." Alice and Rose spoke at the same time, "Yeah… to many cold hands." Bella teased, though her eyes showed how she was tired. Edward gently lifted her and took her to their room, laying her down on the bed. "Lay with me?" he nodded, "As long as you behave." She perked a brow, "I Promise." He chuckled and sat next to her for a moment before laying down and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, closing her eyes.

Morning came quickly it seemed, Bella yawned and stretched as always. She blinked when she didn't feel Edward next to her. She sat up and grabbed a note laying next to her, 'Bella, I will be back later. Had some things I had to do, I will see you soon. If you do go to Jacob's… be careful. Please. I Love You. –Edward.' She smiled at the letter, he had such beautiful handwriting, compared to her own. She sighed and made her way to the shower, she slowly dressed herself. She wore a shirt that showed her swollen belly more, she didn't worry about if Jake would get upset now. With him knowing the full story now. Bella sighed as she used Edward's Volvo, she missed the truck. Her truck. She made her way up Jake's driveway. He walked towards her. "Where's the truck?" She sighed, "Wreck… unfortunately." He perked a brow, "You alright?" she nodded, "I'm here aren't I?" he chuckled, "Guess that was a dumb question huh." She nodded, "You think?" she teased. "Look, Bella I'm sorry about yesterday…" she shook her head, "It's ok… I did some research, on Vampire's natural enemies… and… with what you told me before, about being from Wolves…" he stiffened, "So… you know." She nodded, "Yeah." He looked away, "So you know why we hate them so much." She sighed, "But they're not like other vampire's, Jake… they don't harm humans." He perked a brow, "Oh, really?" he grabbed her wrist and she winced, "Then what about this?" she looked away, "That was cause of a tracker named James… If Edward hadn't… sucked the venom out… I would be like him right now." She looked at him. He sighed, "Guess I owe him one on being a bloodsucker. Only one, though." She sighed, "Stop… I won't come over anymore if you keep acting like this." He sighed, "…What's that?" he pointed to the engagement ring, "……" she didn't answer for a long time, "Bella, you're not actually going to marry that blood sucker, are you?!" she nodded, "I am going to marry, Edward." She emphasized on his name. Jacob cringed, "No. No way. I won't let you." Bella perked a brow, "You won't let me? You don't have a say in the matter, Jake." He glared at her, "I'll tell Charlie what they are." She took a step back, "And break your treaty?" he frowned, "….Guess I can't do that." She nodded, "No, you can't. It's not your decision on who I do or do not marry. So don't even try telling me I can't marry him. Because I am." She turned and started walking away. "Really? What if I told Charlie I don't think he's good for you, that I think he's more trouble then you should be near, I mean look at you Bella, you're having a baby from when he was HUMAN. WAS HUMAN. He's not anymore!" She glared at him, "I DO NOT CARE. I LOVE HIM, So get over it!" she quickly flung open the car door and got in. "Bella, please. Don't marry him… I… I love you." She perked a brow, "I'm… Sorry Jake. I'm … marrying Edward." She pulled the car door shut, and started the car. She could see tears forming in his eyes. She pulled away quickly. Jacob took off running, she could see him in her rearview mirror, and in an instant he changed. A wolf was running off. She stopped the car, she knew she hurt him. Night was falling, she felt bad. She wanted to turn around and comfort her friend, but she knew right now he need alone time. She just hoped the darkness didn't consume him, further into the hate for the Cullen's for what she had told him.


	8. Little Pleasure, Little Pain

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Warning: Minor Lemon

Gift from the Past:

Chapter 8: What's a Little Pleasure Without a Little Pain

Bella sighed, School was going to be long. She smiled at Edward who kissed her cheek as they walked about to the school doors. "Bella… are you sure you're alright? You haven't really said anything all weekend." She sighed, "I'm worried about Jake. He didn't take the news very well." He perked a brow, "News?" she nodded, "Yeah. He knows about the engagement." He grinned, she frowned at him. "Stop that. You shouldn't be happy that he's hurting." He sighed, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" she sighed and kissed his lips. "Of course." He grinned. "You ready?" she shook her head, "No. What other choice do I have though?" he chuckled, "We could ditch today." She perked a brow. "And do what?" he purred into her ear, "Lay in bed all day." She glanced at him, "Now you know I can't do that… I'll want more." He sighed with a nod, "True. My little Nymph." He teased, which made her pout. He chuckled and led the way into the school.

Bella sighed, as she waited in the car for Edward. She chewed on her thumb nail a bit then jumped as someone tapped on her window. "Mike… what's up?" she spoke as she slightly opened her door. "I wanted to say sorry for the way I've been acting." She perked a brow, "Oh?" he nodded, "Yeah. Something Edward said made me think… about Jessica." Bella nodded. "Yeah… it's cool… Hey, how's your hand?" she pointed to his broken hand, "Broken. Doc said it'll be about 6-8 weeks before this cast thing is off." Bella nodded, "Hey… you wanna hang out with Jess and I one of these days?" Bella perked a brow. "As a double date?" she blinked, he cringed a small bit then nodded, "Yeah…" she smiled, "I'll talk to Edward about it and get back with you?" he nodded, "Sure. …I'll see you later Bella." He smiled some and walked away, Edward quickly opened the car door and looked at her as she shut hers. "What'd Mike want?" He looked at her curiously. "To know if we wanted to double date with him and Jess. Though, I'm pretty sure, Angela and Eric would be there too." He remained silent for a moment, then got out of the car. "Mike!" Mike stopped and turned, "What?" Edward took a slow deep breath, "This weekend good?" Mike blinked several times, "Sure. How's Saturday?" Edward looked at Bella who nodded, "Alright." He got back into the car and started it. Bella glanced down at her phone, "Angela." She answered it, "Hey, what's up? Saturday? Yeah. Busy that day… Oh, we'll be there. We just talked to Mike. Haha… Yeah. Alright, we'll see you tomorrow and figure out the rest then, ok? Yeah, Later." She hung up the phone, "Angela and them will be there too." He grinned, "Figured as much, as you said. They'll be there." She smiled, "Think your mind reading is rubbing off on me?" he chuckled, "You're silly." He kissed her cheek and put the car in drive. "So, what do you want to do today? We'll be having the house to ourselves for awhile." She perked a brow, "Well…" he looked at her, "Anything but that." She pouted, "…Fine." He sighed but stayed silent. She glanced out the window, silently as well.

Bella slowly began to get undressed down to her under clothes. She was putting on pajama's, "Hey Bella, I have a-…" Edward paused as he looked over her mostly naked form. Her belly stuck out a bit, she blushed. "…Beautiful." Was all he managed to force past his lips. She blushed even a deeper crimson then. Slowly he walked over to her and placed his lips to hers. She willingly kissed back. Before she knew it they were both on the bed, his shirt halfway unbuttoned. "Bella…" he breathed and kissed down her neck slowly, passionately. She shivered from his cool lips pressing against her warm skin. He looked up at her, his eyes were full of lust and passion. She smiled at him, it took only a few moments for him to quickly remove himself from their tangled bodies. She sighed, "…You were controlling yourself…" he looked away, "For now." She sighed once again, "Can't we… just… try?" he looked at her, "I wouldn't be just risking your life, but the baby's as well Bella." She sighed, "I'm sorry Bella." She rose to her feet, her lips pressing against his quickly as he finished his sentence. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He tried not to kiss back but lost to his own desire to do so. She slowly wrapped an leg around him awkwardly, within seconds she found themselves back on the bed, his shirt fully off now. She took a slow shaky breath. "We'll just try…" he sighed, "Try." She smiled and kissed his lips once again, her undoing his pants. He breathed into the kiss slightly, his lips kissing down her neck once again. She took a shaky deep breath, but sighed when Edward stopped again. "What?" she looked at him, he glanced to the door. If he could be blushing he would be at that moment along with her. Emmett grinned, "Wow. Way to go Edward. Finally becoming a Man?" Edward hissed, "Shut up, Emmett." Emmett just grinned. Bella sighed, then gently started kissing down Edward's neck, she didn't care if Emmett was right there. He'd get the hint to leave. Edward pulled away slightly, Bella wrapped her legs tighter around him. "Aww, poor baby brother not going to let the Prego have what she wants? I'll leave again and let everyone know you want alone time." Before Edward could object Emmett was gone. Bella smiled at him as he looked back at her, he sighed then kissed her lips lovingly. "I'm not letting you go… until we at least try." She whispered in his ear, and he sighed. "We'll try." She smiled. "But, right now I'm not in the mood anymore…" he spoke honestly. She sighed, "Well…" he smiled and wiggled his way from her arms, sitting next to her. She smiled, "Then we'll talk for awhile… We should start thinking on names." She smiled again, he nodded. "Yeah."

Several hours passed and they were still talking, the others were still not home. Bella smiled and gently kissed his lips as they sat for awhile in silence, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He gently wrapped his arms around her as she slipped a leg around him. She pulled back from the kiss for a moment, undoing his pants once again. This time he didn't stop her, he stiffed as she slowly removed them from his body. She smiled as his body slightly shimmered in the pale moonlight. "Beautiful…" she smiled, gazing over him. He grinned, "Not like you." She blushed and she gently climbed up onto him, straddling him. Leaning forwards she kissed his lips gently, his arms wrapping around her. In an instant she was on her back, she gasped slightly at the motion. She pressed her lips to his once again. Moaning softly as she felt his member press against her. She shivered, her legs immediately wrapping around him, he pressed his lips hander to hers. It hurt a little, but she didn't care. Slowly and gently he removed her undergarments. He gazed at her naked body, she blushed a deep crimson. She slowly tugged at his boxers, he willingly let her get them off. She smiled, her heart was racing so fast she thought it was going to burst from her chest. She wrapped her legs once again around him, he glanced at her hesitating for a moment. "Bella…" she smiled, "I'm sure, Edward… you promised to at least try…" he sighed and nodded, kissing her lips tenderly he eased himself into her, she shivered as did he. She softly moaned his name into his ear, which only caused him to move in and out of her faster. She closed her eyes, kissing his lips passionately. He pressed his lips hard against hers, his pace picking up faster and faster. She shuddered, she was nearing her end so quickly. She moaned and arched her back, her nails scratching against his back. He broke the kiss and she could hear something tear behind her head, he moaned into the bed, him coming to his release as well. She panted, trying to catch her breath. He rolled off of her and wrapped her arms around him. "…W..Wow…" was all she managed to say, he nodded his breathing just as heavy as hers. She blinked as she turned to look at him. "…My pillow…" she whined a bit, he chuckled. "Sorry love…" she smiled, "I don't care." She snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "So… does this mean we can do this more often?" he perked a brow. "Bella…" she sighed, "You didn't hurt me… I promise." He sighed, "We'll see when the morning comes… Now… sleep." He kissed her forehead gently. She sighed and nodded, cuddling herself to his chest as he covered them up, he positioned the pillow so they could share it as well.

Bella woke with a smile, though it hurt to smile. She sighed and glanced in a mirror. She could hear Edward talking to someone downstairs, and from the sound of it, it was Emmett. Her lips were slightly swollen and purple. "Damnit… he's going to freak." She sighed and placed a soft nude colored lipstick on once she was out of the shower and dressed. "…That didn't help…" she sighed to herself. Slowly she made her way downstairs, "Edward became a official Vampire Man!" boomed Emmett's voice, Edward hissed, "Shut up, Emmett. Not everyone is physically involved like you and Rose." She could hear Emmett laugh once again, "Baby sister, good morning! Sleep well?" Emmett grinned and teased, Bella smiled slight, oh god did it hurt to do that. "Like a baby." she forced a smile. Edward's face fell, "You ok?" he slowly walked over to her, she nodded. "You're wearing lipstick…" she nodded again, "Felt like something different?" He perked a brow and grabbed a wet rag and wiped it off, she looked away, her lips, neck and collarbone areas were bruised. He sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry." Bella perked a brow. "For what?" he glanced at her, "Hurting you." Emmett walked over to Bella, "Damn, he got you good." She smacked him on the arm, "Ow… Shut up Emmett… it's not that bad." Emmett nodded in agreement. "True. You have good self control Edward, wish I did on things." Edward looked at him and blinked, "It could have been worse." Emmett spoke honestly, "You're right, it could have, which is why it can't happen again." Bella's eyes widened, she was furious. "You're worried about a few bruises? I get worse than that from everyday walking!" Edward stepped back, he hasn't seen Bella this angry before. Emmett slowly backed away as well, "Wooow… Prego's sex bliss is over." He spoke to Edward, "Fuck off, Emmett!" Bella turned around and grabbed her backpack, "Such bullshit Edward… Why don't you just admit to yourself that you have more self control then you believe… but fine, if you'd rather go through the rest of our lives never touching again… Whatever…" the tears burned her eyes as they began to fall. Emmett elbowed Edward, "Dude… you really hurt her feelings…" Edward glared at Emmett. "Thanks for stating the obvious…." He grumbled, "Bella, wait don't go… the last time you stormed off…" She turned and glared at him, "Oh I remember the last time. That's why Alice is taking me." She looked at Alice who was walking down the stairs. The pixie like girl blinked, "Ok." She looked at Edward, "We'll… see you at school?" he sighed and nodded, he glared at Emmett though, "What'd I do to get that look? You're the one freaking out over 4 bruises…"

Alice looked at Bella as they pulled into the school parking lot. "…You ok?" Bella looked at her, she was drying her eyes. "Yes. Just… I don't know, I feel like crying, or hitting something and I don't know which one I want to do first…" Alice blinked, "I'm kinda glad in a way, I can't be pregnant… it does weird things to you." Bella laughed some, "Tell me about it… you want sex a lot, you want to cry, eat, sleep… be irritable… you name it, it makes you it." Alice nodded, "I can see. It's like being bi-polar without actually being it?" Bella blinked, "Uh… not that bad." They both laughed, "Here comes Jazz and Edward…" Bella sighed and nodded, the boys walked over to them. Edward said nothing, Jazz just smiled at Bella slightly, "…Better?" she shrugged, "Sure? And don't use your ability on me, Jasper… I need to feel things." She looked at Edward, "…Sorry… For getting angry at you… you just hurt me saying that." He looked at Alice and Jasper, they both quickly walked off. "Bella, what if next time I can't control myself like last night? Those bruises could be much worse, not to mention…" She placed her hand to his lips, "Stop. You said we'll try, if you don't think you can handle it, every time we do it, then stop… I know you can do that… you've done it so many times before, Edward." He sighed with a nod, "Alright. But… as long as we have it clear…" she sighed, "Edward. I got it. Ok? We'll try, if you don't feel right, we stop. That's that." He sighed with a nod, kissing her lips very gently. "Just… if I do get bruises like this again, don't make it sound like you're rejecting me… that hurts." He sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that, I'd love to make love to you over and over again…" he kissed her lips and purred into her ear, "As long as your body and my control could handle it." She shivered, "Now who needs to behave." He stuck his tongue out slightly with a laugh. "Hehe." She rolled her eyes, "Let's get school over with… I'm hungry and want lunch to get here fast." He laughed, "Alright."

Edward glanced at Bella as she grabbed several things from the fridge. He perked a brow, "What are you making?" she smiled, "Hmm… not sure yet. It all sounded good." He grimaced, "None of that looks good, not together at least… is that… pickles with chocolate on them?" she nodded, he looked away, "That is so gross love. Really." She blinked, "It tastes good." She shrugged and took another bite, Edward looked away, "Whatever you say love… Whatever you say." Alice walked in, "What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to get sick, Edward?" he nodded and pointed to what Bella was eating, Alice made a face. "Oh that's just gross looking.. Pickle and…" Edward finished her sentence, "Chocolate." Alice made another face, "No wonder you're going to be sick. That's just disgusting!" Esme laughed as she walked by the room, "Oh you two stop it, leave her alone. If it's not hurting her, let her eat it. But, Bella dear, easy on the chocolate ok? Moderations." Bella sighed and nodded, sticking the chocolate syrup back in the fridge. She then grabbed a bowl, and some cereal. She cut up some fruit and placed it into the bowl with the cereal then poured milk over it. "Mmm…" she took a bite. Alice and Edward just watched her, "From Not normal food, to Normal… you have one hell of an appetite there, Bella." Emmett spoke as he walked over to his siblings. "At least that's better then what I heard you were eating." Bella rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Shush you. It tasted good… I thought at least…" Edward chuckled. "I bet… …Not." He whispered the last part. She perked a brow, barely hearing him. "What was that?" he shook his head, "Nothing Love, Nothing." She frowned and took another bite. Rose gently kissed the back of Emmett's neck as she walked by, he grinned. "Later guys." He followed her up the stairs. Bella blinked, "…Gross… don't wanna know about that…" Alice laughed, "And we want to know about your sex games?" Bella blushed, "Hey… I can't help it…" Alice laughed once again, "I know, I know… Hormones are a human thing by nature, and pregnancy hormones are worse yet." Bella nodded, "Yeah." She took another bit, finishing off her cereal. "Gleh… I ate to much…" she whined rubbing her belly, Edward blinked, "Are you whining?" she nodded, "So?" he chuckled, "Let's get you to bed love." She followed him up the stairs, "Have fun." Alice spoke teasing, "Not going up there for that, Alice." She rolled her eyes, "You say that now… but later…" he glared at her, "Shush." She giggled, Bella leaned against Edward half asleep. "Eat and then sleep… that's not good…" she shrugged, "Sorry." He smiled and kissed her forehead, laying her down on the bed then laying next to her and covering them up.

Bella rolled over, the clock illuminated a red glow, 3:00AM. She sighed, "Bella?" she rolled back over to face him, "Yeah, Edward?" she spoke softly. "What's the matter love? You should still be sleeping." She sighed and nodded, "I can't sleep all of a sudden…" she sat up and straddled him, kissing his lips. "Bella… what are you doing?" she kissed his lips hard, or at least as hard as she could without hurting herself. "I… want you… now." She purred into his ear. His eyes widened at the demand in her voice, "Bella…" she placed her lips to his again before he could finish his sentence. He wrapped his arms around her, giving in to her request without another complaint, until the sun began to rise.

Bella woke as she did the morning before, even though she honestly didn't sleep long, she was more sore this time though. She winced a bit, "Ow…" she mumbled, Edward just stared at her from the couch, "What…? What's wrong?" he shook her head, "I'm sorry I hurt you…" she sighed, "Edward… it's just my shoulder, look. No bruise, I think it's from the strange position we tried…" she giggled and he grinned some. "Promise?" she nodded, "Edward… I'm fine." She rose to her feet then quickly sat down again. Within seconds he was at her side, "What is it? What's wrong?" she held her forehead, "Stood up to fast." She laughed some and kissed his lips. She slowly got to her feet once again and looked at him, "See? Fine." She smiled to reassure him. He sighed and nodded, "Alright." She showered and got dressed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled at Carlisle as he walked out of it, "Morning Bella, sleep good?" she blushed, she knew they all must have heard them early this morning. He chuckled, "Hungry? I can fix you something to eat for breakfast." She smiled, "That'd be nice. Thanks." He smiled, "What would you like to have?" she thought for a moment, "French toast?" he grinned, "Ah, something I had learned how to make over the past several years, just never had a chance to make it here yet." She smiled, "I'm looking forwards to it." He chuckled, and prepared her what she wanted. Edward chuckled, "Oh no, Bella is on the kitchen spree again." She glared at him, "Shush you… Carlisle offered, I accepted." He chuckled again, Carlisle looked at Edward confused. "She was eating pickles and chocolate syrup last night… then a bowl of cereal with fruit cut up into it." Carlisle looked at her, "Chocolate with Pickles? That's… interesting." Bella sighed, You can say it, gross." He chuckled, "Alright then, it's gross sounding." She smiled as he plated her food and poured some maple syrup on it after buttering it. "There you go. You should have Edward cook you something one day." Bella looked at him, "You can cook?" he nodded, "Yes, I can cook. Don't act so shocked, we do have to appear to be human, remember?" she nodded. "Yeah… but when did you have to cook in front of humans?" He perked a brow, "Uh…" she froze then started laughing. "Wow… can't picture you in-…" she couldn't even finish the sentence, "What's so funny?" Emmett asked with a grin, "Edward…" he looked at Edward, "Is she alright?" Edward nodded, "Just laughing at where I had to cook in class…." Emmett chuckled, "Oh yeah, don't forget to tell her about the pink apron." Edward hissed, "Shut it." Bella perked a brow, "Pink… Apron?" she tried not to laugh, Edward leaned close to her ear. "Keep it up and you'll really be sore tonight." He grinned, "Bring it." She grinned back. "Whoa whoa whoa! Keep your sex talk for the room. And by the way Edward, You must have been doing something right cause we heard you two most of the night." Edward hissed, glaring at Emmett. Emmett grinned, "Bet you couldn't do that again. Baby brother." Edward swung at Emmett, Emmett laughed and jogged to the back door. "Bring it boy!" he teased, Edward ran at him full force knocking him to the ground. Bella quickly rose to her feet. Rosalie sighed, "Will you two grow up, jeez…" Emmett laughed, "That's what I'm trying to get Edward to do, Babe." Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh brother…" Bella looked to Rose who gently was feeling on her tummy. "He is full of movement today, hm?" Bella nodded, Edward was next to her in a second. He was all a mess. His hand gently touched her belly, "Wow… he's a wiggly little guy." Bella nodded, "He's been like that since 3:00AM." Emmett walked back in. "Would have thought you two's actions would have lulled him asleep." Emmett snicker and Rose smacked his arm, "Ow, Babe… I was just joking." She glared at him, "Stay out of their sex life, Emmett." Emmett looked at Bella, "What's a Little Pleasure Without a Little Pain, hm?" he winked at her, and flinched, Rose has smacked him again. "Emmett." She warned, Bella laughed. "No fun, that's what." She grinned and kissed Edward's lips, he sighed and shook his head. "You two are … something else." Rose nodded in agreement. "I think Emmett is rubbing off on Bella." Edward nodded, "Me too." Bella looked at Emmett. He grinned and messed up Edward's hair as he passed. "You're going to be late." Edward nodded, "You finished?" Bella sighed, "Yeah. Full. Thanks Carlisle." She yelled as they headed out the door. "Oh, Alice, when you stop by the hospital, can you bring Rose?" Alice blinked, "Yeah." Rose blinked, "Why?" Bella smiled, "5th month ultrasound, and I want my sisters there…" Rose's eyes widened, "Sister's…" Alice smiled, "She is marrying Edward." Rose nodded with a smile.


	9. Definitely Unexpected

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Warning: Don't read the last part if you have a weak stomach or are easily offended by certain things.

Gift From The Past:

Chapter 9: Definitely Unexpected

Bella sat in the ultrasound room, Edward smiled at her. "Rose and Alice are here. So is Esme." Bella smiled, "I hope they hurry up, I wanna see the baby…"Edward nodded. "As do I." He smiled and kissed her lips as the ultrasound technician came in. "Aw." She said with a smile, Bella blushed. "Alright, let's have a look at this baby." She smiled to them and Bella lied back, she took a slow deep breath as the tech spread warm petroleum jelly onto her stomach then smoothed it out with the paddle. "Ah, there he is." She pointed to his little head, arms, legs and even pointed out to how they know for certain he was a boy. Bella smiled and looked at Edward who stared at the screen. "I'll print you out some pictures." She spoke softly, they both smiled. "Thanks. Bella spoke softly." The tech nodded, "You're welcome. Everything looks good, 100% healthy baby boy." Bella smiled, as did Edward. "Alright, I will hand these to you, and Dr. Cullen is in his office waiting for you." She smiled then left the room. "Wow… he's got bigger fast." Edward nodded, "Still wiggly." Bella laughed and got dressed, Edward watched her contently. She perked a brow. "Don't even think it now." He sighed, "Sorry love." She giggled and grabbed her jacket and his hand, they walked to Carlisle's office, the other's were already there. "So, how's the baby?" Rose asked eagerly. Bella smiled, "See for yourself." She grabbed the pictures from Edward and handed them to her. She gasped, "Wow." Bella smiled, "So have you two thought of any names?" Esme asked curiously, "Well, Edward Jacob, so far is what we came up with." Rose perked a brow. "Jacob? The wolf?" Bella nodded, Rose crossed her arms. "…Don't see why he'd have his name in there." Bella opened her mouth to speak but Edward cut her off, "He's her best friend, Rose. She cares about him." Rose sighed, "Fine."

Edward smiled at her as they drove home, the Carlisle said they're doing fine. Bella smiled at him, "Can we stop by Charlie's before we head home? I'm afraid he hasn't been eating right." Edward nodded, "And drop off a picture for him." Bella smiled, "Yeah." She took a slow deep breath as they came to a stop in front of the house. Charlie was just walking out the door. "Hey kids." He waved, he was oddly in a good mood. "What's up dad?" Bella asked curiously, Edward grinned and whispered. "He's got a girlfriend down at the diner." Bella looked at him shocked, "Really?" she whispered back and he nodded, "Got a date dad?" He froze, "…Yeah." He spoke hesitantly. Bella smiled, "Good for you. What happened to the Lady's man that wanted to stay single?" He chuckled, "Well, I figure if my 18 year old daughter is getting married and having a family, she's not going to have that much time for her old man anymore." Bella sighed, "Dad… I'd still cook for you if you wanted." He smiled, "No, No. That's not your job, Bella. You concentrate on that baby boy." He smiled and opened her car door. "So… have you felt him move yet?" Bella nodded, "Yeah, feel. He's moving now." He perked a brow, "Really?" she nodded and he placed a hand to her stomach, "Wow. He's a wiggly thing… boy." He quickly corrected himself as he seen her frown. "Should nickname him wiggles." Edward chuckled, Bella glared at them both. "No. Definitely not!" Edward and Charlie quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry." They both apologized quickly. Charlie walked over to Edward's door after shutting Bella's. "Has she been this emotional a lot?" he whispered to Edward. "Yeah…" Edward whispered back and Charlie grinned, "Glad it's you and not me dealing with it." Edward frowned, "Thanks?" Charlie chuckled, he may not still like the idea of it all. But he was trying, for Bella to be supportive. Edward knew that. "What are you two whispering about?" She perked a brow, "Nothing Bells. Nothing. Man talk." She crossed her arms, "Since when do you two have 'Man' Talk?" she asked questionably. "Now." Charlie spoke smoothly. She rolled her eyes, "Alright dad, get to your date before you're late." He smiled, "See you kids." Bella smiled and waved as they backed out and drove off.

( 4 months Later )

Bella looked at Edward, "We need to talk." She spoke seriously as she walked into the living room from the bathroom. He blinked, looking up from his homework. "Ok. What's up love?" She sat down next to him, "About the wedding." He blinked once again. "Alright. What's up?" he gently kissed her very swollen belly. "Well… I'm 9 months pregnant… and the baby is going to be here soon. So, just figured it's something we need to talk about." He nodded, "There's no rush, Bella." Bella smiled, "I know. But, I just want everything out not, before I'm too tired to talk about it." He perked a brow. "Too tired?" she nodded, "Yeah… you're not going to take care of him all the time at night, Edward. You do have hunting you'll have to do." He nodded, "Ah, I see." She smiled and kissed his lips. Alice skipped into the room, "Just the other person I need to talk to." Bella spoke nervously. "Who? Me?" Alice blinked, and Bella nodded. "What's up, Bella?" Bella laughed, "You already know. So stop pretending." Alice grinned, "Just say it." Bella smiled, "Do your thing, Alice. On this wedding." The pixie like girl clapped her hands and hugged her, "Yay! Oooohhhh I can't wait to get started…" She smiled, "Hmm… I get complete control of it?" Bella nodded, "I don't have the time, and Edward wont either really…" She looked at him, he smiled. Edward sat there silently for a moment, thinking about what Bella had said, 'You do have hunting you'll have to do.' He pondered if she'd changed her mind. "Bella… Have you thought about the other thing… we talked about?" she perked a brow, "…Yeah, I've thought about it." She spoke softly, "We'll talk about that later…" he nodded, "Alright." Bella sighed and sat down, "Can I borrow your car today? I wanna go into town for some things…" He perked a brow, "I can't come along?" she shook her head, "No. I need some me time, Edward." He nodded, "Alright, just be careful…" he handed her the keys. She smiled and kissed his lips, "I'll be back soon to finish our conversation. Try to keep Alice under control a bit?" he chuckled, "I'll try."

Bella sighed as she glanced over several maternity items, she was starting to outgrow the maternity clothes she had. She promised Alice when she went shopping for more she'd make sure they were fashionable. She sighed, and grabbed several pairs of clothes and walked up to the cashier. She grabbed the card Edward had given to her. She hated using the Cullen's money. She swiped the card and smiled, "Here you go Miss. Congrats on the baby." She smiled, "Thanks." She walked out of the store then stopped, she sighed as she looked around, "Bella!" she heard a voice behind her, "Hey Jess. What's up? Haven't seen you since we all hung out?" she smiled, "Yeah been busy. I'm surprised the guys got a long." Bella nodded and laughed. "Wow, look at you." She rubbed Bella's belly. "You look like you're about to pop." Bella nodded, "Yeah my due date is today." Jessica's eyes widened, "So soon?" Bella nodded, "I know." Jess smiled, "I gotta get going, but you'll keep me posted right?" Bella nodded, "Yeah." She smiled and waved, "Later!" Bella made her way to the car. She started it up then sighed, she was happy that was over with. It felt awkward with people fussing over her belly. She hated it now. She sighed relieved she was back at the house in no time. She quickly walked in, Edward smiled. "How was shopping?" she smiled, "Fun." She said with sarcasm and hurried to the bathroom. He blinked, "Wow, you weren't even gone a hour and already have to go again?" she frowned, "Shush!" he chuckled, "I'll be upstairs love." She sighed, "Alright." She hurried up stairs and smiled as he lied on the bed naked, "Oh, really?" he grinned, "Really." She giggled and quickly joined him with a smile.

She sighed as she heard the alarm clock going off. "Remind me why we have that again in a house full of vampire's who never sleep?" she spoke annoyed, "You're cranky if we try waking you up, and stay that way all day." He answered honestly. She scoffed, "I am not cranky." He chuckled, "If you say so love." She sighed, "…You know what today is?" he nodded, "Yeah. I do." She smiled slightly, he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry love the baby will be here soon." She sighed once again, "I was due yesterday." He chuckled, "You know that's not how it exactly works." She frowned, "It should." He chuckled once again, "You're so cute when you pout." He teased. She giggled and pushed him off the bed, or at least tried. He grinned, she frowned. "Couldn't just amuse me?" he chuckled, "You'd want me to fall off the bed?" she laughed, "It'd be funny to watch it." He frowned, "Aren't we in a mood this morning." She grinned, "You have no idea." He perked a brow then grinned, "I'd love to take care of that for you love, but time to get ready for school." She sighed, Alice poked her head in and Bella quickly covered up, "Sorry guys, but Bella I have a outfit I want you to wear today. Ok?" She blinked, "Ok." The pixie like girl smiled brightly, "It's hanging in the bathroom for you." Bella nodded then put Edward's shirt on and waddled to the bathroom. Edward chuckled as he watched her. "I'll be downstairs love." He kissed her and walked away. "Ok." She showered as quickly as she could, then blinked at the outfit. "A… Dress?" She blinked, "Aliiice." Alice poked her head into the bathroom, "Yeah?" Bella pointed to the maternity dress. "Why a dress?" Alice pouted, "I thought it'd be cute." Bella sighed, "Alright, just this once." Alice beamed brightly. "Yay." She poked her head back out and shut the door. Bella slowly got dressed and then headed down the stairs after brushing her hair and teeth. Edward perked a brow, "Wow… you look stunning today." She rolled her eyes, "Can we just get going? I'm not hungry today…" he nodded. "Alright…"

Bella fidgeted during science, Edward glanced at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded, her heart beat quickened. He watched her carefully. She winced slightly, "Bella?" she smiled slightly to him, "Just a little pain…" he perked a brow, "A little pain?" she nodded, "I'll be right back… bathroom break…" she sighed and raised her hand, "May I have a pass to use the bathroom….?" She blushed and the teacher nodded, "Come and get it." She slowly walked up to the teachers desk and grabbed the pass. She smiled back at Edward who still had a look of concern on his face. She slowly washed her hands then splashed herself with cool water. She sighed and started to head back to the classroom then stopped, she gripped the wall tightly. "Ow…" she looked down at the floor as she felt a gush of liquid run down her legs. She winced holding onto her stomach with her free hand. Edward tapped his foot on the floor after several minutes had passed, he raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Cullen? Can I go check on her… she wasn't feeling to great today… and she's slightly overdue." The teacher perked a brow, "Grab the pass on your way out…" he said softly. Edward quickly got up from his seat and snatched the pass, he headed straight towards the girls bathroom. Once he spotted Bella sitting on the floor he full out sprinted down the hall. "Bella!" She took a slow deep breath, "Call Carlisle… Now." He looked at the puddle of water on the floor 12in away. "I'll call him on the way to the hospital." He quickly picked her up, He passed Angela in the hall. "Is everything alright?" Edward stopped for a second, "Tell the office I'm taking Bella to the hospital, she's in laybor." Bella cried out in pain, "Oh... God…" Angela nodded, "Hurry." She took off running for the office, as did Edward for his car.

Bella cried softly, each contraction coming and going quickly now. Edward sighed, he felt helpless. "Carlisle, can't we give her something for the pain?" Carlisle shook his head, "It's going to quickly Edward, she's already at 8cm… too later for pain killers." Bella gritted her teeth, her muffling a cry. Edward held her hand and she squeezed it hard then took a slow deep breath. "You're doing great Bella. It'll be over soon." Carlisle reassured her. She nodded with a weak smile. Edward kissed her forehead, "It's alright love…" she sighed once again nodding. She gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand once again. He gently rubbed a cool rag on her forehead. "Edward… Renee, Phil and Charlie are here." Edward nodded, "Here that Bella?" she nodded and took several deep slow breaths, Carlisle looked at her, "I'm going to check you, Bella. Ok?" she nodded, then he looked up at Edward. "She's ready." He took a slow deep shaky breath. "Bella, when you feel the need to bare down, do it. Ok?" she nodded, "O-Ok…" he smiled reassuringly, "You're doing great." She gritted her teeth and pushed down hard, "1…2…3…4…5… relax, Bella." She let herself fall back, taking slow deep breaths, she gritted her teeth once again, "1…2…3…4…5… Relax. You're doing great Bella, almost done, I can see the head. Now, I need you to push as hard as you can, ok?" she nodded taking in a deep breath then pushing down hard. "That's it… keep pushing, keep pushing… Ok, there's the head. Now one more strong hard push, Bella." She nodded taking a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, "Alright… There he is." Bella sighed relieved then began to cry when she heard her son begin to cry. She looked at Edward who, if he could cry, she knew at that moment he definitely would be. She smiled at him, Carlisle handed the baby boy to the nurse as she checked him over. "Edward, would you like to cut the cord?" Edward hesitated for a moment then nodded, walking over to where Carlisle was standing, he hesitated once again then cut the cord. "Alright Bella, you're not done just yet… we gotta get that placenta out of there… Like before when you feel the urge to push do so." She nodded, she could feel another contraction and she pushed down, it only took two times of doing that before the bloody mess was out of her. She fell back onto the bed and sighed, the contractions beginning to slow now. Edward kissed her forehead, "You did great, Bella." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him, "Ms. Swan, would you like to hold your son?" She could feel her heart skip a beat, her son. "Y-Yes… Please." She smiled at the pink skinned little boy as the nurse handed him to her, "Well… Hello there, EJ." She smiled and kissed his little forehead as he gripped onto her right index finger, she smiled up at Edward with tears in her eyes, "He looks just like you…" He smiled kissing the baby's head gently then Bella's lips. "Looks like you too, you know." She smiled rocking gently with the baby in her arms. After a few moments, the nurse took the baby back to continue looking him over. Bella sighed tiredly. "Ms. Swan, we have your room ready for you, ok?" She nodded and slowly got into the wheel chair, then sighed as the nurse wheeled her to her room. "Can you let my family know?" the nurse smiled, "Sure. I'll be right back with your bundle of joy, then I'll inform your family." She smiled and the nurse helped her in bed, then left the room. After what seemed to be a few moments, she heard the door open once again. "Hey…" She smiled at Edward who was carrying their son. "Hey." He smiled back, "For just coming into this noisy world… I'm amazed that he can even sleep." She giggled softly, "Where is everyone?" he chuckled, "You've been asleep for about 3 hours love. The nurse wanted me to tell you, when you woke up. She wants you to get into the bath…" Bella sighed and nodded, "Do you need help?" he asked her curiously. She sighed, "Sadly…" He chuckled and laid the sleeping baby down, "Come on, I'll help you…" She smiled then instantly turned pale, "What's wrong?" she sighed, "…Either I just peed myself… or… something's not right." He perked a brow, "What do you-…" then it hit him, the overwhelming smell of her blood. And a lot of it, he could see it running down her legs and pooling onto the floor, he quickly took a breath and held it. He sat her down again, and ran out to the nurse. After a few seconds several nurses as well as Carlisle came in, "Edward out, Now." Edward shook his head, "No. I'm staying." Carlisle frowned, "Son, now." Edward frowned and walked out of the room against his own will. "Bella… Bella, can you hear me?" Edward gritted his teeth, after a few seconds the nurse walked out with the baby in her arms, "Give him to me, please." Edward spoke firmly and the nurse nodded, Edward gently cuddled the small infant boy, "Mommy's going to be alright…" he whispered to the baby.

Several hours passed, as Edward paced back and forth near the Surgery area. After a few moments, Carlisle walked out, "Edward." Edward quickly walked towards him, "Carlisle, what's going on!?" Carlisle sighed, "Everything is fine, we got the bleeding under control. We didn't realize when the placenta detached… it caused some complications as well. But, she's fine. No permanent damage, I assure you." Edward sighed with relief, "Good." Carlisle placed a hand on his sons shoulder, "I have to go let the others know, they'll be worried." Edward looked at him, "Can I see her?" Carlisle hesitated for a moment, "…Only for a few moments, she's still recovering. She's resting though. So make it short, Edward." He nodded and headed back to where Bella was. Carlisle walked out to the waiting room, "Carlisle how is she?" Charlie asked quickly, "She's fine, she's recovering… She doesn't have any permanent damage." Edward looked at Bella, her eyes fluttered a bit, "E-Edward?" she spoke hoarsely, "I'm here, Bella." He smiled kissing her head gently. "Carlisle says you're going to be fine." She smiled weakly with a nod. Her eyes fluttering closed once again, drifting off to sleep. He slowly made his way back towards the waiting room. He sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it. If his heart beat, it's be racing right now. He closed his eyes, sighing once again. "Edward?" Carlisle spoke softly, "You alright son?" Edward slowly opened his eyes, "…She could have died, couldn't she?" Carlisle knelt down in front of him, "Son… you can't protect her from everything. You understand that, don't you?" Edward looked away from him, "I can't lose her." Carlisle sighed, "Then, there's only one thing to do, Edward." Edward nodded, "I know. Question is, will she still want to go through with it?" Carlisle perked a brow, "So… the table's are reversed." Edward sighed, "So the tables have turned. I'm willing to make her into a monster, and she may no longer want to be one."

After several days Edward finally worked up the nerve to talk to Bella about what had been on his mind since her surgery. "Bella, can we talk about something? I asked the nurses not to interrupt us." Bella blinked and sat up slowly, "What's on your mind?" He looked away, "Your immortality." She perked a brow, "My… Immortality?" she questioned. He nodded, "Yes." She took a slow deep breath, "What about it?" He sighed, looking at her seriously. "Tell me, do you still want to become a… Monster…?" She blinked, she didn't answer for a very long time, "Edward… I thought you didn't want me to become-…" He looked away for a moment, "I thought I had lost you, and it got me thinking. If something happens to you, I can't just go to the Vultori and be killed as well, we have a son now." Bella nodded, "But I need to know, Bella. Have you changed your mind? Cause I can't live without you… I realize that, and even more so now." She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "You want my honest answer? Are you able to listen to what I have to say on this topic for a change?" He nodded, "Alright then, Edward I-…" Before she could complete her answer, the nurse walked in with the Baby, "I am sorry, I know you're talking… and asked not to be disturbed, but… he seemed to miss you two and wouldn't stop crying until we got near the door." Edward smiled and grabbed his son from the nurse, "Thank You." She smiled back and walked out the door shutting it, he looked to Bella, "Before you answer, with seeing him… living, breathing. Could you honestly tell me what you want?" She sighed, "Edward… What I want is…" she trailed off. Another knock on the door, Edward hissed. He opened it, "…No, we just got him back in here. No… No. We're fine, we just were handed him. Yes. Thank You." Edward sighed as he closed the door, he had argued with the nurse for several minutes. He turned to look at Bella, who now was fast asleep. He sighed and looked at the baby boy, "Perfect. Seems like I'm being worked against… maybe that means I shouldn't-…" he trailed off as he heard her talking in her sleep, "Edward…" he kissed her forehead. The baby gently gripped Edward's finger, and didn't flinch from the coolness of it. Edward stared down, "Maybe you will fit in, even if you're human…" the baby smiled in his sleep, which made Edward smile. "…Forever." Bella whispered, Edward looked up at her, blinking. 'Was she answering him in her sleep?' he thought, he wasn't sure, if he could read her mind now would be the time that he wished to do so more than ever before.


	10. When Hope Seems Lost

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Gift From The Past:

Chapter 10: When Hope Seems Lost

Bella sighed as she glared at the red light, it was the only red light in the whole town. It has been about 2 months since hers and Edward's son was born. The baby softly snored in the back seat of the car Edward had bought for them. He said it'd make him feel better knowing they were safe. She sighed as the light finally turned green. She slowly made her way to her father's house. She hadn't seen him since she was in the hospital with his work schedule and all. She slowly pulled into the drive, before she could even get the car parked her father was walking towards them. The baby yawned softly, his eyes opening slowly and looking around. "We're at grandpa's EJ." She smiled at him as he cooed softly. Charlie opened the back door to the car, "There's my adorable grandson." He smiled and lifted him up and out of the car seat after unfastening him. The baby cooed once more and Bella smiled. "Hey Dad…" he smiled at her, "Hey Bells, how's everything going? He's getting big so quickly." She nodded, "I know, he'll be two months old tomorrow." He sighed, "Already?" he cradled his grandson gently as Bella covered him with a blanket. "Yeah, I know." She sighed. Charlie looked at her, "How's Edward?" she smiled, "He's good. He's at school right now. I decided to extend my not going to school so I can spend more time with EJ." He nodded, "I wish you'd come over more often Bells." She sighed, "I know Dad… it's just everything is a little hectic with school, the baby, wedding planning with Alice… and all that sorts of things." He sighed, "So has there been a date set yet for the wedding?" Bella nodded, "Yeah. It's going to be in May, the 27th." She smiled at her son. "Not for another few months then?" She nodded, "Yeah. So you have time Dad. I just told mom today too." He nodded, "Ah. So, how is she fairing to life as a grandmother?" Bella rolled her eyes, "Still childish about it. But… oh well. She'll get over it." He nodded, "Well, at least she's not really upset upset, just upset that she can't be here doing what I am now." He poked EJ's nose, "Isn't that right?" He asked the small infant who cooed in response to the attention. Bella laughed, "Who's the bigger baby, you or my son?" She laughed once again and followed them inside.

Edward tapped his foot as he sat in his last class. "Is there something the matter, Mr. Cullen?" Edward sighed, "Just anxious sir." The teacher perked a brow, "About?" Edward rolled his eyes, "Seeing my son, Sir?" The teacher nodded, "I see." Mike Newton scoffed, Edward turned slightly in his seat to look at him with a glare. Mike looked away quickly. After a few more moments the bell rang and Edward was up and out of his seat before the teacher could say have a nice weekend. "Edward!" Angela called to him and he stopped, he blinked. She rarely talked to him, ever. "Uh… Hello." Angela blushed, "Uh… how's Bella? I haven't seen her in awhile." Edward nodded, "She's doing good. Enjoying the time she has with EJ." Angela smiled, "I wish I could see the baby…" Edward smiled, "You will, don't worry. Oh, that reminds me… this is for you." He handed her a small wallet sized picture. "Oh my gosh, is that him?" she looked fondly at the picture, "He's sooo cute." Edward beamed brightly, "He is isn't he." He stated and Angela smiled. "Thank You, for the picture." He nodded, "You're Bella's best friend, she'd want you to have one." Mike walked past the two of them glaring at Edward. Angela rolled her eyes, Jess slowly stopped, "I'll catch up with you in a minute Mike." He waved a hand without looking back, "Why do you put up with him, Jess?" Angela asked curiously, "I like him, a lot." Edward cleared his throat, it was weird listening to girl talk. "Oh, Jess look what Edward just gave to me." Jess perked a brow, glancing at Edward then the photo. "Aw. He's so cuuute." Jess squealed and Angela nodded, "I know. Looks just like the two of them." Edward grinned, "Ladies, I really need to be going, I miss my son." He stated with a smiled, "Later Edward… tell Bella if she wants to hangout to call me, I know she's prob worried about that with the baby and all." Edward nodded, "She is." Jess grabbed the picture, "Look at those beautiful green eyes." She gushed, Edward grinned as he walked away.

He made his way to Charlie's figuring Bella was still there, he was right. She was. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked, he could hear Bella laughing, "One second." She yelled then opened the door, "Oh hey." She smiled and kissed his lips, "Come on in. We were just talking about you." She blushed. "Oh?" he grinned, "I hope nothing bad." She laughed, "No. Nothing bad." Charlie looked at Edward, "Wondering when you'd show up." He stated, Edward shrugged slightly, "Sorry, school didn't go by fast enough, then I talked to Angela for a few moments." Bella perked a brow. "She misses you, love." She smiled, "I miss her too." Edward kissed her cheek. "She wants to hang out soon." Bella sighed, "I wish I could." Edward perked a brow, "And why can't you? And don't even say because of the baby, I am capable of watching my son. Plus, she even said to bring him along when you hung out." Bella blinked, "Really? She doesn't mind him coming?" Edward nodded reassuring her. Charlie chuckled, "Bells… you do need a break once and awhile, and like Edward said, he'll watch him. Or… Me." He looked down at the small baby sleeping in his arms. "You'd watch him dad? What if you get called into work?" He sighed, "I guess I'd have to call Esme and have her come and get him, or drop him off up there and come back and head into work?" She sighed, "Already have this figured out have you?" He nodded, "Well, you're young, you both are. You still need to be young." Edward cleared his throat softly. "He's right Bella." Charlie nodded, he was trying really hard to be supportive in all of this madness. "Besides… I'm sure Angela would love to hear about wedding plans." Edward laughed with a nod. "Yeah, she would." Bella blushed. "Stop teasing me you two." She gently snatched her son from Charlie's arms, the baby opening his eyes slowly and stretched. "Do you hear them two? They just want to hog you up." Edward chuckled, "I think that's you love." She glared at him and he rubbed the back of his neck, he held out his arms, "Can I?" she sighed and nodded with a smile, "You don't have to ask to hold your own son, Edward." He grinned, "Oh I know, I was more asking if I can have him from you for a few… since you're clingy." She frowned and kissed her sons forehead. Edward gently cradled him in his arms, he laughed. "You know that's true love. You do cling to him often." She nodded, "He's just so fragile…" He nodded, "I know… believe me love, I know…" he whispered humming a song gently as he rocked the baby in his arms.

Bella sighed as they walked through the doors to the house. "Finally home…" She said with a sigh. "I thought you missed your dad?" Edward asked curiously, "I did… that's not why I'm glad to be home…" she purred in his ear, "I can have some alone time with my two favorite guys." Edward grinned. "Oh. I see." She smiled and kissed his lips, "Edward… you asked me if I wanted to be like you…" He gently sat the car seat down then stiffened. "Yes… I remember." She sighed, "I've come up with an answer." He took a slow shaky breath. "And?" he asked curiously, "I want forever with you… I realized today… that even though we have a child… and he's human, that one day, I will grow old and we'll be separated… I don't… want that." He looked down at the baby, "What about him?" she sighed, "His future is his to decide, if he wants to be changed… or not is and will be his choice." Edward sighed, he didn't like the sound of that. He glanced at her, "Alright." Bella sighed, "All I ask is… that I stay a teenager, like you." He nodded with a sigh. "Alright… you know you have only one 3 months before our wedding, and then 4 until your 19th birthday." She nodded, "I know… I want to go with what we had originally talked about." He sighed, "Alright Bella." She smiled and kissed his lips, he couldn't believe he was willing to take her soul away, and make her into a monster.

3AM. The baby began crying loudly and Bella sighed, she didn't think Edward was back from his hunting trip just yet. Slowly she got up and walked over to the crib. "What's the matter baby boy?" she smiled at him rubbing his belly. "Never mind, I can tell what's wrong." She sighed softly and gently picked him up, taking him over to the changing table. She held her breath as she undid his diaper. "Ewww…." She protested and she could hear a loud laugh from the other end of the house, "Shush Emmett, or I'll make you change the next one!" she yelled towards the door, the laughing immediately stopped. She grinned, satisfied with that. After a few moments, she had the new diaper on him and him calmed down. She gently laid him down in the crib, she turned to walk away and he began wailing again. She sighed, "I'll be back with your bottle…" she tiredly walked out of the room. Rose looked at her with a slight smile as she made her way down stairs, "You need some help Bella?" she asked softly. Bella rubbed her eyes and sighed. The hunting trip nights were the worst, the baby seemed to be upset that Edward wasn't there. "Nah… he'll calm down once Edward is back…" Rose nodded, "Yeah. He's a trooper that little one is." Bella sighed and nodded as she prepared a formula bottle. After a few seconds though she stopped, "…Did he fall back asleep?" Rose got to her feet quickly, "He never stops crying if he's hungry." Bella dropped the bottle and ran for the stairs, her heart was racing. She pushed open the door hard. One of the window's gently swayed back and forth. Bella's heart began to race faster and faster. "Alice!!" she screamed and Alice ran into the room, "Look for him… tell me you see something!" Bella placed her hand into the empty crib, "Who would take my baby?!" Alice's eyes went blank for several minutes. "Oh no…" Bella sat on the edge of the bed then quickly looked at her, "What do you see?" Alice took out her phone, "Edward, get here. Now." It didn't take long before Edward got back to the house, "What is it?" Bella was crying hard, "What the hell happened?! Where's EJ?!" Alice looked at him, "Edward… It's Victoria… she took EJ." Edward growled, the sound ripping through the whole entire house. Bella looked up at Edward, "Edward… you.. you have to find our baby…" she stammered through tears, he kissed her passionately. "I'll find him, and kill her." As soon as he said that he jumped out the window. Jasper and Emmett followed pursuit. "You stay with Bella, just in case someone else is near!" Edward yelled back. Bella looked at Alice, "Is he going to be alright?" Alice smiled slightly, worry could be seen behind the smile though, "For now…" She answered honestly. Bella began to sob once again as Esme wrapped her arms around her. "Shh… they'll find him, Edward wouldn't give up until he does." Bella clung tightly to Esme, sobbing uncontrollably.

Three days passed and no one heard a word. Bella laid on her bed, her body shook as she trembled. She hadn't slept in 3 days. Alice kept tabs, but they constantly changed. Though the baby was still alright. "She's going to kill them…" Bella forced through dry parched lips, her voice was raspy. Alice sighed sitting next to her as she has done since Victoria took the baby, she gently rubbed Bella's back. "They'll be alright…" Bella glanced at her, "You know she wants to hurt Edward as much as she can…" She nodded, "I know." Bella closed her eyes then her heart stopped as Alice's phone rang. "Emmett… oh my god, what is going on? He what? Wait… slow down, say that again. You found the baby….. he's alright? Ok, where's Edward then? He's what?! Oh god, Emmett you have to find him! He's no match for her!" she quickly hung up the cell phone as Bella's tears began to fall once again, her body quaking with each sob.

Edward glared at Victoria, "I will kill you, Victoria. This ends now." He growled and she grinned, her crimson eyes full of challenge. She hissed, "You can try." He lunged at her, as she lunged at him. Venom pooled in his mouth as they made contact. She grabbed onto him hard, pushing him to the ground tackling him. He hissed, they struggled for a few moments, after a few moments Edward blinked as he heard her cry out in a shriek of pain, Emmett had a hold of her tightly. Edward his, taking advantage of the few moments he had to finish her off. Which he did so quickly… Emmett started a fire and they began throwing every piece of her into it. Edward's eyes smoldered with hate. "Did you find my son?" He asked coldly, Emmett looked at his brother, a little frightened by this murderous side that rarely ever shown through. "Yeah, Edward we found him and he's safe. But… Bella is still falling to pieces worried about you. Edward glanced at Emmett for a moment, his eyes calming the gold slowly reappearing in his eyes. "Let's go." He stated and without hesitation began to run. Emmett followed as closely as he could behind him.

Edward ran through the door, Bella was standing outside of Carlisle's study, "Where are they?" he asked, Rose pointed to where they were, "Bella!" She swung her body around to look at the angel's voice that called to her, "Edward!!" she quickly jumped up, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. She cried against him, "Carlisle is looking him over." Alice spoke softly. Edward nodded and pressed his lips to Bella's. She feverishly kissed him back, he broke the kiss for a moment. "Victoria is dead." He stated grimly. It bad Bella shiver against him. He rubbed her back gently with his right hand, she snuggled against him tightly her breathing heavy. He gently put her down as Carlisle walked out with the baby in his arms. "He's one hundred percent, healthy." Every sighed relieved. "Thank god." Bella sighed grabbing the baby from Carlisle and planting kisses on the small baby, Edward held Bella and his son against him.


	11. And The World Falls Apart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Warning: Death/Near Death

Gift From The Past:

Chapter 11: And the World Falls Apart

Several months passed since the incident with Victoria happened. Bella sighed, she was getting ready for school. Esme watched the baby while we were at school. She hated it though, it made her on edge to be away from her son for so long. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, 2 minutes before the final bell rang. She counted it down until her attention was diverted. "Hm?" she perked her brows up. "I'm sorry… can you repeat that?" The teacher frowned, "Pay attention, Ms. Swan." Bella sighed, In two days she was no longer going to be known as, Ms. Swan. But, Mrs. Edward Cullen. She sighed at that, then her train of thought was pulled away once again, the bell rang. She quickly got out of her seat and headed for the door. "Ms. Swan, a word please." She sighed and turned back around, "Yes?" she tapped her foot on the floor softly, impatiently. "I understand things must be difficult for you right now, but you should pay more attention." She perked a brow, "You understand? I have a baby to get home too, a wedding in two days, not to mention school. So… I don't know if you actually understand or just trying to be sympathetic but… no thanks. I just want to get through school, so I can spend time with my family." He nodded, "Then you need to pay attention. Or I'll have to fail you for slipping grades." She looked at him in disbelief." Failing grades? I have a 4.0 grade average, I am not failing. You threaten me again, and you'll have a fight on your hands you'll lose." She turned and stormed out, Edward was at his locker as she walked towards him. "Unbelievable." He perked a brow, "What's wrong love?" he asked softly, "My damn English teacher is threatening me." He narrowed his eyes, "Oh?" she nodded, "Yeah. Telling me if I don't pay attention more he'll fail me. He can't do that." Edward shook his head, "No, he can't. But you should be paying attention in class love." She sighed, "Easier said than done, Love." She snapped at him. He perked a brow, "Calm down Bella. I didn't mean any harm…" she sighed and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry… just a little irritable right now." He nodded, "I can see that." She smiled some as he kissed the end of her nose, "Shall we?" she nodded, "Oh yes."

The trip home seemed to take forever, even with Edward driving. She didn't know why but she felt anxious, more than normal. And her stomach was in knots. She sighed as he held her hand. "You nervous about the wedding love?" she sighed once again, "A little." He smiled, "Me too." She smiled at that, at least she wasn't the only one. She couldn't help but smile, he was so full of confidence lately that it seemed to rub off on her. She kissed his lips and he smiled, "Throwing caution away today love?" he asked smoothly, "No, why?" he grinned, "Kissing me and obstructing my view of the road, very unlike you." She laughed softly, "Then, I suppose so. Can we go any faster?" He blinked at her, "Faster? Really?" she nodded, "Yes. I want to see our son…" He chuckled, "He's fine love…" she nodded, "I know… but I won't see him for a few weeks after the wedding, and … I want to get in all the time I can with him before then." She sighed and he chuckled, "Alright alright. Just don't tell your dad." She laughed and she could feel her stomach push into the seat and her spine, they had to at least be going 100mph. She sighed and gripped his hand, he slowed a bit and she frowned. He perked a brow and sped back up, "Ok, Ok." He chuckled, within seconds they were pulling up the drive.

She sighed as she looked at him, "Damn, I have to go into town. I'll be back in little bit." She kissed his lips tenderly, "Why's that love?" she sighed, "PMS?" He perked a brow and nodded, "Right…" She rolled her eyes, she thought it was funny he got all squeamish on the topic of menstrual problems. She laughed, he smiled at her, "Just be careful. The roads are slick." She nodded, "I will, I'll see you in a little bit. I Love You." She smiled and kissed his lips, "I Love You too, Mrs. Cullen." He teased, she rolled her eyes but smiled. "I love when you say that, you know that?" he nodded and laid the baby down in the crib to sleep. "I know. I just can't wait until it's official." She nodded, "Me too." She waved and walked out the door.

Bella sighed as she walked through the grocery store, she smiled as a text came through, 'I Miss You' it read, she laughed softly to herself, 'You're silly Edward, but I miss you too.' She texted back. She slowly walked to the checkout line, "Slow night?" the man behind the counter nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. I wish I was home, my son is turning one today." She smiled, "One. I can't imagine my son being one yet." She smiled, "I hope you can get off work soon to be with him." He nodded, "Thank You." She smiled and handed him the cash for the items she purchased. She slowly made her way to her car, night had fallen. She looked around slowly, then climbed into her truck and started the engine. It had began to snow gently, it was slushy though so it made the roads extremely slick. The speed limit read 55, but she was going about 30. Which was unlike her, but she was in a hurry to see her family. She glanced around for a brief moment as she began to head into wooded area. Her eyes scanned for deer. She began to slow as she seen a heard of deer cross in front of her, her back tires began to slide to the right, she lifted off the break to gain back some control. Her heart raced as she attempted to push on the breaks one more time, she gasped as she hit a spot of ice. Her truck crashed into a large buck that was caught in fear as it stared at her. She gasped, "Oh god… Edward." She closed her eyes as she hit it, her head smacked into the steering wheel. Everything went black. Slowly a dark figure moved from the shadows, his white teeth glistened in the moonlight as he grinned. He walked over to the truck grabbing Bella out of it. Her head was bleeding which made the man hiss lowly. The man slowly sunk his teeth into Bella's left wrist then forced himself to release, she made no sound. He quickly cradled her in his arms. He hissed as pushed her truck door shut, slowly he made his way behind the truck. He placed his foot on the bumper and pushed forwards sending the truck into a tree hard, the truck began to smolder then bust out into complete flames. He looked down at her, she still made no movement. He began to run deep into the forest with the motionless Bella.

Edward sighed and tried her cell once again. "Bella… Love, where are you?" he spoke into the phone. He closed his phone, "Edward!" Alice called out from downstairs quickly he ran down the stairs, "What is it Alice?" she looked at him terrified. "It's Bella, Edward… her truck… it's in flames, and I can't see her future." He began to breath quickly and heavily. A Low growl escaping his lips as he quickly headed for the door. It didn't take him long before he was on his way towards town but slowed as a Police barricade blocked the road. He could see Bella's truck. Slamming the vehicle into park he jumped out, "Charlie!" he yelled out as the officer in front of him began to stop him from proceeding, "Let him through. He's my daughter's fiancé." The man let him through, "Where's Bella?" he asked panicked, Charlie shook his head, "It doesn't… look good, Edward. The truck was a shell when we got here, a passing car called it in." Edward's panic grew, "Charlie…" Charlie looked up at one of the firemen, "I'm… sorry…" Charlie fell to his knees. "No… not my little girl." Edward froze, his hands balling up into tight fists. He turned and got back into his car, quickly he turned around. He couldn't smell a fresh scent anywhere, the only scent he did smell of hers he could smell was that of from the smoldering truck. He made his way back to the house, he silently walked in, "Edward…" Esme began, but he ignored her and walked up the stairs. Slowly he picked up his baby boy once he was in their room. Her scent was everywhere. He closed his eyes, cradling the baby. Soft sobs came from him as he sat down on the bed.

Several days passed, Bella had been pronounced Dead. Edward sat in the funeral home next to Charlie with his son cradled in his arms, he stared off as there was a empty closed casket. He closed his eyes and kissed the small sleeping baby's head. Charlie placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. He glanced up at Charlie with a weak smile, "…I'm sorry I didn't go with her…" he began, Charlie shook his head, "There wasn't anything you could have done, Edward. It was an accident." Edward closed his eyes again. "I should have been there… I knew she wasn't used to these roads…" Charlie gripped his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up Edward…" he sounded like Bella. Soft sobs escaped past Edward's lips, Esme who was sitting behind him gently rubbed his back. Alice was just staring down at the floor. She was still trying to see something of a future for Bellla, but nothing. She sobbed after a few moments, and continued to sob until Edward handed his son to Charlie and knelt down in front of her, wrapping his arms around his sister. "I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, he nodded, "I know." He whispered back. Soft music began to play, 'Theme of Love' something Edward asked Charlie if he could play, Charlie agreed. Renee sobbed into Phil's shoulder, uncontrollably. Edward slowly made his way to the front. He looked at Charlie who nodded, Charlie asked Edward to say something. "…What can I say, about Isabella Swan…" he began, "She was a loving, caring person… daughter… friend… mother, and fiancé. Of course not in that order, more than anything and I'm sure everyone would agree. She was a loving mother more than anything." He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing back venom. "She'll be missed… by everyone." He sighed, "I love… Loved, her very much. We were to be married a day ago." He closed his eyes. "What can I say, about Bella…" he began again, "There's so many things I can say, things everyone knows. But… the fact that she-…." He looked down, "That she…" he closed his eyes and stepped down, he gently picked up his son from Charlie and whispered to him, "I'm sorry, Charlie… I can't…" he slowly headed for the door. Alice rose to her feet and watched Edward walk out. "What… my brother was trying to say was, even though we'll all greatly missed her… she wasn't only his fiancé but his best friend, and mother of their son that they both adore." Edward stood near the door, listening to Alice speak. "Thank You, Alice…" he whispered to his self. "But, before all that, she was a daughter, … a daughter to parents that loved her unconditionally." She gently wiped her eyes, even though there were no actual tears. Jasper gripped her hand gently. The song slowly came to an end, "Everyone in this room could say something about Bella, but I think the one thing that everyone would say that's the say would be… the fact that she was caring, shy, and just pushed through life. Until her son was born, he changed her world. She didn't just push through life anymore, she actually lived it. More fully." Charlie nodded in agreement as did Renee who wiped her eyes with a tissue. "So… I guess… Goodbye Bella, We all Love You, and we'll Miss You." Edward closed his eyes and opened his cell to the text he received from Bella, the last thing he received from her. 'You're Silly Edward, but I Miss You to." He closed his eyes, sobs coming from him once again as he walked out the door. Not looking back once.


	12. Ghosts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

( Please don't be harsh on some of the miss spelled words, it's supposed to be that way. ^_^ )

Gift From The Past:

Chapter 12: Ghosts

Edward sighed as 7AM rolled around, it had been 9 months since Bella's death. He smiled at his son who stood up in his crib, "Daddy… Daddy hungry." He kept repeated, Edward nodded and sat up in his bed. "Ok buddy… Ok." The boy clapped his hands together. "Wubbs you Daddy." He smiled brightly looking down at his son, he didn't have to fake smiles with him. "Up you go." He gently lifted his son, "Love You too." He kissed his on the top of the bed. "We go visit mommy today?" Edward tensed, "Yoo pwomised." He pouted, Edward sighed. "Ok, ok… we'll go, ok?" the boy smiled, "Otay." He sat the boy down once he got downstairs. Alice smiled at the boy, "Hey buddy, you sleep good last night?" the boy nodded and ran to her, "Up Up Aunty Awice." She smiled and picked him up, Edward glanced back from the kitchen, "What do you want?" The boy thought for a moment, "Ceweal." Edward chuckled, "I knew that… but what type? And it's, Cereal." He easily read his sons mind, but he wanted him to use his words. The boy frowned. "Aunty Awice, Daddy making fun of me." Alice laughed, "No hunny, he's not. He's just trying to get you to pronounce things right, that's all hun." He crossed his arms with a pout. "I no wanna… Guess what Aunty?" She smiled at him, "What?" he smiled wide, "Daddy taking me to see mommy!!!" She perked a brow and looked at Edward, "Did he promise?" the boy nodded, "Yup." She looked at Edward again, 'You better keep it, don't break his heart like you have several times before.' He glared at her and looked at his son again, "EJ. What do you want to eat?" the boy pouted again, "Umm…" he bit his bottom lip much like Bella would, "Frrrosted Flakes." He pronounced it slowly, holding out the R. Edward chuckled, "Alright. Thank You." The boy smiled, "Welcome Daddy." Edward was still amazed that he could talk as he could, since he wasn't very old, going on 2 years old now.

The boy quickly ate his food. "Daddy… why don't you ebber eat?" Edward looked at him, "Evvver." The boy pouted, "Daaaddy." Edward chuckled, "As I told you, EJ. We eat differently then you." The boy nodded, "Why?" Carlisle slowly entered the kitchen, "Daddy more?" he held out his bowl. Edward perked a brow and looked at him, "Plllease?" he asked, Edward smiled. "Sure." He filled the bowl back up with cereal and milk and sat it in front of his son. "Thank You, Daddy." He said with a smile and dug in again. Edward smiled, "You're Welcome." Carlisle smiled at the bonding between the two. The boy looked up, just noticing Carlisle. "Morning Grandpa." He said with a smile. Carlisle messed the boy's hair up as he walked to sit next to him. "Good Morning, EJ." The boy smiled brightly again. "Yoo coming with us to see mommy?" Carlisle looked at Edward, "If your dad wants me too." Edward smiled faintly and looked away, "Daddy? Yoo ok?" the boy looked at him, "Still sad Daddy?" the boy asked curiously, "Nothing escapes you, does it?" The boy smiled and shook his head, "Nope!" Edward chuckled, "So much like your mother." The boy smiled widely at that. "Hehe." Was all the boy said to that. He took another bite then pushed the bowl away. "…Me full." Edward perked a brow, the bowl still over half full. "3 more bites. And it's, I'm full." The boy shook his head, "No more… too full Daddy." Edward frowned, "3 bites." The boy shook his head, Carlisle sighed, "Please?" Edward asked, his temper was getting short. He hated wasting food, even if he didn't eat that type. "No." The boy said flatly with a frown. "Edward Jacob…" Edward gave the boy a stern look, which caused the boy to quickly grab his bowl and took three baby sized bites. "There." Edward perked a brow, "You're going to go into time out." The boy whined, "3 bites! You said!" Edward nodded, "I did." Carlisle sighed, "Edward… compromise?" Edward glared at him then sighed. "Alright, I suppose you can get down." The boy smiled triumphantly. "UNCLE EMMETT!!!!!" he yelled, Edward cringed, "Inside Voice, now." He warned. Emmett laughed and walked down the stairs, "What up little man?" the boy took off running full speed for him at the big towering man, "Catch!" the boy yelled and jumped towards him, Emmett caught him and spun him up in the air, very gently tossing him up and catching him. "Man you're getting so big quickly. Pretty soon you're going to give me a run for my money." The boy mocked Emmett and tried to show muscles. Edward chuckled at the sight as did everyone in the room. "Yep." Emmett smiled, "So what's your game plan today small fry?" The boy pouted, "Weeeelll as soon as daddy gets off his butt going to see mommy." Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, he tends to sit around huh." The boy nodded, Edward hissed a warning at Emmett. Which only caused the man to laugh out loudly. "You better get ready to go then, hm?" Emmett spoke with a smile. The boy nodded and Emmett let him down. "I think Aunt Alice is setting out your clothes." The boy slowly made his way up the stairs then tripped over his own foot. "Ow! Daaaadddyy!!!" he yelled as tears fell from his eyes, Edward quickly ran and picked him up, "It's alright buddy… just a scrape." The boy sniffled and Edward gently kissed it. "Daddy… why you only kiss the non-bloody ones?" Edward stiffened, "Go get ready so we can go, ok?" The boy nodded and started his way back up the stairs once Edward sat him on his feet.

Emmett looked at Edward, "You're going to have to tell him eventually. Bella would have." Edward glared, "You don't know that." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Edward, come on. She wasn't ashamed of what we are. You can't protect him forever… he will have to expand his wings as he gets older." Edward hissed, "He's not even two yet Emmett. I have a while before then." Carlisle sighed, "That's enough boys. He'll be down in a few moments, he doesn't need to see the arguing." Edward nodded with a sigh. Esme sighed as she walked out of the laundry room. "Edward, I don't know how he does it." Edward perked a brow. "What?" she sighed, "EJ, he gets his clothes so messy, and stained. I don't see how he does it when he's always so careful." Edward chuckled. "Talk to uncle Emmett about that." Emmett grinned, "Sorry… we play rough." She looked at him, "Well, take it easier from now on. I just had to get rid of 4 pairs of pants cause nothing I did got the grass stains out and they were torn to shreds. What on earth do you two play?" Edward looked at Emmett and perked a brow, "Soldier. The little guy is fascinated by 'em." Esme caught her breath, "That's too dangerous for him, Emmett." Rose slowly made her way down the stairs with EJ holding onto her pant leg. "Aunty Wose… I no like this outfit." She laughed, "Don't tell Alice that." He nodded, "I heard that EJ!" his eyes widened, "Uh Ohs." He took the last step and ran, hiding behind Edward. "Daddy! Aunt Alice is going to get me!" he chuckled and picked him up, "You ready?" The boy nodded, "Yup! LETS GO!" he yelled. Edward smiled, "We'll see you all later." Rose smiled, "If you need any of us for support Edward… Call." Edward just nodded and walked out the door with EJ on his hip.

The boy hummed to himself on their way to the graveyard. Edward stopped near the area of Bella's grave. "Grandpa Charlie is here." The boys eyes widened, "Out out out out out Daddy!" Edward chuckled and did as the boy demanded, "Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaandpa!" he ran and jumped towards him, Charlie smiled, turning just in enough time to catch the boy. "Hey there bud. How have you been?" he nodded to Edward, "Edward. It's been awhile." Edward nodded, "I'm sorry, Charlie…" the boy wiggled his way out of Charlie's arms and sat in the grass. He gently touched the headstone, "…What'd mommy look like?" he asked softly. Edward and Charlie stiffened. "You have pictures, EJ…" the boy looked down, "What'd she sound like?" Edward's heart ached for his son, "Like an Angel." He spoke gently. Charlie glanced at Edward, he could see that he truly did love Bella, and still did. "I wish I remembered her…" Edward knelt down, "I know… I wish you did to, buddy." Charlie gently patted the boy's back. "She loved you very much, just remember that." The boy nodded sniffling, soft tears falling from his eyes. "It's not fair… other kids have mommy's and daddy's…." Edward sighed and picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. "Shh…" he rocked him gently, it pained him to see his son like this. Charlie sighed, "You should take him home, Edward." Edward nodded slowly walking back to the car, "We'll come and visit soon." Charlie nodded, "Alright." Edward got his son in the car and buckled him up, "I don't want to go Daddy. We just got here!" Edward sighed, "Buddy… it's… too hard, I know you want to stay but…" he kissed his forehead. "It hurts you?" Edward nodded and got into the driver's seat, he glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Yes." The boy looked down, "I sowwy daddy." Edward sighed with a nod. "It's alright. Let's go."

Edward sighed as he lay his son down on the couch, he closed his eyes and sat next to him, rubbing his back slowly. Alice smiled looking at him. "She's be proud of you Edward." He sighed once again, "I know. It just… still hurts." Alice nodded, "I know… it does all of us, so I know it definitely does for you." He nodded, "Him even more than me. At least I can remember her…" Alice sighed and sat next to him, hugging him softly. He glanced down at his son, "Seen Charlie there." Alice smiled, "How is he?" Edward shrugged, "Same as always." She sighed with a nod. Esme slowly walked from the kitchen. "Edward, the school called today." He looked up slightly, "They said your tardiness is getting worse again…" he frowned, "Sorry." Was all he said and looked away, "Edward… this has to stop eventually… I know it's hard…" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Not now… please." She sighed and shook her head, though she didn't press it, even though she wanted to. EJ yawned and rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them. Softly he started crying, Edward pulled him close to him, "Shh… it's ok.. It's alright, Buddy." He slowly opened his eyes, sniffling. "I had a bad dream…" Edward sighed, "What was it about?" he already knew but had to pretend he didn't know, again. "I was alone… you and mommy were both gone." Alice's eyes softened. "Poor little guy…" she sighed, Edward hugged him softly. "I'm not going anywhere's buddy, I Promise." the boy nodded, with a yawn. He blinked several times and rubbed them.

The day went by slowly, or at least Edward thought. EJ was outside like always playing with uncle Emmett. "Edward, don't you ever want to play with him too?" Edward sighed, "Of course…" Alice frowned, "Then get your ass out there for once." He glared at her, "If someone as strong as Emmett can play with him, and him not get hurt you should be able to easier." Edward sighed, "You can't wallow in sorrow all the time Edward, your son needs you." He glared, "I know that." She hissed, "You SAY that you do, but you show otherwise. Bella wouldn't be happy…" she whispered the last part, Edward hissed and walked outside, he chuckled though as he watched them for a moment. "Gonna get you uncle Emmett!" he threw a mud ball, hitting Emmett right in the eye. Edward began to laugh hard, "You think that's funny do you?" He grinned, Edward nodded, "Definitely." Emmett looked at EJ who grinned. "Oh really? What if I threw on at you and hit you in the eye?" He was distracting Edward. The small boy balled up another ball of mud and threw it at Edward, hitting him on the side of the face. Emmett's booming laughter filled the woods and echoed throughout the house. Edward blinked, "Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't ready." The boy laughed, falling to the ground. "Hahahahahaha I got you daddy!" Edward grinned with a nod.

After several hours of playing outside, Edward carried his sleeping son up the stairs humming his mother's lullaby. He laid his son down on the small toddler bed. He finished the lullaby then headed down the stairs. He sighed softly and leaned against the wall for a moment then walked to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. He slipped a pair of night pants and night shirt. He sighed as he walked back to the living room, Alice's eyes were hallow, "Alice? What do you see?" she didn't respond. "I-…I'm not sure." He perked a brow. "What do you mean you're not sure?" She opened her mouth to speak but didn't get anything out before there was a knock on the door. Edward blinked then slowly rose to his feet with a sigh. "One second." He said just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. Slowly he opened the door if his heart still beat it'd be soaring. Or stopping depending on how you thought about it, honestly. "Impossible." He murmured looking at the ghostly figure in front of him. Her eyes were a deep golden color the same as his own had. The ghostly figure swung her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him backwards. Soft tearless sobs came from her. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her feet were bare. "Edward!" she finally spoke, her scent filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, it smelled just as he remembered except a little different now. "B-Bella!?" he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His breathing rapid, after a few moments they both heard gasps from everyone. "H-how?" he stammered. She shook her head, "Edward… I need your help." She whispered in his ear. He perked a brow, "Someone is after me, he kills vampire's that go against the normal." Edward stepped back out of her embrace, "What?" he looked her over she was a vampire just as he. "A rogue…?" She nodded slightly, "Kind of… more likely my turner." He hissed then stopped. He heard soft crying coming from his son's room. Bella froze, "…Is that…?" he nodded, "Can I see him? I'll explain everything to you, I promise…" He smiled, "You're asking to see our son?" She smiled, if she could blush she would have been. She slowly made her way up to the room where he was, he was still crying. Edward gently picked him up, "It's ok… shh… it's alright, just a bad dream." He whispered in the boy's ear and the whimpering began to stop. Bella's face fell as she looked to the floor. The baby she scarcely remembers was a toddler now. Edward sighed and laid the boy back down in his bed. "Bella…" She closed her eyes, soft sobs escaping from her again. "I've missed so much…" Edward gently wrapped his arms around her, "He'll re-get to know you." She sighed and shook her head, "No… I can't stay Edward… I'm being hunted." He hissed, "I'm not letting you go. I lost you once I will not let that happen again. Understand me?" He narrowed his eyes to make the point even more. She sighed, her lips crashing against his. "I've missed you Edward." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you." She breathed against his lips, he inhaled gently, "I Love You."

Morning came quickly it seemed, "So, he's about a week behind you. At least we have a little time." The boy began to cry again and Edward ran up the stairs, Bella sighed. She wanted to run to him too, but she didn't want to scare him. Edward slowly walked down the stairs with the boy. "You hungry?" he asked his son, "No Daddy…" he sniffled, "Aww… no cereal for you this morning? You feeling ok?" he shook his head, "My tummy hurts…" Edward gently rubbed the boy's belly making him smile then blinked several times as he caught glimpse of Bella. "M-Mommy?" he looked at Edward who froze in his spot. He sort of recognized her from pictures. Carlisle looked at Edward. 'Now is the time to tell him.' Edward nodded, "Buddy, we need to have a talk, ok?" The boy's eyes never left Bella's face as he nodded, "Listen to me, EJ. It's important…" he looked at Edward, "You remember how I told you the Vampire story a month ago?" the boy thought for a moment, "Yes daddy, I do." Edward sighed, "You remember how I told you there's ones that hurt people and ones that don't?" the boy nodded, "…Well, Daddy and all of us, except you… are the good ones." He could hear the boys heartbeat begin to race, "Daddy yoo a vampiwe?" Edward nodded, "But I don't hurt humans…" the boy blinked, "But… what about me?" he asked, Edward sighed, "You're human… your mother." He pointed to Bella, "Was one when you were born… and… so was I, sort of." The boy blinked, "I'll explain that when you get older." The boy nodded, "Mommy a vampire now?" the boy sounded a little scared, "Yes. She's like daddy though, good." The boy smiled and wiggled in Edward's arms, gently he sat him down. The boy slowly walked over to Bella, "…Mommy?" Bella smiled and nodded. He smiled brightly and jumped at her like he does with everyone else. He finally had what he so desperately wanted, a mother, his mother. She quickly caught him and gently hugged him. "My baby… My sweet little baby…" she cooed in his ear. The boy hugged her tighter, crying hard. Edward sat next to them, Bella grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him into the embrace. He smiled acceptingly.

Alice froze, "…We have two days…" Bella tensed. "No… I …" Edward looked at her then their son. She didn't finish the sentence. "EJ… would you do Mommy a biiiig favor?" she asked sweetly. The boy nodded, "Will you go stay at Grandpa Charlie's? But you have to promise me something… you can't tell him about me, ok? Or about anyone one being vampire's." the boy nodded, "Secret?" she nodded, "Secret secret." He nodded.

After a short time Edward came back after taking EJ to Charlie, giving him the excuse he just needs some alone time, since he hasn't had any since Bella's death. Charlie didn't argue or call him a bad parent. He sighed for he knew a fight was coming. "Jasper, we're going to need your expertise on things…" Jasper nodded, "It's nice seeing you again, Bella." She smiled, "Same… just wish it was different." Bella explained about the vampire who found her that fateful day, and how she figured he was the reason for her accident in the first place. Edward gritted his teeth. It was hard to hear what she was saying. It didn't make sense, until Bella explained that the man said he was Victoria's mate. Edward gritted his teeth. So he was the reason all this bad happened, he sighed. "I'm sorry." She blinked, "It's not your fault…" He shook his head and she placed a hand on the side of his face, cupping it. "We didn't know Victoria had lied to this man." Edward sighed, but remained silent after that. Bella finished telling them all about how he was sadistic and beat on her all the time, and she couldn't really defend herself since he was a newborn as well, and that she barely escaped him with what little life she had left. Edward gritted his teeth, swallowing back a mouthful of venom. She squeezed his had gently. "I will make him pay, severely." Edward spoke honestly. "I promise you, I'll make these wrong, right again." She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you, Edward." He smiled, "I love you, Bella. I always have, and will."


	13. Beginning of the End?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED LATER ON; WITH MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHANIE MEYER. THE BRILLIANT AUTHOR OF THE INTREGUING TWILIGHT SAGA.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T MIND.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

WARNING: LEMON

Gift From The Past:

Chapter 13: Beginning of the End?

Bella smiled at Edward as they laid together in their bed. "Edward…" she smiled some, he was telling her about all that she had missed. She sighed, "I've missed so much…" Edward nodded and kissed her lips tenderly. "Yes… but after tomorrow, we'll be able to have a life with our son." Bella smiled at the sound of that, "You know… it amazes me that he's not scared…" Edward chuckled, "I don't know if I'd say that love. He is scared, scared you'll leave, scared we'll both leave him, and at the fact that he's… different." Bella sighed then smiled, "He's strong like his dad though, I can see that." Edward grinned, "Wanna know what else you've missed?" she nodded, "Yes." He grinned again and pressed his lips to hers, "This…" she sighed contently into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh have I ever missed this…" she mumbled into the kiss. He chuckled, "Know what else I've missed?" he perked a brow, "There's more?" he studied her for a moment, the caught on quickly what she was talking about. She slowly ran her fingers up his shirt feeling his hard bare skin. Edward grinned and closed his eyes as she began kissing his neck gently. "Only difference is… we can actually do something now." He sighed with a nod, she pressed her lips to his feverishly her gently licking his bottom lip. Within an instant he had her on her back and underneath him, his lips crushing down onto hers just as feverishly. "Edward…" she moaned against his lips. She wrapped her legs around him pressing her core up to his groin, causing them both to moan. He slowly broke the kiss, his eyes smoldering with lust and passion. She smiled at him, "Make love to me, Edward." She purred into his ear, causing him to shiver. They both quickly stripped their clothing, their breathing ragged and quick.

Bella gently drug her teeth against his neck softly, sucking gently in between nips. She slowly worked her lips down his bare chest, stopping at his pelvic bone. Grinning she put her mouth to the tip of his erection, licking it gently. "Oh… Bella…" he let a gasped moan escape his lips. Smiling at the reaction she gently slipped her mouth of the head, her tongue massaging his erection as she worked her way down the shaft slowly. She could feel his hips gently buck upwards against her. Slowly she worked her way back up, dragging her teeth gently as she did so. Slowly in a rhythm she began working his member with her mouth. "Oh god…" she could hear him moan in between panting. She softly hummed, sending vibrations against him. "Bella… I'm-…" she could feel his erection tense, she perked a brow when she felt his load hit the back of her throat, she continued to suck milking him until there was nothing left. She smiled and licked her lips as she leaned up. "Bella… …wow…." Was all he managed to breath out. She smiled. "You're Welcome love…" she kissed his lips softly. He perked a brow and flipped her on her back. "My turn…" he grinned. Slowly he worked from her lips to her neck, causing her to moan softly as he sucked on the flesh in the crook of her neck. Softly he placed his right hand on her left breast, gently kneading it between his index finger and thumb. He left a trail of gentle kisses on her collarbone before working downward to her right breast. Gently he began to suck on the nipple, his lips pulling away briefly to lick it a few times. Her back arched as he slipped his free hand between her legs, gently caressing the nub. She bucked against his fingers gently, slowly he slipped a finger inside her wet core. She moaned softly gently he moved his mouth to her other breast, teasing it like he had the other. He propped himself up with his right hand. Slowly he slipped another finger inside of her, moving them in and out slowly, quickly following up with a third inside of her. She bucked against him gasping, she whined a bit as he slowly removed his fingers from her. "Edward…" she breathed, "Please…" she begged. He grinned, "Please what?" he teased, "Please… make love to me." He grinned, "Not yet love… patience." She whined but it quickly turned into a moan as he began kissing down her stomach. She moaned softly as he tenderly kissed each insides of her thighs. He gently breathed against her core before he licked the folds slowly, he gently rubbed his tongue against the nub, sucking gently for a moment. She bucked against him once again, causing him to grin. Slowly he inserted his tongue into her, pushing it in and out. Gently he began to rub against her most sensitive spot with his thumb. She bucked against him every time he rubbed it just right. "Oh my god… Edward… right.. there…" she moaned, it didn't take long before he could feel the walls of her core tense around his tongue. He rubbed a little harder sending her over the edge. "Edward!" She arched her back and closed her eyes, her nails sinking into the sheets. He grinned, lapping up her climax slowly. "Mm…" he grinned as he looked up at her. Her breathing was heavy and fast. "Oh wow… Edward… that… wow." Was all she could muster. He grinned and kissed her lips softly. "Done so soon?" he asked she grinned as she felt his arousal against her right inner thigh, the tip gently touching the opening of her core. "You ready?" he purred into her ear, "Oh… Yes." She smiled.

He grinned slowly pushing into her softly she moaned and gripped the sheets. "Oh Edward…" he grinned and pressed his lips to hers firmly, beginning to move in and out of her at a even paced tempo. She gently ran her nails down his back and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him into her deeper causing him to shudder a bit. Closing his eyes he kissed her lips once again, with more passion then lust behind it. His tongue gently grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance in. She slightly parted her lips, exhaling raggedly, quickly their tongues danced with one another as his pace picked up, him plunging in and out of her deeper and faster. "Harder…" she moaned into the kiss and he complied with her demand with no hesitation. Her nails dug down in back a bit harder than before, causing him to push into her harder. She bucked against him as he hit her spot, after a few more pushes in he made sure he didn't hit the spot she so desired he would, "Edward… please... please…" she begged into his ear, causing him to grin. "I Love You…" she moaned out as she bucked against him, he repeatedly hit the spot over and over again with the tip of his member, "Edward… I'm going to…" he could feel the walls over her core clamp and pulse around him, sending them both over the edge at the same time.

"I Love You." He breathed against the skin of her neck, it being rough and quick. She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. "I Love You too." She smiled taking a deep breath slowly, trying to catch her breath.

He quickly covered them up as someone knocked on the door. "You two finished?" a small pixie like voice called from the other side of the door. "Yes." He spoke with annoyed tone in his voice, "Sorry to ruin your blissful moment, but Jasper wants all of us downstairs to talk strategy." Edward and Bella both sighed their blissful moment certainly now over. "Give us a moment to get dressed." Alice's footsteps could barely be heard as she walked away, the floor gently creaking underneath her small form. After a few moments Bella and Edward walked down the stairs. "Alright, what's this strategy you want to talk about?" Edward asked as Emmett grinned at the two of them. Edward glared, 'Way to go Edward, you're officially a man in this time.' Emmett thought, "Shut up, Emmett." He glared at the now laughing man. If Bella could still blush she'd been redder than a fire truck. Jasper sighed, "Emmett tease him later… now isn't the time." Emmett nodded as his laughter stopped. "Sorry Jazz." Jasper looked to Bella, "Tell me about this man, have you seen his fighting style?" she nodded, "Yes… he… reminded me a bit of the way James was, ruthless and careless of his prey's feelings." She closed her eyes with a shiver, remembering a little over two years ago when James had hunted her. He was a sadistic man, relishing in the fact him harming her would break Edward's heart. He almost succeeded in turning her way back then. Edward was just in time to save her, then. "Bella…?" her golden eyes opened, "Sorry… uh… he was a tracker like that, it's no wonder Victoria changed him, he was a lot like James. She told him that he was her only mate, so I don't really blame him… but that doesn't mean I want to die because of her lies." Jasper nodded, "Alright… You said he was a newborn as well?" She nodded, "Speaking of Newborn… you're still one yourself, which brings me to my question, how are your eyes gold already?" Everyone stared at her, she shrugged, "I don't know, honestly Jasper…" Carlisle glanced at her, "How… was the burning? And your first hunt…?" She closed her eyes, "I don't remember the burning, too much, I remember waking up after 3 days, or at least he told me I was out of it for that long. And… the hunting, I hunted small animals, like rabbits for a long time, I think I pretty much sent them into endangerment in that area." She sighed hanging her head low. "Wait you didn't feed on human's like your changer?" She shook her head, "No… he tried to force me, but I wouldn't. No matter how much the blood called to me, I just kept thinking of Edward… and how he'd be disappointed if I did." She glanced at him and he gave her a smile, "Bella… I wouldn't have been mad at you… you were in a position that really wouldn't have allowed our style." She sighed, "It infuriated him,..he'd beat me for saying I was a disgrace to vampires." She closed her eyes and frowned, "I never asked him to change me." She spoke through gritted teeth. Edward sighed, "I'm sorry love…" he began before she cut him off, "But, we're not down here to be talking about my horrible change, we're talking about how to get rid of this sadistic wretched … monster." She glanced at Edward, "He truly is a monster… nothing like any of you here." Edward looked away, "Any idea's Jasper?" Jasper thought for a moment, "It's going to be like James. Except with him being a newborn, it's going to be a bit harder, I'd imagine." Bella sighed, she was always bringing them trouble, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Edward sighed, he had always put her into trouble. "No… I'm sorry." Alice frowned, "You two are certainly a pair, halves of a whole." Bella blinked, "Wha?" Alice giggled, "He's blaming himself, you're blaming yourself. You're a perfect pair of one another." Edward sighed and shook his head, "Only you would find this amusing, Alice." She grinned, "Well, not amusing Edward, just at how perfect you two are truly for one another."

Morning had rose slower than normal, or at least it seemed to. "Tomorrow is the day…" Bella gently wrapped her legs around Edward's naked waist. He sighed with a nod, "Yeah. It is…" She kissed his lips passionately, feverishly. He perked a brow, "Wanting more already?" She grinned, "Oh Yes… I can't get enough of you…" she smiled as he chuckled. "As much as I'd love to make you mine over and over again… we have a full day of strategy to work on." She nodded and kissed his lips once again then rolled over and out of bed. Slowly they got dressed, Edward gently kissed the back of her neck. "You smell so good right now." She laughed, "I smell like you and sex." He grinned, "I know." She laughed once again, "I can say the same for you though." She smiled and turned to face him, "Oh really?" he purred into her ear, she melted against his body, "We have to get planning." He said with a grin as he stepped away, her breathing was quick and slightly ragged. "Oh you're going to get it tonight…" she hissed as he grinned. "Looking forwards to that, love." She smacked him on the ass and he jumped, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. "Man you two reek…" Emmett spoke with a grin. Edward rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't had to smell what you two smelled like afterwards." Emmett grinned once again, "Take a shower you two before coming down stairs, please!" Alice squealed from downstairs. Bella grinned pulling Edward towards the bathroom. "I Can't say we will be out soon." Emmett's booming laugh filled the house and Rose smacked him, "Emmett… leave them alone you pervert." He grinned and picked his wife up twirling her around, "They have some right ideas though…" he purred into her ear, she shivered against him. "Behave…" she purred back, not exactly sounding 100% serious. Bella quickly pulled Edward into the bathroom, so she didn't have to see that anymore then she already did. Edward quickly stripped himself down to nothing. "What was this about getting me back you said?" she grinned, "Oh, trust me… you're going to get it." He purred, his erection stiffening very quickly. She perked a brow, "Oh my… you're really looking forward to this, aren't you." She stated and licked her lips as she slowly bent down to her knees. "Yes…" he moaned as she licked the tip very slowly, "Well… maybe I should make you wait a little longer…?" She looked at him with a grin before licking the tip once again. He growled lowly, "No… please…"

After about 2 hours Alice knocked on the bathroom door hard, "If you two don't get out of there right now, I WILL COME IN!" she warned, "We'll be out in a moment… just finishing up washing our bodies." Alice rolled her eyes, "I bet you are. Out of there, Now!" she could hear them rinsing off then walked back down stairs, "Man… you'd think that there wasn't something going on important right now." Jasper nodded as Esme sighed, "Alice… they're aware of what's going on… which I am sure that's why they want to be close as much as possible, just in case something goes wrong." Alice sighed with a nod. "But I don't see anything going wrong." Esme nodded, "I believe you dear, I do." After a few moments Edward and Bella made their way down the stairs, "Alright, let's get this over with." Bella nodded, her fingers tangling with Edward's. He smiled at her, "Well… I have written out the strategy, for each person on what they'll be doing. Alice and Esme, you're going to be the fire starters. Rose, Emmett and myself are going to keep watch until it's time to battle. Edward, you're going to stand a distant guard on Bella." Bella blinked, "Wait, what am I going to be doing?" Jasper hesitated for a moment, he was blocking his thoughts from Edward, Edward frowned, "Out with it." Jasper nodded as he looked at each and every one of them, "Bella, you'll be … the bait." Edward hissed, "No way. Not a chance." Bella caught her breath for a moment, "Alright." Edward looked at her, "No. No way." She kissed his lips gently, "It's the only way love…" he pressed his lips firmly together, "You'll be there guarding me as closely as you can, and the others as well, I'll be fine. He may be fast, but you're still faster than him, Edward…" she kissed his lips again, Edward didn't kiss back at first, not until she gently licked his bottom lip. He quickly pressed his lips forcefully to hers, causing her to moan. Someone had cleared their throat, it sounded like Esme. "Sorry." Edward spoke, embarrassed. Bella laughed, "I need you to trust Jasper about this, Edward…" He sighed, but eventually agreed. "If anything happens to her, Jasper… I swear-" Bella kissed his lips once again, "I'll be fine. Jasper knows what he's doing." Jasper gave her a small smile, "Thank you… for believing in me, even though you have no reason to." Bella rolled her eyes, "You're my brother, Jasper. I trust you." Edward looked at Bella, and she smiled at him. Alice's eyes lit up, "Ooooohhhh!!!" Jasper looked at her curiously, "Alice?" She smiled and quickly jump hugged Bella, "Now there's all the more the reason to fight harder, other than for EJ!" Bella was so glad in that moment she could no longer blush, "Alice…" Alice smiled and looked at Edward. Edward blinked for a few seconds, "Oh gosh Edward, you're a mind reader and you are still lost?" Edward thought about what had been said, then his eyes widened. He grinned, "Oh…" was all he said for a moment, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ring, "Bella…" She caught her breath, "I know I've asked this once, but when this is over… Will You Marry Me?" he asked with a smiled, "You have to ask?" she laughed and threw her arms around him, "YES!" she yelled then kissed his lips tightly. "Well… now we just have to wait for this to be over, so I can get to planning…" Jasper sighed, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You never know if he brought reinforcements." Alice frowned, "Way to kill the moment, Jazz." He looked at her apologetically. She sighed and kissed his lips, "I see everything working out…" Jasper nodded, they all sighed. "They're subject to change though, don't forget that Alice." Edward spoke lowly. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "I can't lose you again…" he whispered as she placed her head to his chest quietly. Now all they had to do was wait, Alice said it, but… the wait was agonizing. They all wanted it to be over, now.

**A/N: I will not be online very much for about two weeks with Christmas and New Year's coming and the Due to the Fact that my Husband will be home on leave from Deployment for two weeks before he has to go back over there. I will try to post chapter's up as much as I possibly can, Hope Everyone has a good Holiday and New Year's!!!**


End file.
